Втората война
by semi.ecstatic
Summary: История за дъщерята на едни от най известните Смъртожадни. Това е разказ за живота на Алис Лестранж сред редиците на Черния Лорд. Рангът е сложен с причина!
1. Chapter 1

Алис Лестранж се беше облегнала на стената и кръстосала ръце. Тази поза подчертаваше хубавата и фигура. Беше облечена с черна и много тясна мантия, която беше дълга до малко над коленете й имаше дълги ръкави. Носеше черни валурени ботуши, които донякъде компенсираха дължината на дрехата й. Беше свела глава и ясните й зелени очи гледаха към пода, макарче тя изобщо не забелязваше това, което вижда. Мислите й бяха заети със събитията, които я бяха сполетяли само допреди два часа.  
Преди два часа тя и Драко бяха в астрономическата кула на Хогуортс и бяха насочили пръчки към обезоражения Дъмбълдор. По заповед на Черния Лорд двмата бяха намерили начин да вкарат смъртожадните в Хогуортс и и Драко трябваше да убие директора на Хогуортс. И ето, че вече бяха на една крачка от успеха, но Драко не смееше да довърши старецът. Алис ясно забелязваше, че целият се тресе, а дъртакът, който бе на една крачка от смърта ги гледа най-спокойно.   
"Драко! Кажи го! Кажи проклетото проклятие!"Беше крещяла на братовчед си Алис. Но той стоеше безмълвен. Директорът вече бе започнал да му обяснява, че не е убиец, и че за него все още има шанс. Алис вече чуваше стъпките и гласовете на членовете на ордена на Феникса. Тя бе започнала отново да говори на Драко:"За Бога направи го! какво чакаш? Той ще ни убие ако не завършим мисията! Моля те, убии го за бога! Престани да го слушаш! просто произнеси две думи!" Сълзи се бяха вече пявили в очите на Алис. Вече ясно се чуваха гласовете на хората на Дъмбълдор. Лестранж не можеше да позволи цялата мисия да отиде подяволите. Тя беше убила Дъмбълдор вместо Драко. След това се бе наложило да бягат. Членовете на Ордена бяха прекалено много, за да се борят с тях.   
Алис вдигна глава и въздъхна тежко. С Драко бяха пристигнали само преди 15 минути в щаба на Черния Лорд в Лондон. Тя за пореден път огледа мрачния и сякаш безкраен коридор. Единствената светлина идваше от факла над вратата пред, която чакаше с братовчед си. Драко беше седнал на каменния под свил колене. Алис я обвзе страх и отиде и сдна при него. Преди тя да е казала нещо, момчето промълви:   
-Страхотен Смъртожаден съм нема що...Един обезоръжен дърт мъгълоподръжник не мога да убия. Тотално се провалих!-при последните си думи той запрати златния си джобен часовник към отсрещната стена, който се разби на парчета.  
-Недей да се ядосваш...-започна да го успокоява Алис.-Беше ти за първи път. всеки би се сръписал.  
-Ти обаче не се стъписа.-погледна я тъжно Драко.  
Алис отвори уста да възрази, но осъзна, че той беше прав. Не бе изпитала и капчица несигурност или страх, когато произнасяше смъртоносното проклятие.  
-От теб ще излезе чудесен Смъртожаден. Притежваш всички нужни качества...-изведнъж той забеляза сълзите по лицето на братовчедка си.-Алис... какво има?  
Той я прегърна, а тя заговори с треперещ глас:  
-Колко съм глупава! Заради мен сега ти ще си изпатиш!Как можах...  
-Стига! не искам да чуя и дума повече! Ти взе най-правилното решение! И се гордея с това, че най-добрата ми приятелка в целия свят уби Дъмбълдор! Алис... нищо няма да ми сторят. Не се безпокой!-Той я целуна по челото и избърса сълзите й.  
-Хайде сега... скоро ще дойдат, а вече със сигурност ще ни направят нещо, ако ни видят прегърнати.-каза със нежния си глас той.-А пък и не искаш майка ти да те види за първи път от 16 години разплакана, нали?  
Алис се усмихна тъжно и се изправи. Започна да си приглажда тоалета и пооправи красивата си черна коса. Алис беше много красива и въпреки това съучениците й в Хогуортс я приемаха некато красавицата на випуска, а като момичето, с което никога не бива да се заяждаш. С Драко бяха първи братовчеди и се обичха страшно много, според някои даже прекалено много само за роднини. Бяха отраснали заедно в замъка на фамилия Малфой. Имаше наистина щастливо детство и затова щеше да е вечно благодарна на леля си Нарциса и чичо си Луциус, но през всичките тези години много й липсваха истинските й родители. Белатрикс и Родолфус Лестранж бяха пратени в Азкабан година след раждането на Алис. Момичето не ги помнеше, но бе разглеждала техни снимки. След бягството им от Азкабан, Алис непрестанно следеше за новини от тях, но реши, че е прекалено опасно да кореспондира в момента с тях, защото подозираше, че министерството четат пощата й. Но ето най-сетне тази вечер щеше да ги види.   
Вратата се отвори. От нея се появи нисък човек, когото въпреки маскироваката Алис разпозна като Опаш.  
-Господарят ви очаква.-каза с пискливия си глас той.   
Драко хвана едва забележимо ръката на Алис и прошепна.  
-Ходи с високо вдигната глава. Използвай достойнството си.-и пусна ръката й.  
Слидеринката си пое дълбоко въздух и влезе през вратата. Озова се в огромна каменна зала с много висок таван. покрай стените се бяха наредили Смъртожадните. Бяха толкова много, че Алис се шокира. Спомни си думите на Драко и се изправи и започна да върви към дъното на залата с цялото достойнство, което имаше, където на трон седеше Черния Лорд.  
Хората околко нея започнаха да си шепнат. Алис чу няколко реплики, които й вдъхнаха малко кураж:"По-красива е от Белатрикс...","Как да не наруши човек обета против обвързване с красавица като тази наоколо...", "Тя носи кръв на Блек в себе си...".  
Скоро Алис наближи трона, на който седеше господарят й. Спря на няколко метра от него и коленичи до Драко.  
С леден глас Волдемор попита:   
-Мисията изпълнена ли е?  
Драко заговори с глас изпълнен със сигурност. Алис нкога не бе чувала братовчед си да говори с такава чест:  
-Да, господарю. Дъмбълдор е мъртъв и смъртожадните, които изпратихте успяха да нахлуят в Хогуортс незабелязано. Но имаше промяна в плана, който ни заръчахте да следваме.   
-Така ли? И каква беше тя г-н Малфой?-попита отново с леден глас Волдемор.  
-Не аз, а Алис уби професор Дъмбълдор.  
Настъпи дълга пауза. Алис знаеше какво следва, затова събра цялата си чест и вече замисляше какво да каже.  
-Нека г-ца Лестранж се изправи.  
Алис се изправи. Тя гледаше Волдемор в очите смело.  
-Г-це Лестранж ще ми обясните ли защо вие сте убили Дъмбълдор, а не г-н Малфой.  
Алис си пое въздух и заговори уверено:  
-Драко не можеше да произнесе проклятието, а хората от Ордена на Феникса вече се чуваха. Предположих, че ще е по-добре аз да изпълня задачата, отколкото да не я изпълним изобщо. Нямах избор.  
Лека усмивка се появи по лицето на Черния Лорд и Алис предположи, че отговорът му е харесал.  
-Приближете се г-це Лестранж.   
Учудено Алис изкачи четирите стъпала, които я делаха от господарят й. Тя пое протегнатата му ръка, а той започна да изучава лицето й.  
След известно време Волдемор заключи:  
-Приичаш на майка си.  
Алис не каза нищо само се усмихна чаровно и това беше достатъчно. Черния Лорд й направи знак да се дръпне настрани и тя застана отстрани на трона му.   
Волдемор заговори отново:  
-Г-н Малфой, справихте се отлично с вкарването на смъртожадните в училището и примамването на Дъмбълдор, макар че не мога да не отбележа, че факта, че не сте се справил със смъртоносното проклятие ме тревожи. Вие какво ще предложите г-це Лестранж?   
Алис се учуди, че господарят й иска нейното мнение. Тя се замисли кое ще най-добро за Драко и каза:  
-Тренировки върху мъгъли, предполагам.  
-Чудесна идея! Г-н Малфой, след като се завърнете от спасителната мисия за баща ви в Азкабан започвате да се упражнявате. Не искам тази издънка повече да се повтаря.  
-Да, господарю.-отговори с видимо облекчение Драко.  
-Предполагам сега сте прекалено уморени, затова утре ще отпрануваме успеха ви и ще ви направим пълноправни Смъртожадни. За сега всички сте свободни.  
Залата зажумя. Смъртожадните заизлизаха от залата. Без да обръща внимание на нищо друго, Алис се запъти към Драко. Той я изгледа строго, за да й напомни, че немогат да се прегръщат тук.   
Момчето я хвана за ръката и прошепна на ухото й:  
-Видя ли? Напразно се притесняваше!  
Из залата отново се разнесе гласа на Черния Лорд:  
-Опаш, покажи стаята на г-н Малфой! Бела, Родолфус! Предполагам, че вие ще искате да заведете г-ца Лестранж в спалнята й.   
Алис и това чакаше. момичето започна да се оглежда...


	2. Chapter 2

Алис Лестранж се беше облегнала на стената и кръстосала ръце. Тази поза подчертаваше хубавата и фигура. Беше облечена с черна и много тясна мантия, която беше дълга до малко над коленете й имаше дълги ръкави. Носеше черни валурени ботуши, които донякъде компенсираха дължината на дрехата й. Беше свела глава и ясните й зелени очи гледаха към пода, макарче тя изобщо не забелязваше това, което вижда. Мислите й бяха заети със събитията, които я бяха сполетяли само допреди два часа.  
Преди два часа тя и Драко бяха в астрономическата кула на Хогуортс и бяха насочили пръчки към обезоражения Дъмбълдор. По заповед на Черния Лорд двмата бяха намерили начин да вкарат смъртожадните в Хогуортс и и Драко трябваше да убие директора на Хогуортс. И ето, че вече бяха на една крачка от успеха, но Драко не смееше да довърши старецът. Алис ясно забелязваше, че целият се тресе, а дъртакът, който бе на една крачка от смърта ги гледа най-спокойно.   
"Драко! Кажи го! Кажи проклетото проклятие!"Беше крещяла на братовчед си Алис. Но той стоеше безмълвен. Директорът вече бе започнал да му обяснява, че не е убиец, и че за него все още има шанс. Алис вече чуваше стъпките и гласовете на членовете на ордена на Феникса. Тя бе започнала отново да говори на Драко:"За Бога направи го! какво чакаш? Той ще ни убие ако не завършим мисията! Моля те, убии го за бога! Престани да го слушаш! просто произнеси две думи!" Сълзи се бяха вече пявили в очите на Алис. Вече ясно се чуваха гласовете на хората на Дъмбълдор. Лестранж не можеше да позволи цялата мисия да отиде подяволите. Тя беше убила Дъмбълдор вместо Драко. След това се бе наложило да бягат. Членовете на Ордена бяха прекалено много, за да се борят с тях.   
Алис вдигна глава и въздъхна тежко. С Драко бяха пристигнали само преди 15 минути в щаба на Черния Лорд в Лондон. Тя за пореден път огледа мрачния и сякаш безкраен коридор. Единствената светлина идваше от факла над вратата пред, която чакаше с братовчед си. Драко беше седнал на каменния под свил колене. Алис я обвзе страх и отиде и сдна при него. Преди тя да е казала нещо, момчето промълви:   
-Страхотен Смъртожаден съм нема що...Един обезоръжен дърт мъгълоподръжник не мога да убия. Тотално се провалих!-при последните си думи той запрати златния си джобен часовник към отсрещната стена, който се разби на парчета.  
-Недей да се ядосваш...-започна да го успокоява Алис.-Беше ти за първи път. всеки би се сръписал.  
-Ти обаче не се стъписа.-погледна я тъжно Драко.  
Алис отвори уста да възрази, но осъзна, че той беше прав. Не бе изпитала и капчица несигурност или страх, когато произнасяше смъртоносното проклятие.  
-От теб ще излезе чудесен Смъртожаден. Притежваш всички нужни качества...-изведнъж той забеляза сълзите по лицето на братовчедка си.-Алис... какво има?  
Той я прегърна, а тя заговори с треперещ глас:  
-Колко съм глупава! Заради мен сега ти ще си изпатиш!Как можах...  
-Стига! не искам да чуя и дума повече! Ти взе най-правилното решение! И се гордея с това, че най-добрата ми приятелка в целия свят уби Дъмбълдор! Алис... нищо няма да ми сторят. Не се безпокой!-Той я целуна по челото и избърса сълзите й.  
-Хайде сега... скоро ще дойдат, а вече със сигурност ще ни направят нещо, ако ни видят прегърнати.-каза със нежния си глас той.-А пък и не искаш майка ти да те види за първи път от 16 години разплакана, нали?  
Алис се усмихна тъжно и се изправи. Започна да си приглажда тоалета и пооправи красивата си черна коса. Алис беше много красива и въпреки това съучениците й в Хогуортс я приемаха некато красавицата на випуска, а като момичето, с което никога не бива да се заяждаш. С Драко бяха първи братовчеди и се обичха страшно много, според някои даже прекалено много само за роднини. Бяха отраснали заедно в замъка на фамилия Малфой. Имаше наистина щастливо детство и затова щеше да е вечно благодарна на леля си Нарциса и чичо си Луциус, но през всичките тези години много й липсваха истинските й родители. Белатрикс и Родолфус Лестранж бяха пратени в Азкабан година след раждането на Алис. Момичето не ги помнеше, но бе разглеждала техни снимки. След бягството им от Азкабан, Алис непрестанно следеше за новини от тях, но реши, че е прекалено опасно да кореспондира в момента с тях, защото подозираше, че министерството четат пощата й. Но ето най-сетне тази вечер щеше да ги види.   
Вратата се отвори. От нея се появи нисък човек, когото въпреки маскироваката Алис разпозна като Опаш.  
-Господарят ви очаква.-каза с пискливия си глас той.   
Драко хвана едва забележимо ръката на Алис и прошепна.  
-Ходи с високо вдигната глава. Използвай достойнството си.-и пусна ръката й.  
Слидеринката си пое дълбоко въздух и влезе през вратата. Озова се в огромна каменна зала с много висок таван. покрай стените се бяха наредили Смъртожадните. Бяха толкова много, че Алис се шокира. Спомни си думите на Драко и се изправи и започна да върви към дъното на залата с цялото достойнство, което имаше, където на трон седеше Черния Лорд.  
Хората околко нея започнаха да си шепнат. Алис чу няколко реплики, които й вдъхнаха малко кураж:"По-красива е от Белатрикс...","Как да не наруши човек обета против обвързване с красавица като тази наоколо...", "Тя носи кръв на Блек в себе си...".  
Скоро Алис наближи трона, на който седеше господарят й. Спря на няколко метра от него и коленичи до Драко.  
С леден глас Волдемор попита:   
-Мисията изпълнена ли е?  
Драко заговори с глас изпълнен със сигурност. Алис нкога не бе чувала братовчед си да говори с такава чест:  
-Да, господарю. Дъмбълдор е мъртъв и смъртожадните, които изпратихте успяха да нахлуят в Хогуортс незабелязано. Но имаше промяна в плана, който ни заръчахте да следваме.   
-Така ли? И каква беше тя г-н Малфой?-попита отново с леден глас Волдемор.  
-Не аз, а Алис уби професор Дъмбълдор.  
Настъпи дълга пауза. Алис знаеше какво следва, затова събра цялата си чест и вече замисляше какво да каже.  
-Нека г-ца Лестранж се изправи.  
Алис се изправи. Тя гледаше Волдемор в очите смело.  
-Г-це Лестранж ще ми обясните ли защо вие сте убили Дъмбълдор, а не г-н Малфой.  
Алис си пое въздух и заговори уверено:  
-Драко не можеше да произнесе проклятието, а хората от Ордена на Феникса вече се чуваха. Предположих, че ще е по-добре аз да изпълня задачата, отколкото да не я изпълним изобщо. Нямах избор.  
Лека усмивка се появи по лицето на Черния Лорд и Алис предположи, че отговорът му е харесал.  
-Приближете се г-це Лестранж.   
Учудено Алис изкачи четирите стъпала, които я делаха от господарят й. Тя пое протегнатата му ръка, а той започна да изучава лицето й.  
След известно време Волдемор заключи:  
-Приичаш на майка си.  
Алис не каза нищо само се усмихна чаровно и това беше достатъчно. Черния Лорд й направи знак да се дръпне настрани и тя застана отстрани на трона му.   
Волдемор заговори отново:  
-Г-н Малфой, справихте се отлично с вкарването на смъртожадните в училището и примамването на Дъмбълдор, макар че не мога да не отбележа, че факта, че не сте се справил със смъртоносното проклятие ме тревожи. Вие какво ще предложите г-це Лестранж?   
Алис се учуди, че господарят й иска нейното мнение. Тя се замисли кое ще най-добро за Драко и каза:  
-Тренировки върху мъгъли, предполагам.  
-Чудесна идея! Г-н Малфой, след като се завърнете от спасителната мисия за баща ви в Азкабан започвате да се упражнявате. Не искам тази издънка повече да се повтаря.  
-Да, господарю.-отговори с видимо облекчение Драко.  
-Предполагам сега сте прекалено уморени, затова утре ще отпрануваме успеха ви и ще ви направим пълноправни Смъртожадни. За сега всички сте свободни.  
Залата зажумя. Смъртожадните заизлизаха от залата. Без да обръща внимание на нищо друго, Алис се запъти към Драко. Той я изгледа строго, за да й напомни, че немогат да се прегръщат тук.   
Момчето я хвана за ръката и прошепна на ухото й:  
-Видя ли? Напразно се притесняваше!  
Из залата отново се разнесе гласа на Черния Лорд:  
-Опаш, покажи стаята на г-н Малфой! Бела, Родолфус! Предполагам, че вие ще искате да заведете г-ца Лестранж в спалнята й.   
Алис и това чакаше. момичето започна да се оглежда...


	3. Chapter 3

На вратата стоеше Драко и учудено гледаше прегърнатите Монтагю и Алис. Момичето отблъсна ядосано Дейвид.  
-Аз да не прекъсвам нещо?-попита раздразнено Драко.  
-Естествено, че не! Да не мислиш, че по собствено желание ще се озова по-близко на 30 метра от него?-тросна се ядосано Алис.-Той тъкмо си тръгваше!   
Чернокосият младеж продължаваше да гледа Алис.  
-Да... Тъкмо си тръгвах...-каза бавно Монтагю разменяйки си кръвнишки погледи с Драко. Бившия капитан на отбора по куидич се запъти към изхода.Преди да излезе русото момче спря спря натрапника на рамката на вратата:  
-Внимавай какво правиш с братовчедка ми.-каза хем спокойно, хем заплашително Драко.- Ако разбера, че нещо си й сторил, кълна се Монтагю-ще те убия.  
-Това заплаха ли бе Малфой?-попита заплашително Дейвид, надигайки се. Алис усети как гняв обладава и двамата.  
-Приемай го, както искаш.-каза с все така спокйния глас Драко.  
-Недей да се безпокоиш за скъпата си братовчедка Малфой. И недей да се разпореждаш. Това право все още не ти е дадено.  
Драко се доближи още повече до Дейвид. Макар да беше с две години по-млад Драко беше точно толкова висок и точно толкова мускулест, колкото беше Монтагю. Алис моможеше да се закълне, че Драко бе готов да фрасне с все сила натрапника.  
-Все още. -натърти Драко.  
Дейвид гледаше по-злобно от всякога. Очевидно влагаше голяма воля, за да не удари Малфой.   
-Дойдох да предам на Алис, че утре в осем вечерта ще се проведе церемонията по присъединяването й, заедно с твоята. След това ще бъдат и възложени новите задачи. Очаква се да облечете черните мантии и маските, които са в гардеробите ви.  
Драко повдигна вежди и леко се усмихна. Определено се наслаждаваше на това да дразни Монатгю.  
-Всичко това е чудесно, но не мога да разбера защо след като Алис вече знае ти все още си тук.  
Монтагю стисна юмруци. Той се обърна към Алис и каза:  
-Ще си довършим разговора друг път, когато няма кой да ни безпокои.-и извърна глава към Малфой.   
Разменяйки си злобни погледи с Драко, Дейвид напусна стаята и затръшна вратата след себе си.  
-Слава богу!-въздъхна облекчено момичето.  
-Какво искаше?-попита уж нехайно драко взимайки си ябълка и сядайки на дивана до Алис.  
-Това, което иска от повечето жени-да му стана курва.-каза тя презрително.  
-Казвам ти-този човек мисли с пениса си.-промърмори леко ядосан Драко.-Е? Как мина с родителите ти?  
Алис му разказа на дълго и широко за срещата си майка й и баща й.  
-И са те попитали дали спим заедно?-попита нехайно Драко, отхапвайки от ябълката си.  
-Да! Можеш ли да си представиш?-попита превъзбудено Алис.  
Драко само повдигна рамене.  
-Това не те ли притеснява?-попита учудено момичето. тя не можеше да повярва, че Братовчед й приемаше тази новина така лесно.  
-Свикнал съм.-каза с пълна уста Драко.  
-Как така си свикнал?-не разбра Алис.  
-Докато бяхме в Хогуортс доста момчета се стичаха при мен с този въпрос.-каза Малфой след като преглътна.-И честно да ти кажа, по едно време започна да ми става супер досадно. Даже понякога ми идваше да залепя една обява на дъската за съобщения в общата стая  
на Слидерин:"Аз Драко Малфой не опъвам братовчедка си Алис Лестранж!".   
Слидеринката се разкикоти.  
-Не мога да рзабера защо.-каза момичето скръстила ръце.  
-Повечето хора мислят, че сме прекалено близки за роднини, но това, че те не се разбират с техните не значи, че ние спим заедно.-заключи Драко, хвърляйки угризката от ябълката в кошчето за боклук в другия край на стаята.-Точка! Куидичът ще ми липсва тук.  
-И на мен.-каза замислено Алис, която играеше бияч в отбора на Слидерин.-Ще вляза да се изкъпя.-каза изведнъж тя.   
-Нямаш нищо против, ако постоя тук, докато ти си под душа,нали?-попита момчето, обръщайки се към братовчедка си, която бе на леглото и си сваляше ботушите.  
-Не. Няма проблеми. Ще ми разкопчаеш ли мантията?-попита Алис.   
Драко се надигна от дивана и се доближи до нея. Алис премести косата си и се обърна с гръб към него. Той започна да рзкопчава ципа на мантията й, прокарвайки палеца си по нежната й кожа. Как можеше Алис така да го измъчва? Едновременно да го допуска толкова близко и толкова далече. Той копнееше за нея всеки божи ден. Всяка сутрин ставаше с надеждата, че това ще е денят! Той не идържаше повече. Без да мисли Драко свлече дрехата от лявото и рамо и долепи устни до него.   
Момичето се стъписа. Бяха живели с Драко заедно. Защо той искаше това от нея? Защо точно сега?  
-Драко...-промълви Алис.  
Момчето прокара ръката си през талията й я доближи до себе си.  
-Моля те. Недей. Не ме отблъсквай.-прошепна в ухото й той.-Копнея за това от години.   
Алис се обърна. Момчето, с което беше израснала, стоеше и я гледаше изпълнен с надежда. Макар да бяха минали години, в красивият мъж пред нея Алис все още различаваше малкото русичко момченце, с което подлудяваха детегледачка след детегледачка. С което единствено можеха да сведат глави пред разгневения за поредния счупен прозорец, чичо Луциус. Момченцето, с което тормозеха малките мъгълчета на детската площадка в близкия до имението, град. Младежът, с който беше избягала от дома на Малфой не веднъж, за да отидат в близката магьосническа дискотека. Да. Тя го обичаше повече от всичко. Толкова много, че дори бе готова да отхвърли само, за да го предпази от това, което можеше да ги сполети.  
-Не можем да го направим.-сведе глава тя.   
Настъпи мълчание. Изведнъж Драко каза:  
-Разбирам. Надявам се да ми простиш за това.-но той не изчака отговор. Момчето си грабна наметалото от дивана, без дори да се обръща и преди Алис да се усети, той вече беше излязъл.  
Момичето се тръшна на леглото си. Сега само това й липсваше. Да се скара с най-скъпия си човек. Опита се да не мисли за това. Досъблече се и влезе в банята. Цялата беше облицована в черен мрамор. По средата бе разположена огромна вана, вградена в пода. Алис пусна топлата вода. Докато изчакваше да се напълни ваната огледа банята. В страни от нея имаше огромно огледало. Тогава Алис се досети от колко отдавна не бе поглеждала отражението си. Тази учебна година бе погълната изцяло от поставената й от Черния Лорд задача. Нямаше абсолютно никакво време за себе си и сега се изненада колко много се беше променила само за една година. Беше се идължила и отслабнала. Фигурата й бе добила по-нежен вид. В лицето си беше все същата, но дълбоките й зелени очи-наследство от баща й, бяха стнали зловещи и тайнствени. Този факт много се хареса Алис. Тя влезе в горещата вана и се отпусна-нещо, което не бе правила от страшно дълго време. Най-сетне мисията й бе приключила-и то по-хубаво, отколкото бе очаквала. След всичко, което бе съумяла да направи тази година се съмняваше, че вече нещо щеше да я затрудни. Тя бе убила самия Дъмбълдор. Ако продължаваше в същия дух щеше да стане на вярната поданичка на Черния Лорд. Мечтата й щеше да се сбъдне. Но изведнъж досадно гласче от дълбоките дерби на подсъзнанието й се обади:"Ами, Драко?". Тогава Алис се сети, че винаги е искала най-доброто за Драко, но дали да го отблъсне беше правилното решение? Досадното гласче пак се обади: "Щом не си сигурна, значи искаш да си с него." Това беше истина. Момичето искаше да е с Драко, но не можеха. Нали? Щяха да ги убият, ако разкриеха, че са заедно. Дразнещото гласче отнова каза: "Можете да се покриете добре." Това бе лудост. Алис нямаше никакво намерение да живее в постоянен страх, че всеки момент могат да ги разкрият. Тя не искаше такъв живот нито за себе си, нито за Драко. Скоро пътищата им щяха да се разделят. Драко щеше да тръгне по неговите мисии, а Алис по своите и не биваше да се разсейва с постоянни мисли за братовчед си. Трябваше да го забрави. Но как? Гласчето в главата й се обади: "Трябва да започнеш да се държиш като Монтагю." Алис се замисли. Идеята не беше лоша. Точно така. Начинът да забрави Драко беше да го измести. От утре щеше да вкара новия си план в действие. Щеше да сменя момчетата, колкото може по-бързо. Момичето излезе от ваната. За своя изненада в гардероба намери не само една черна мантия. Всичките бяха черни и точно неин стил. От там измъкна къса, тънка, копринена, черна нощница. Алис я облече и се завря под завивките в огромното легло. Махна леко с пръчката и лампите угаснаха. Само след няколко минути вече се бе унесла в съня, който не бе вкусвала доста дълго време...


	4. Chapter 4

Алис стоеше в астрономическата кула на Хогуортс. На пода пред нея стоеше Албус Дъмбълдор и говореше благо: "Алис не се превръщай в убиица. Ти си създадена за по висши цели!" Алис, обаче не го слушаше. Тя извади от джоба си магическата си пръчка. Дъмбълдор започна да говори с по-умилителен тон:"Алис моля те! Не го прави! Нима ще убиеш своя директор?". Алис вече бе насочила магическата си пръчка към стареца. Той започна вече да се моли: "Алис не ме убивай! Моля те! Не се поддавай на изкушението! Ти ще станеш велик аврор. Моля те!". И изведнъж на мястото на Дъмбълдор се появи Драко. Алис се стъписа. "Алис убии ме! Така заповяда Черния Лорд!" Ръката на момичето затрепери. "Моля те! Убии ме! Така ти бе заповядано!", замоли се Малфой съвсем спокойно. Очите на слидеринката се напълниха със сълзи. Тя трябваше да го убие. Драко отново заговори: "Хайде! Само едно заклинание! Кажи го! Ако ме обичаш-кажи го!". Алис започна да клати глава и да мрънка под нос: "Не...не...не...НЕ!". Тя се вгледа в водносините очи на братовчед си. Тези безкрайно дълбоки сини очи, които я съзерцаваха. Очите без които не може да живее. Тогава Драко прочепна:"Моля те...". Алис вдигна глава. Насочи пръчката си към Драко разтреперена ръка...След миг на пода стоеше безжизненото тяло на Малфой. Алис зарида:"НЕ!"

-Алис!-изкрещя далечен глас.

Момичето отвори очи. По лицето й бе избила студена пот. Беше в стаята си в щабквартирата на Черния Лорд в Лондон. Беше тъмно, с изключение на светлинката, която идваше от нечия пръчка, притежателят, на която стоеше точно до леглото й. Със светкавично движение момичето взе пръчката си от нощното шкавче и я насочи към натрапника.

-Експелиармус!-каза тя, хващайки пръчката на непознатия, докато летеше във въздуха.

-Алис, успокой се! Това съм аз! Нот!-каза момчето хващайки Алис за раменете.

Момичето махна с пръчката и факлите се запалиха. Тя се вгледа в момчето пред нея и едвам разпозна съкурсника си от Хогуортс. Теодор Нот бе напуснал Хогуортс по средата на учебната година по неясни причини. Повечето ученици бяха решили, че е просто един от многото, чиито родители просто бяха прекалено притеснни, за да го оставят в Хогуортс. Алис, обаче, беше наясно, че бащата на Нот е Смъртожаден. Следователно предположенията на другите бяха напълно погрешни. Според момичето Нот бе напуснал Хогуортс, защото се бе присъединил към Черния Лорд, а с присъствието си в Хогуортс не бе полезен с нищо, и затова бе напуснал училище. Алис не можеше да повярва колко много се бе променил Теодор. В училище той не беше един от хубавците на Слидерин. Беше дребен и слаб. Тогава приличаше малко на заек. Но сега бе израснал страшно много на ръст. Алис предположи, че не си е губил времето след като е напуснал Хогуортс, защото бе станал и много мускулест. Беше си оправил и изкривените зъби. В момента момчето се усмихваше с една наистина чаровна усмивка. Многобройните му пъпки бяха изчезнали. Косата му вече не беше скучно зализана, а бе леко разрошена като му придаваше готин вид. Единствено очите му си бяха същите. Черните като маслини, блестящи очи-единственото, което Алис харесваше във външността на Нот, докато бяха в Хогуортс. Тогава Теодор се движеше сам. Смяташе, че да имаш приятели е по-скоро нещо лошо, отколкото добре. И все пак човекът, скойто най-много се разбираше беше Алис. Тя бе единствената, която не се притесняваше да контактува с него, въпреки че не беше от "Елита на Слидерин", в който членстваха Малфой и Монтагю, както и самата тя. Нот така и не забрави това.

-Теодор?-не можа да повярва Алис, изучавайки го много внимателно.-Боже...Променил си се... Станал си... готин?

Теодор се усмихна и сведе глава, все още държейки Алис за рамената.

-Ти също. Станала си още по-красива.-каза той, отново поглеждайки я.-И още по-надута.-добави момчето дразнещо.

-Нот!-възрази момичето, узмихвайки се.

Момчето я пусна най-сетне и каза през смях:

-Добре де! Шегувах се! Но снощи... Не можех да повярвам колко смело се държиш, спрямо Черния Лорд. Впечатли ме! Впечатли всички ни! Само за теб говорят! На закуска всички се оглеждаха за твоя милост. Шашнах абсолютно всеки като им казах, че те познавам.

Алис го бе слушала много внимателно. Истина ли бе? Всички й се възхищаваха! Това бе мечтата й! Най-сетне бе постигнала за това, което мечтаеше. Тя започна да примигва, за да се увери, че не сънува. Тя отново вдигна глава към променения Нот, който й се усмихваше благо. Изведнъж Алис каза:

-Знаех си, че напусна Хогуортс, защото си станал Смъртожаден.

-Нищо не ти убягва, а?-каза той, махвайки с пръчка, за да засили светлината, но щом отново погледна към Алис се стъписа.

Тънката нощница ясно очертаваше перфектните извивки на тялото й, а една от презрамките се бе смъкнала от рамото й. Нот леко се попритесни от факта, че на Алис й е все тая.

Момичето не обръщаше внимание на смута на слидеринецът. Тя се надигна от леглото и застана пред него. Прокара ръка през нехайно оставения претон, за да вижда добре очите му. Тя се вгледа внимателно в тях и се опита да намери следа от стария си приятел, който беше неуверен и притеснителен. И ето! Макар добре прикрити, в очите му все още имаше белези от онзи чочек, който Алис помнеше. След миг тя прошепна:

-Ти наистина си се променил.

Теодор въздъхна. Сведе глава и макар да се опита да я прикрие, Алис усети нотка на гордост в гласа му:

-Нямаш си и представа.

Алис се обърна с усмивка и се отправи към гардероба. Тя го отвори и скръсти ръце, чудейки се какво да облече.

-Има ли някакви ограничения за облеклото?-попита тя оглеждайки една дълга и очевидно доста тясна мантия.

-За жените трябва само да е черно и да стига глезените.-каза Нот, сядайки на дивана и после попита.-Искаш ли да изляза?

-Само се обърни.-каза Алис събличайки нощницата. След миг вече беше облякла черна, дълга мантия, която и прилягаше перфекто по размер. Дрехата перфектноочертаваше извивките на тялото й. Беше с дълги ръкави, които се разширяваха все повече към китките й. Момичето се извърна към обърнатия на дивана Нот.

-Е? Какво мислиш?-попита тя, слагайки ръце на талията си.

Момчето се обърна и зяпна. Така стоя няколко секунди, докато Алис не се изкашля звучно.

-Изглеждаш великолепно!-каза той, задъхвайки се.

Алис отново се обърна към гардероба. Там тя забеляза една маска във формата на череп. Вдигна я и я огледа.

-А маските?-каза тя въпросително.

Нот си пое въздух и заобяснява:

-Длъжна си да я носиш винаги със себе си. Не нужно да е налицето ти. Важното да е в теб, в случай, че има нападение над щабквартирата. Не бива да разпознаят самоличността ти. Задължително е да я носиш на срещи.

-Ясно.-каза Алис, пъхайки маската в джоба на мантията си.-Колко е часът?

-Наближава четири.-отговори светкавично Нот.

Алис се зачуди какво да прави докато дойде време за срещата. Определено беше доста гладна. Не бе яла от тридена и половина, ако трябваше да бъде точна.

-Къде тука мога да се нахраня?-обърна се тя към Нот.

-Ами... сигурно в кухнята.-каза през смях Нот.

-Тук има кухня?-не можа да повярва Алис. Тя бе останала с впечатлението, че щабквартирата бе само за срещи и едва ли бе намерила такъв лукс като кухня тук.

-Разбира се! Има и всекидневна, където може да играеш шах и карти. Има и три подземя пълни с храна, достатъчна да оцелееш тук 10 години. Да не говорим и за многото спални и 20-те огромни зали...-започна да обяснява момчето.

-Има място, където може да се забавляваш?-не можеше да повярва Алис. Тя не можеше да проумее факта, че имаше кухня, пък камо ли стая, където да отмаряш.

-Да, но в повечето случаи е празна, защото повечето хора имат прекалено много работа.

Алис бе наистина впечатлена. Ако останеше тук, определено никога нямаше да й доскучее. Но изведнъж празния й стомах запротестира.

Алис вдигна глава към Нот и попита:

-Ще ме завадеш ли в кухнята?

Момчето се усмихна, надигна се от дивана и каза:

-С удоволствие!

Момчето я поведе през лабиринта от коридори. Всеки покрай който минеха заглеждаше Алис огромно любопитство. Въпреки това момичето не се смути ни най-малко. Тя ходеше по коридорите с високо вдигната глава, както я бяха учили. Някои хора даже се ръкуваха с нея. Съвсем скоро стгнаха до една двукрила дървена врата.

-Пристигнахме!-заяви Нот, който бутна врата и се озваха в голяма стая.

В нея имаше 4 маси-всяка с по шест стола. По край стените бяха наредени платове и огромно шкафове. Имаше и една старинна печка, както и пещ.

-Алис?

Момичето насочи вниманието си към тримата човека на масата. С усмивка момичето установи, че единия е Драко.

-Ти седни. Аз сега ще видя какво има за ядене.-каза Нот, побутвайки я.

Алис седна до Драко, забелязвайки, че държи нещо много, приличащо на мъгълските цигари. Момчето забеляза накъде гледа слидеринката и й го подаде с думите:

-Кариерон-от Египет. Фенрир ме почерпи един. Дръпни си. Страхотно е!

Алис пое кариерона и погледна върколака, който седеше срещу нея:

-Приключихте ли в Хогуортс?-и си дръпна.

Мъжът махна с ръка, издишвайки пушека от своя кариерон:

-Бяхме вече тук още в седем сутринта. Няма смисъл да ти разказвам какъв терор настъпи след като се намери трупът на Дъмбълдор. А от министерството колко бавно реагираха. Бяхме избили половината орден докато дойдат.

Алис издиша дима от кариерона и я облада приятно чувство. Главата й се замая леко. Тя си дръпна още веднъж и изгледа изпитателно Фенрир:

-Успя ли да довършиш някой Уизли?

Там Драко се намеси:

-Не помниш ли? Когато излизахме от входната зала, аз се спънах в тялото на Бил Уизли.

Алис погледна невярващо Драко. Когато излизаха от Хогуортс, Алис бе твърде заета да мисли за убииството, което току що бе извършила.

-Сериозно?-каза въпросително тя.

-Боя се, че не е мъртъв.-обади се Фенрир.-Просто вече не е толкова красив, колкото беше.-добави зловещо той.

Алис се разхихика злобно, хем от радост, хем от ефекта на кариерона.

Изведнъж, Нот бутна пред нея чиния с печена телешка пържола и прибори.

-Това единственото, останало от обяд.-заяви той, настанявайки се от другата страна на Фенрир.-Ще ме черпиш ли и мен един кариерон, Грейбек?

Върколакът бръкна в джоба си, извади сребърна табакера и я подаде на Нот, който измъкна запалка на свой ред.

-От къде се сдобиваш с тези?-попита Драко взимайки своя кариерон от Алис.

-Снабдяват ме.-заяви тайнствено Фенрир. Дръпвайки си от магическат цигара.

-Няма да е проблем да взимаш с една кутия повече, нали?-попита делово Драко.

-Две.-поправи го Алис, преглътвайки хапка месо.

-Три.-обади се и Нот.

-Няма да се съгласи.-каза човека, който седеше от другата страна на Фенрир точно преди върколака да възрази.-Аз мога да ви снабдя. Знам откъде ги взима.-допълни той, пивайки си от чашата с "Огнено Уиски", както заподозря Алис.

-Колко трябва да ти дам, Августус?-попита момичето, бутайки празната чиния напред.

Рукууд се възмути от въпроса:

-Нищо няма да ми даваш, Лестранж!

-Стига де! Със сигурност минаваш през доста неприятности, докато се сдобиеш с тези. Все някак трябва да ти се отплатим!-каза Малфой, изгасяйки своя вече изпушен кариерон.

-Забравете!-отсече Рукууд, махвайки с ръка, давайки знак, че разговорът е приключил.

Нот махна с пръчката и прати празната чиния на Алис в мивката:

-Да те почерпя нещо по-силничко?-попита с дяволита усмивка Нот.

-Щом предлагаш.-каза Алис вдигайки ръце.

-Знам, че и ти няма да откажеш едно, Малфой.-каза момчето, призовавайки прашна бутилка и три малки чашки от близкия шкаф.

Той наля от кехлибарената течност в чашите и бутна две от тях към Алис и Драко.

-Внимавай, Лестранж! Това е доста силно.-предупреди я Грейбек.

Момичето го погледна предизвикателно, повдигайки вежда и изпи течността на екс. Тя трясна празната чаша на масата, при което върколакът зяпна.

-Не я подценявай, Фенрир!-каза през смях Драко.

Алис се усмихна зловещо.Нот сипа още веднъж, при което момичето отново го изпи на екс и отново трясна чашата на масата.

-По-кротко, Лестранж! За това ще има достатъчно време след присъединителната церемония!-обади се някой откъм вратата.

Всички на маста се обърнаха, към вратата, на която стоеше ухилен Монтагю.

-Какво имаш предвид с това "след присъединителната церемония"?-попита Алис, вземайки си един кариерон от сребърната табакера на масата и запалката на Нот.

-Не са ли ти казали?-попита Рукууд, обръщайки се към Алис.-След срещата ще има тържество послучай раздаването на новите задачи.

Алис вдъгна поглед към Рукууд и с изненада попита:

-Кой ще е на него?

Фенрир се обади пръв:

-Всички.-след това смени тона на упрекващ.-Обаче не знам как някой възнамерява да се съберем 5О Смъртожадни тук!

-Знаеш, че не всички ще дойдат!-каза Нот.-Аз се сещам за поне 15 човека, които ще предпочетат веднага да се заемат с мисиите си.

-Някой знае ли какви ще са новите задължения?-попита Малфой, бъркайки в табакерата на Грейбек.

-Теб ще те пратят на спасителна мисия в Азкабан.-заяви с ехидна узмивчица Монтагю като най-сетне влезе в стаята и се настани на единствения свободен стол на масата до Алис.

-Пак е по-добро, отколкото да шпионираш действията на министерството.-каза заядливо Августус.

-Да шпионираш действията на министерството?-захили се Драко.-Трябвало е да шпионираш действията на министерството?

Алис също се разсмя, подпомагана и от кариерона. Монатгю се начумери, но бързо замени гримасата с ехидно подхилкване:

-Поне аз мога да произнеса едно смъртоносно проклятие като хората.

Малфой се надигна толкова внезапно от стола, че дървото падна на земята и се натроши. Алис също стана и хвана Драко за рамото възпирайки го. Нот също се надигна и каза:

-Поне Драко изпълни мисията си без да го разкрият.

Алис вече не можеше да удържа Драко и крясна:

-За бога, Грейбек! Не гледай така! Ела да ми помогнеш!

Върколакът стана от стола си, заобиколи масата и хвана Малфой за другото рамо казвайки му:

-Зарежи го! Монтагю само говори!

Алис махна с пръчка към счупения стол и го оправи. След това каза заплашително на Драко:

-Сядай!

Грейбек натисна принудително русото момче, и то се видя принудено да седне.

Обаче Нот и Монтагю още се гледаха злобно. Но след секунда дейвид си бе взел наметалото от стола и излезе.

-Тоя много го мразя.-заключи мъдро Рукууд като отново пиина от чашата си...


	5. Chapter 5

За миг настъпи скунфузена тишина. Малфой все още дишаше тежко сякаш токущо се е бил, а Нот мяткаше разярени погледи из цялата стая. Изведнъж Алис се пресегна към прашната бутилка на масата и сипа от течността в чашите на Драко и Теодор. Каза заплашително и на двамата:

-Пиите!

Момчетата изгълтаха течността и сякаш нервите малко се поуспокоиха. Тогава Рукууд се обади:

-Нямам търпение да се напия като свиня след церемонията!-и отнова сръбна от чашата си.

-Аз пък нямам търпение да си намеря някоя курва и да се затворим в близкия шкаф за метли.-заяви със злобна усмивчица Грейбек.

Тогава Нот се обади възмутено:

-Да! Миналия път аз трябваше да разчистя труповете на ония, които ти си минал!

Тогава Драко попита изненадано:

-Труповете ли? Мислех си, че слуховете са само мит.

Рукууд, Нот и Грейбек си размениха ехидни усмивчици.

-Всичко, което си чул е истина.-каза Рукууд и остави празната си чаша на масата.

Преди Драко отново да попита нещо, Алис възмутено попита:

-Значи ги минавате ведъж и ги убивате?-момичето бе чувало много истории за тържествата на Смъртожадните, но никога не бе вярвала на нито една от тях.

Грейбек кимна, вадейки златен джобен часовник от вътрешния джоб на мантията си. Алис все още бе потресена от това, което бе чула, но се опита да запази хладнокръвната си гримаса, но още един въпрос я облада:

-Но за бога! Едва ли има толкова глупави вещици, които да вземат и да се появят тук, със сигурност, знаейки историите за убитите момичета?-и си сипа още от кехлибарената течност.

-Повярвай ми винаги се намират.-каза Нот гасейки магическата си цигара.

Настъпи отново тишина в кухнята, но след секунда Грейбек я наруши:

-Остават 15 минути до 8. Според мен е редно да тръгваме.-посегна към табакерата си, която стоеше на масата и си я прибра. Върколакът бръкна в друг джоб, извади маската си във формата на череп и я сложи. В стаята настъпи настървено бъркане по джобове и прибиране на вещи от масата. Алис огледа своята маска. Исведнъж в главата й просветна заключението: "Това беше!". След тази вечер щеше да е пълноправен смъртожаден. Щеше да тръгне по мисии в името на Черния Лорд. Тогава някой сложи ръка на рамото й. Алис се обърна и въпреки маската, момичето съзря красивите очи на братовчед си. Той кимна укуражително и Алис с лека усмивка си сложи маската. Прилягна й точно по мярка. Надигайки се, момичето сложи огромната качулка на мантията си. И тръгна подир Драко. Коридорите бяха по-населени, отколкото когато Алис идваше към кухнята. Всички Смъртожадни се бяха стекли към срещата. Хората бяха развълнувани да разберат какви ще са новите им мисии. След няколко минути Алис се озова с Драко в зала абсолютно същата като оная, в която бяха влезли предишната вечер. Тогава Нот спря Алис и й каза:

-Вие с Драко трябва да застанете отвън и да изчакате да ви поковикат.

При тези думи Алис сграбчи Драко за ръката и го затегли извън залата, опитвайки се да си пробие път сред потка от хора, вървящи в другата посока. Най-накрая се озоваха навън. Алис се облегна на каменната стена и започна да оглежда хората, които влизаха. Жените бяха много малко. Алис зърна само 3. Момичето погледна Драко, който също се бе облегнал на стената, скъстрил ръце и зяпаше пода. Вратата се затвори с трясък. Церемонията бе започнала. Тогава на Алис й хрумна, че сега е подходящия момент да говори насаме с него за снощи:

-Драко?-каза неуверено тя.

Момчето се извърна към нея в знак на това, че я слуша.

-Трябва да поговорим за снощи.-заключи неуверено тя.

Момчето отново сведе глава. Алис, обаче не обърна внимание и продължи все така неуверено:

-Разбираш нали? Разбираш, че постъпих така, защото ако бяхме... щяха да ни разкрият. Щяха да разберат, че между нас има нещо.

При последните думи Драко отново погледна братовчедка си. Очите му потънаха в нейните. След няколко секунди той попита:

-Искаш да кажеш, че и ти изпитваш нещо към мен.-пое си дълбоко въздух и допълни. Нещо повече от любов между роднини.

Алис заби поглед в пода. След известно време кимна бавно. Тогава Драко започна смутен:

-В такъв случай май е по добре да...

-...спрем да се виждаме за известно време.-довърши Алис.

Драко въздъхна тежко и каза:

-За първи път си мисля, че да бъдеш Смъртожаден не е толкова велико.

Алис вдигна очи и го погледна въпросително, но той прдължи да говори:

-Сега не можем да бъдем заедно, зощото...-момчето не довърши. Просто заби поглед във врата и млъкна. Алис усети, че трябва да каже нещо и промълви:

-Аз ще се опитам да те забравя. Ще започна да си търся някой. Ти също трябва да постъпиш така.-и хвърли поглед към братовчед си.

Той стоя известни време и кимна с думите:

-Точно така! И аз ще постъпя по този начин.-и погледна към момичето с усмивка. Така стояха известно време и се гледаха, докато вратата не се отвори, откъдето изскочи дребен смъртожаден и каза:

-Време е!

Алис си пое дълбоко въздух и влезе в залата. Държеше се точно, както се бе държала вчера. Ходеше гордо напред към трона, където седеше Черния Лорд. Спря на 4 метра от него и коленичи, а след миг Драко направи същото до нея.

-Алис Родолфус Лестранж! Драко Луциус Малфой! Станете!-заговори ледения глас на господаря им.

Двамата станаха. Алис се вгледа право в кръвожадните очи на Волдемор, който отново заговори:

-Вие бяхте връчени със задача, която изпълнихте. В замяна аз ви давам правото да станете член на Черния Орден. Приемата ли с желание даденото ви право?

След кратка пауза Алис и Драко казаха в един глас:

-Да.

-Ще отзовавате ли винаги на моите повиквания?-попита Волдемор.

-Да.-отговориха отнова заедно братовчедите.

-Ще давате ли всичко от себе си в мисиите, които ще изпълнявате в мое име? Ще изпълнявате ли безпрекословно моите нареждания?

-Да.

-Ще ми бъдете ли предани, дори от това да коства живота ви?

-Да.-ревнаха двамата.

Залата се изпълни с тишина. Волдемор извади пръчката си и замахна плавно с нея и измагьоса два сребърни ножа. С още едно махване ножовете се отправиха към левите ръце на Драко и Алис. Знаейки какво предстои Алис повдигна левия си ръкав и опъна на пред ръката си. Ножът предназначен за нея впи острието си в бледата й кожа, откъдето рукна алена кръв. Момичето даже не трепна. Острието започна да описва върху кожата на Алис черния знак. След миг цялата й ръка бе окървавена, а кръвта й капеше върху пода. След като ножовете свършиха с работата си-изчезнаха. Черния лорд махна за пореден път с пръчка и на мястото на алените очертания на знака, се появиха катраненочерни линии. Кръвта бе изчезнала, а на нейно място се бе появил Черния Знак.

-От днес вие сте Смъртожадни. Вземете своето място сред събратимите си.-каза Черния Лорд и посочи празно сред наредилите се смъртожадни, достатъчно за двама човека. Драко и Алис се отправиха натам и застанаха сред останалите Смъртожадни. Алис свлече ръкава си и Черния Лорд отново заговори:

-Всички бяхте връчени мисии и съм доволен да знам, че по-голямата част от вас се справиха с тях.-направи кратка пауза.-Но за съжаление някои от вас не се справиха толкова блестящо. Горещо се надявам издънките, които се случиха с министерството да не се повтарят.

Настъпи дълга пауза. Алис се замисли за Монатгю, който очевидно бе оплел здраво конците с тази мисия.

-Но нека сега забравим този провал и се заемем с новите неща, които предстоят да свършите.-той бръкна в джоба на мантията си и извади голям свитък и го разгъна.-Спасителна мисия в Азкабан! Рабастан Лестрнж, Драко Малфой, Белатрикс Лестранж. Ръководител на мисията-Белатрикс Лестранж!

При тези думи двама човека се откъснаха от кръга и се запътиха към трона Черния лорд. Драко ги последва. Там Лорд Волдемор размени няколко думи със смъртожадните и им връчи по един сгънат пергамент. Драко се върна до Алис и разтвори пергамента. На него имаше списък с имена-явно на хората, които трябваше да измъкнат от Азкабан. Първото име в списъка бе на бащата на Малфой. Следваше го и името на бащата на Нот. Драко затвори списъка и заслуша отново какво говореше Волдемор, който бе викнал при себе си нова група смъртожадни. Единствената мисия, която бе съобщил гласно беше тази на Драко. При останалите само го викаше по имена и им съобщаваше лично на тях мисиите. След четвърт час из залата се разнесе за пореден глас гръмкия глас на Черния Лорд:

-Дейвид Монтагю! Алис Лестранж! Теодор Нот! Ръководител на мисията-Теодор Нот!

Алис се задвижи към Черния Лорд едновременно щастлива, че има обща мисия с Нот и разочарована, че Монтагю също ще е с тях. Тя застана точно пред Черния Лорд като от двете й страни застанаха Теодор и Дейвид. Черния Лорд заговори тихо:

-Мисията, която ви връчвам е от изключителна важност. Давам ви списъка с иманата на хора-членове на група нарекла се "Войнството на Дъмбълдор". Убиите, колкото се може повече от тях с изключение Хари Потър. От тази мисия зависи много. А и Монтагю. Внимавай какво вършиш този път. Ако отново се забъркаш в каша с магиите за забрава като историята с министерството ще си платиш!-с тези думи той и връчи на всеки от тях еди сгънат пергамент. Алис се върна на мястото си сред кръга и също като Драко разтвори списъкът си. С радост осъзна, че в него бе пълно с мътнороди. Пъхна пергамента в джоба си и се обърна към Драко:

-Ще ходиш на тържеството нали?

Момчето каза през смях:

-И да пропусна да видя как Грейбек ще се състезава с някой по пиене? Естествено, че ще дойда! Ще бъде весело!

-Какво мислиш за мисията си?-попита изведнъж Алис. Докато гелдаше как Драко още държи своя пергамент в ръцете си.

Драко погледна напред в пронстранството и след миг каза:

-Харесва ми. Но ме притеснява факта, че Волдемор ме постави в група с доста по-опитни смъртожадни от мен.

-Спасителна мисия. Няма да има много възможности да показват на на какво са способни.-успокои го Алис.

Тогава момчето вдигна глава и каза с усмивка:

-Да. Права си.

След около половин час раздаването на задачите приключи. Черния Лорд се изправи и каза:

-Това беше! Надявам се всички да оправдаете очакванията ми и да се справите с мисиите си! Но тази вечер-празнувайте!

Залата се изпълни с весели ликувания. Хората започнаха да свалят маските си и като по команда Алис и Драко също свалиха своите. Те се запътиха към изхода, където се засякоха с Нот.

-Не е ли страхотно? Ще сме заедно!-каза Алис на Теодор, с който си пробиваха път към кухнята.

-Да!-съгласи се той въодушевено, но изведнъж тона му се промени на разочарован.-Но Монтагю е с нас.

Тогава Алис се ухили злобно:

-Гледай от добарата страна! Ти си ръководител! Ще може да го юркаш, колкото изкаш!

По лицето на Теодор се появи дяволита усмивка и тогава Драко се обади:

-Ще свикнеш да не се стъписваш от радост при нейните хрумвания.-и сръга Теодор да се съвземе, намигвайки на Алис. Скоро започнаха да чуват радостните възгласи на хора от кухнята. Когато стигнаха там с изненада установиха, че по масите беше натрупан алкохол заедно с няколко кутии кариерони. Тримата седнаха на празната маса в дъното и веднага се заеха да си наливат "Огнено Уиски" и да палят от мгическите цигари. В стаята с гръм и трясък влезе Гейбек с думите:

-Курвите пристигат!

След минута в стаята влезе делагация от красиви момичета, които явно не бяха чули думите на върколака, защото се кикотеха при вида на всичките мъжаги в стаята. Фенрир хвана през талията едно красиво русо момиче, не по-малко от самата Алис и се запъти към масата където стояха те.

-Виждам, че не си губите времето!-каза върколака надничайки в пепелника, в който вече имаше няколко изпушени фаса.

-Ти също!-намигна му Алис, накланяйки глава към момичето в скута му.

Преди Фенрир да каже нещо, Драко възкликна при вида на бутилка, която току що беше съзрял:

-Не може да бъде! От къде ли са се сдобили това? В по-голямата част от Европа, вносът му е забранен! Произвежда се чак в Сибир!

Алис се обърна и съзря прашна бутилка, на която пишеше нещо на руски.

-"Горящ език"-заключи Фенрир.-Е! От това вече няма как да не ти се замае главата, Лестрнж!

Алис го погледна предизвикателно и каза:

-Не говори глупости Грейбек! Със сигурност мога да изпия повече от това, отколкото ти можеш!

Фенрир започна да се ядосва:

-На бас, Лестранж, че не може да изпиеш повече от мен.-трясна заплашително с ръка той върху масата, с което стресна русокоската, която държеше.

-На бас, че мога да изпия повече от теб!-надигна се леко от стола Алис.

Грейбек ядосано бутна момичето от скута си. Пресегна се към бутилката и взе две малки чашки.

-Нот! Ти ще наливаш!-каза заплашително върколака.-Дамите първи!-допълни той, побутвайки чашка пълна прозрачнокафява течност към Алис.

Момичето изгълта задържанието на екс. Определено това бе доста силно, но Алис не показа никакъв белег на несигурност. Грейбек също изгълта питието си. Алис пое наново напълнената си чаша от Нот и отново изгълта алкохола на един дъх. Грейбек стори същото. Към шестата им чашка около тях се бяха насъбрали вече други смъртожадни с момичета под ръце, наблюдавайки с интерес кой ще спечели баса. С деветата чашка Алис и Фенрир бяха толкова пияни, че момичето едвам не падна от стола, а върколакът за една бройка не изля питието в носа вместо в устата си. На петнайстата чашка Алис започна да се колебае. Съзнанието й бе толкова замъглено, че вече не помнеше защо пие толкова много, но изведнъж чу някакви далечни гласове да викат гръмко:

-Алис! Алис! Алис!

Тогава момичето реши, че явно трябва да изпие и тази чаша. Тя се облегна на облегалката на стола и изля в устата си съдържанието на чашата. Хората около нея заликуваха. Подадоха и на Грейбек петнайстата чаша. Той започна да я оглежда. Върколака започна да примигва доста често. Ококори очи, обаче те отново се затвориха. Постоя няколко секунди със затворени очи и свлече внезапно от стола, припадайки в несвяст. Всички заликуваха. Някой до Алис хвана ръката й и я вдигна във въздуха победоносно.Момичето също стана, но само за секунди се свлече на пода, защото краката й не я държаха. Хората около нея ликуваха. Някой я хвана около талията и я вдигна. Тогава момичето, без да мисли, без да знае кой стои пред нея, се надигна и се вкопчи в страстна целувка с човека, който я бе вдигнал. Заликува се още по силно. Тогава човекът, скойто се целуваше се наведе, хвана я за краката и я вдигна на ръце.Чу се познат глас:

-Къде ще я заведеш?

Човекът, който я държеше отговори:

-В стаята й.

Още един познат глас се обади:

-Внимавай какво правиш с нея!

Макар и мъртвопияна Алис успя да долови нотка на заплаха в последния глас.

Мъжът, който я държеше само се изсмя едва чуто и излезе от стаята, носейки Алис. Момичето бе обвило ръце около врата на този, който я носеше. Скоро усети, че влизат в познатата й стая. Момчето заключи вратата и остави слидеринката върху леглото и започна да се съблича. Алис се опита да разпознае мъжът срещу нея, но светлината от факлите бе прекалено слаба и тя не разбра кой беше той. Скоро неизвестният легна до Алис само по боксерки и започна да я целува по врата, разкопчавайки мантията й. Алис не го и възпря. В крайна сметка това бе, което искаше, нали? Да забрави Драко...


	6. Chapter 6

Алис отвори очи. Изобщо не й беше добре. Главата я болеше по-силно от всякога и й се драйваше доста. Тя запримига, надявайки се, че от това ще се почувства по-добре, но за съжаление идеята й не проработи. Но освен цялото това неразположение, което бе получила благодарение на огромното количество алкохол, което бе изпила, имаше и още нещо. Нещо не беше наред. Усещаше, че още някой е с нея в стаята. Някой я бе прегърнал. И този някой спеше спокойно до нея, в нейното легло. Алис започна да преценява ситуацията. Тя се измъкна много внимателно от леглото и с ужас разбра, че не носи дрехи. Поради липсата на светлина започна опипом да си търси мантията, с оято бе вчера. След като я намери започна да рови из джобовете на дрехата. След като най-накрая стигна до пръчката си, момичетозамахна леко, за да се получи достатъчно силна светлина хем да вижда, хем да не събуди човека в леглото. Почти светкавично след това се онърна към мястото, където лежеше непознатия и се стъписа от ужас. В леглото спеше Монтагю. Алис с бавна крачка се отправи към гардероба. От там измъкна черен, копринен халат, който,за огромно съжаление на Алис,нямаше да свърши добра работа като средство за топлене, тъй като бе дълъг до малко над коленете й. Тя бързо го завърза и седна рязко на дивана, заравяйки лице в шепите си. Цялата тази ситуация бе много сложна. Току що бе спала с мъжа, с който най-малко иска да го направи. По-лошото бе, че и нямаше шанс да се отърве в скоро време от него по простата причина, че щяха заедно да изпълняват една и съща мисия. А сега и имаше възможно най-силното главоболие, което някога е имала. Обезнадеждена от всичко това, тя издаде лек стон. Изведнъж някой се обади:

-Странно ми е да чуя от теб нещо такова след като се сетя за стенанията от удоволствие, които издаваше снощи.

Алис вдигна глава към леглото, където със самодоволна усмивка я гледаше Монтагю. Тя бе бясна. Просто не можеше да повярва, че някой се е възползвал така жестоко от нея:

-Всичко, което съм направила и казала снощи, съм го сторила под влиянието на огромно количество алкохол.-каза през зъби момичето.

-За разлика от мен.-захили се Монтагю, който тръгна да става от леглото.

-Да не си посмял да излезеш от там без дрехи!-завика Алис, обръщайки главата си в обратната на Монтагю посока.

-Няма да видиш нещо по-различно от снощи.-каза мъжът, който вече бе станал оттм и не полагаше кой знае какви усилия да си намери дрехите.

Без да поглежда и за миг към Дейвид тя стана и се запъти към банята с думите:

-Отивам да се изкъпя.

-Чудесно! След малко ще се присъединя.-заяви през смях Монтагю.

-Няма да имаш късмета. Искам да си се омел докато изляза.-спирайки на рамката на вратата

След секунда обаче някой сграбчи ръката й и я обърна. Тогава се озова точно пред Дейвид. Той я хвана за талията и някак насилствено долепи Алис до себе си и каза:

-Опитваш се да ме изгониш, а Алис? Да не би да очакваш някой любовник да нахълта всеки момент?

-Дори да беше така, теб какво те интересува?-попита момичето, опитвайки се да се отскубне от Монтагю.

При последните чути думи момчето стегна хвата, скойто я държеше и прошепна заплашително:

-Внимавай, Лестранж! Може да съм развратно копеле, но съм ревниво развратно копеле. Знам как да пазя това, което е мое.

Алис съвсем се вбеси при последните думи и отблъсквайки Дейвид каза:

-Сега ще ме чуеш! Не съм ти някакво притежание, с което може да се разполагаш, както искаш. Това, което направихме с теб бе една огромна грешка, която повече никога няма да повторя! Между нас нищо няма да се получи нищо! И ти предлагам за доброто и на двама ни, просто забрави, че тази нощ сме прекарали заедно.-тя бе започнала тази реч заплашително, но говорейки все повече тонът и ставаше все по-умолителен, което до някъде стресна, както самата Алис, така и Монтагю.

След тези думи Дейвид махна леко с пръчка и след миг вече бе облечен. Обърна се рязко и отвори вратат, обаче сякаш нещо го спря. Той стоя няколко секунди с ръка на рамката и се обърна към Алис. За миг й се стори, че той иска да й каже нещо. Само след миг, обаче, той вече беше излязъл от стаята и затръшнал вратата. Момичето се обърна и влезе в банята, сваляйки си халата. Тя се пъхна под душа, който се намираше в дъното на банята. Опита се да се бави възможно най-малко, предусещайки, че най-вероятно трябва да прекара часове в търсене на Нот, с който трябваше да се разбира за мисията. Тя излезе от душа взе една от пуккавите хавлии и се уви в нея, а с друга започна да си суши косата. Момичето влезе в стаята без да се оглежда. Отправи направо към гардероба, отвори го и зведнъж чу глас зад нея:

-Би ли ми обяснила защо точно, когато влизах, Монтагю излизаше от стаята ти?

Алис внезапно се обърна. На дивана седеше Нот, който изобщо не изглеждаше доволен. Алис бързо скалъпи една лъжа:

-Дойде да види как съм след вчерашното напиване.-заяви уверено тя и отново се обърна към гардероба.

-В пет и половина сутринта? Алис, никога не си умеела да лъжеш.-обади се с още по гневен глас Теодор.

Момичето се ядоса на себе си, че не се бе заинтересувала по-рано за часа. Тя остана все така гледаща към гардероба. Настъпи на-гадната тишина, която някога бе настъпвала за Алис. Тя не искаше, но знаеше, че все някога трябваше да го направи, затова се обърна към Нот, който я гледаше с огромно разочарование.

-Мислех си, че си над тези неща.-каза тихо той.

При тези думи Алис избухна:

-Какво очакваше от мен! Бях мъртво пияна! Даже не помня и момент от това, което стана между нас! Ако толкова беше загрижен защо не ме доведе ти в спалнята!

Тогава Нот махна с ръка. И каза:

-Не ти се сърдя за това, че си спала с Монтагю! Ядосан съм, че се опита да ме излъжеш!

Алис седеше като ударена от гръм. Не можеше да повярва, че Нот й се сърди за такова дребно нещо. Тя не се сдържа и заговори, невярвайки:

-Ние тук убиваме хора. Хорам които не са ни направили нищо! Измъчваме отново хора, които не са ни направили нищо! Рушим семейства отново на хора, които не са ни казали нищо! А ти седиш тук и ми се цупиш за това, че съм премълчала факт, от който наистина силно се срамувам!

Тогава момчето отвори уста да възрази, но спря думите си. Явно се усети какво говори и изведнъж каза преспокойно:

-Права си. Извинявай, че така си изпуснах нервите. Просто малко ме шокира възможността, че може да си преспала с Монатгю с ясното съзнание какво правиш. А нали знаеш колко се мразим с него?

Алис също се успокои. Зарадва се, че Нот я е разбрал. Тя скръсти ръце и се усмихна:

-Е! За твое щастие не бях на себе си.-момичето се обърна към гардероба и попита.-Днес няма срещи,нали?

-Не Всички заминават по мисиите си. Което ми напомни. Дойдох да ти кажа, че Драко тръгва след половин час. Той не искаше да идва да те буди, но съм сигурен, че ще се зарадва много, ако те види преди да тръгне.-каза момчето многозначително.

Момичето облече мантията, с която бе пристигнала в щабквартирата оня ден и обу любимите си ботуши. Огледа се в огледалото на гардероба и каза:

-Хайде по-бързо! Не искам да го пропусна!

Двамата забързаха към кухнята. Когато влязоха в стаята Алис не се изненада да види братовчед си да пуши, седнал до Маркъс Флинт, срещу който пък седеше Монатгю. След като зърна момичето, Драко се усмихна и й направи знак да седне до него. Тя се настани на стола и се пресегна да поеме един кариерон от Флинт, поздравявайки го с усмивка.

-Е? Как се чувстваш?-попита момичето, вземайки си запалка от Нот, който седна срещу нея.

Драко издиша малко дим и каза:

-Малко нервен, но мисля, че въпросът е как се чувстваш ти след цялото това пиене снощи.

Флинт също се обади:

-Да! На мен ми изглеждаш кукуряк, а като се сетя как едвам успя да се държиш на краката си и как Монтагю се наложи да те вдига. А ти бе толкова пияна, че даже го целуна.

Настъпи смях на масата. Алис и Монтагю се смяха с останалите сякаш изобщо не бяха преспали нощта заедно. На момичето настроението й се уведри малко. Прекараха следващите 15 минути,приказвайки си за вчерашното тържество. Макар и с лека ревност Алис установи, че Драко е опънал 3 момичета снощи, но и се позарадва, че той вече се опитва да започне наново любовния си живот. Естествено сега и трите момичета бяха мъртви, което също поуспокои слидеринката. Скоро, запъхтяна в кухнята влезе и Белатрикс Лестрнж, която кимна леко на дъщеря си и каза нервно на Драко:

-Хайде, Малфой! Тръгваме!-и изхвърча от стаята.

Алис се обърна тъжно към братовчед си, който гасеше цигарата си. Той се обърна към Лестранж и я прегърна силно, както и тя него.

-Пази се! Чу ли?-промълви момичето, на което наистина щеше да липсва Драко.

-Ти също! Не се впускай в правене на глупусти и слушай Нот!-каза на свой ред момчето и я пусна. Ръкува се с останалите на масата, включително и с Монтагю и се отправи към вратата. Но точно преди да прекрачи прага се спря и въздъхна. Драко се обърна, върна се при братовчедка си я целуна по челото, двете бузи и лекичко докосна устните й със своите. След това се обърна към момчетата на масата, които стояха вкаменени и ги зяпаха:

-Вие ослепяхте за този миг нали?-и се усмихна неловко.

Тримата заклатиха глави и побързаха да отклонят погледа си от тях. Тогава Алис отново погледна Малфой, който й се усмихваше и каза:

-Не се сдържах!-оправда се той.

Алис изкикоти лекичко и го изпрати с поглед към вратата. След секунда вече го нямаше беше излязъл и изведнъж момичето усети, че те двамата нямаше да се видят много по-дълго, отколкото очакваше. След минута Флинт също се надигна от масата, сбогува се с останалите и също изхвърча през вратата. В кухнята настъпи тишина. Алис внимателно си изъчаваше фаса, когато изеднъж Нот се обади:

-Събирайте си нещата! Заминаваме на Диагон-али.

Алис и Монтгю, обаче не помръднаха. Момичето попита:

-Заминаваме на Диагон-али ли?

Нот каза с усмивка:

-Имам апартамент точно над магазина на Мадам Молкин. Удобно място е да започнем издирваме хората от "Войнството на Дъмбълдор".

Но Монатгю изсумтя и каза презрително:

-Ти може би имаш къде да живееш там, но ние къде ще отседнем?

-Ще се настаните при мен.-заяви все така усмихнат Нот.

Алис беше съгласна, но Дейвид все още беше начумерен и попита:

-Ами как ще мога да си водя приятелките като апартамента е твой?

Нот сведе вежди с ехидна усмивчица каза:

-Няма да си водиш приятелки чисто и просто. Ако толкова имаш нужда от чукане ще ги заведеш в "Продънения Котел".

Монтагю изсумтя, но не протестира повече, а се надигна от масата и отиде да си събере багажа. Алис си остана на столо и се подхилкваше. Тогава Нот я попита:

-Няма ли да вземеш дрехите?

Момичето вдигна глава учудено:

-Но те не са мои. Бяха в гардероба като пристигнах.

-Значи са твои. Всеки получава няколко вида черни мантии след като се присъедини към Черния Орден. Хайде! Отиди да ги вземеш. И по-бързо!

Алис стана и илезе. Придвижи се, колкото може по-скоростно до стаята си. Когато влезе разбра, че очевидно някой е идвал да разтреби, защото леглото бе оправено, а кърпите, които момичето бе захвърлило по-рано същата сутрин вече ги нямаше. Без да прекарва излишно време в оглеждане на стаята, Алис отвори гардероба и за нейно щастие откри черен сак. С едно махване на пръчката успя да побере всички дрехи от гардероба в чантата. Най-отгоре върху останалите дрехи стоеше маската й. Момичето се наведе и я взе пъхайки я във вътрешния джоб на наметалото, с което щеше да пътува. Тя затвори сака и сложи качулката на дрехата си. Метна чантата на гръб и се отправи към вратата. Но преди да излезе се обърна, огледа стаята за един последен път и въздъхна. Надяваше се, че догодина по същото време щеше отново да е така щастлива и да е приключила мисията си успешно. Наистина много се надяваше. Тя излезе и затръшна вратата след себе си. Отправи се към кухнята. Когато влезе в стаята Монтагю вече беше там с раница на гръб и облечен като мъгъл. Носеше сини дънки, захванати с кафяв колан и бяла риза, която не бе закопчана догоре и не бе пъхната в панталона. Беше скръстил ръце ядосано и слушаше Нот, който го попита:

-Кой ти е втълпил идеята, че ще ходим до "Продънения котел" с метрото?

Тогава Алис посъжали малко Мнтагю и привлече вниманието на Теодор към нея:

-А как ще стигнем до там?

Нот се обърна и я огледа внимателно, казвайки:

-По пудролиниите. Ще минем през "Боргин и Бъркс", а от там...

Но той не успя да довърши, защото в стаята влетя Опаш и вряскаше:

-Лстранж! Черния Лорд желае да те види веднага!

Тази новина леко изненада Алис. Без да мисли, обаче, тя тръгна веднага след Опаш, който я поведе нанякъде. Момичето не сдържа и попита:

-Знаеш ли защо ме вика?

Опаш със задъхване каза:

-Токущо пристигна сова с информация от нашите хора с министерството. Явно е прочел нещо, което много го ядоса, защото една колона се пропука без никаква причина. И после ме накара да те повикам. Ето! Пристигнахме!

-Трябва ли да си слагам маската?-попита през зъби тя, когато Опаш посегна да отвори вратата на залата, в която се бе състояла срещата снощи.

-Не. Само вие двамата ще бъдете.-каза тихичко Пегигрю, докато отваряше вратата.

Алис влезе в залата и без да мисли се отправи към трона, в който седеше Черния Лорд. Тя застана на прилично разстояние от него и коленичи с думите:

-Викали сте ме, господарю.

Настъпи дълга пауза. Алис започна да се притеснява. Чудеше се какво ли може да е оплескала, но мислите й бяха прекъснати от леения глас на Черния Лорд:

-Да... Повиках те.-започна той.-Току що получих притеснителни новини от министерството. Изглежда, че късно снощи в служба "Аврори" се е появил г-н Боргин явно с идеята да изпее на министерството как и кои Смъртожадни са влезли в Хогуортс И още по-страшното: Кой е убил Албус Дъмбълдор. За щастие моите хора там са се намесили преди той да е казал, каквото и да е било. Все пак смятам, че е редно някой да напомни на Боргин ской си има работа. Разбрах от Нот, че заминавате на Диагон-али. Докато си там се отбии на Мракон-али и предай почитанията ми червея. Гледай само да не го убиеш, защото той е доста полезен.

Алис я облада успокоение. Тя си пое въздух и каза:

-Както заповядате, господарю.

Тогава Черния Лорд каза:

-Чудесно. Свободна си!

Момичето стана, обърна се и се запъти към вратата. Чувстваше се лека като перце при мисълта, че не тя е допринесла за гнева на Волдемор. Тя излезе от залата и в коридора срещна Опаш, който бе видимо изненадан да я види толкова скоро и цяла. Алис го подмина без да му казва нищо и се запъти към кухнята. Там Монтагю и Нот я чакаха притеснени. Щом я зърнаха момчетата започнаха да я обсипват с въпроси. Но Алис само махна с ръка и каза:

-Трябва да предада почитания от Черния Лорд за Боргин. Снощи е ходил в министерството и за една бройка не е изпял всичко на аврорите.

Нот видимо се ядоса:

-Мръсен мерзавец! Ще му разгоня фамилията! Само да ми падне!-и заби с все сила юмрука на масата, която заплашително се разтресе. Монтагю изръмжа:

-Стига си се превземал. Освен това нямаш право ти да разгонваш фамилията. Задачата е на Алис. Най-много можеш да се погрижиш никой да не я безпокои докато, тя я изпълнява.

Нот явно се осъзна и каза тихо:

-Да, разбира се...-той млъкна за момент, но след това каза.-Ако искаш още сега да свършиш с това. Ние с Монагю ще пазим никой да не влезе в магазина.

Алис се замисли за момент и след това каза:

-Да. Ще ви бъда благодарна. Колкото по-бързо свърша с това, толкова по-добре.

Монтагю започна нервно да се оглежда и замърмори:

-Мразя да ходя с мъгълски дрехи на места, където мога да ходя с магьоснически.

Тогава Нот ехидно се подсмихна и каза:

-Стига де, Монтагю! Изглеждаш прекрасно! Току виж се забиеш и с накой мътнород!

Дейвид го погледна на кръв и заяви:

-Ти може би се забиваш с мътнороди, но аз спя единствено с чистокръвни.

Алис усети, че рано или късно спора ще се насочи към нея, затова се намеси:

-О! Я престанете! Държите се като деца! Да тръгваме, защото искам да хвана Боргин по-рано, когато на Мракон-али няма хора.

Двете момчета все още стояха и се гледаха злобно. Тогава Алис изкрещя:

-Нот! Монтагю!

Тогава най-сетне Нот отмести поглед и каза тихо:

-Да. Време е.

Той се запъти към камината в другия край на стаята. Махна с пръчката си и запали огън. После посегна към саксията на плота и извади в шепа от нея с летежна пудра. Влезе в пламаците и каза ясно:

-"Боргин и Бъркс"!-и изчезна. Останаха сами с Монтагю.

Алис взе от саксията летажна пудра и хванала сака през рамо се завря в камината. Момичето каза:

-"Боргин и Бъркс"!

Пламъците я обвиха. Краката й се отлепиха от земята и тя сякаш полетя. Виждаше откъслечни картини от нечии кухни, холове и изведнъж рязко краката й се забиха в земята така рязко, че едва не падна. Беше в тъмния магазин на Мракон-али. Видя на фона на улицата навън, до прозорецът силуета на Нот, който пускаше щорите. Алис махна леко с пръчка и направи магия за непробиваемост на вратата. След миг Монтагю също се появи и попита през шепот:

-Горе в апартамента си ли е?

Алис кимна. Монтагю се усмихна злобно и каза:

-Тогава да го събудим.

Дейвид бутна близката до себе си маса, откоято поизпопадаха с оглушително дрънчене метлни предмети. От етажа над тях се дочу ругане. После очевидно някой започна да ходи, защото се чуваше и тропане. След секунди през вратата зад тезтяха се появи самия Боргин по сив халат. Той вдигна поглед към посетителите и макар да бе тъмно Алис бе сигурна, че той е разпознал кои са и кой ги праща, защото по лицето му се изписа ужас. Алис каза заплашително:

-Добро утро, Боргин или поне за теб не чак толкова добро.

Мъжът започна да трепери като лист и заговори, заеквайки:

-Г-г-госпожице, Л-лестранж! Не о-о-очаквах да ви видя т-толкова скоро! К-както обикновено и-и-изглеждате вел...

-Спести ми го! Това няма да ти помогне сега. Знаеш ли защо съм тук?-прекъсна го тя, гледайки го злобно.

Човекът поклати глава несигурно. Алис се изсмя зловещо и каза:

-Тук съм, защото снощи си се опитал да направиш нещо доста глупаво. Нещо, което разстрои дълбоко господаря ми. Той... така да се каже ти изпраща почитанията си.-при последните думи, мъжът вдигна с надежда глава.-Заедно с това. КРУЦИО!

При последните думи момичето бе внезапно насочило пръчката си към Боргин, който сега се гърчеше на пода и стенеше оглушително. След около пет минути момичето реши, че Боргин е получил достатъчно и прекрати проклятието. Сякаш по заповед Нот и Монтагю се отправиха към гърчещия се на земята мъж, вдигнаха го и го тряснаха с все сила на тездяха, където той започна да диша тежко. Алис се приближи, сграбчи го силно за врата, така че да запуши дихателната му тръба и прошепна в ухото му:

-Не прави глупости, Боргин! Следващият път Черния Лорд няма да е толкова милостив. Прецени внимателно на коя страна си, защото предупреждавам те! Не съм от търпеливите!

Тя пусна гърлото му и мъжът с кашляне започна да си поема въздух. Алис му обърна гръб и се отправи към вратата разваляйки магията за непробиваемост. Момичето излезе на празната улица и се отправи заедно с Нот и Монтагю към Диагон-али...


	7. Chapter 7

Алис се радваше на факта, че е излязла на чист въздух. Двата дена прекарани по Лондон не й се бяха отразили много добре здравословно. Беше станала малко бледа и изглеждаше болнава, но сега смяташе да навакса със слънцето. С Монтагю и Нот вече бяха излезли на Диагон-али, която поради ранния час бе празна. Теодор ги поведе към магазинчето на Мадам Молкин и Алис се изненада да разбере, че отляво "Одежди за всякакъв повод" имаше дървена врата, на която с мнтални слатни цифри бе изписано числото 93. Нот започна да бърка настървено в джобовете си и след известо време извади връзка ключове. Момчето вкара в сиво-черната ключалка голям сребърен ключ и го завъртя наляво. Изнервен от дългото чакане Монтагю бутна вратата ядосано вместо Нот и вдигна вежди, в знак да побърза. Влязоха в тъмно антре, в дъното, на което имаше дървена вита стълба. Теодор се запоизкачва по нея и заговори:

-Има още един апартамент срещу мен, но той е празен, затова реших, че е удобно място. Няма да има кой да ни притеснява. Някога това е било към магазина на Мадам Молкин, но тя го продаде преди години. Баща ми купи апартамента, но сега той е мой. Когато съм в Лондон живея тук. На доста удобно място е.-стигнаха на малка площадка, на която една срещу друга бяха разположени два врати. Нот започна отново да рови из връзката за ключове, Монтагю затропа нервно с крак. На Алис започна да й се струва, че Теодор нарочно се бави толкова, за да дразни Дейвид. Тя само леко се усмихна, свеждайки глава. След минута Монтагю избухна:

-Ще отвориш ли най-сетне!

Тогава Нот извади малък сребрист ключ и отвори вратата. Алис влезе първа. Озова се в малко, но изискано антре. Пода беше от мрамор, а стените бяха бели. Вляво и вдясно имаше кпридори, които се извиаха в една и съща посока. Веднага след коридора вдясно имаше златни закачалки за наметала, а вляво шкаф за обувки. Направо пък имаше стъклена врата, зад която Алис предположи, че е хола, понеже забеляза черни дивани. Без да пита момичето свали наметалото си и го окачина една от закачалките. Тогава Нот се обади:

-Ако сте гладни, след стъклената врата, вляво е кухнята.

Момичето реши, че няма да е зле да хапне нещо, затова се отправи напред. Тя влезе в хола и остана приятно изненадана. На фона белия мраморен под и белите стени всички останали мебели в стаята бяха черни. Имаше пухкав черен килим, черен кожен диван, черна кафеена масичка, черна библиотека. Алис погледна наляво и установи, че кухнята е отделена от хола с черен мраморен плот, зад който отново всички мебели бяха черни. Момичето се отправи натам и без да мисли веднага отвори хладилника. Оттам извади пакет хляб и буркан с течен шоколад. Остави си нещата на плота и започна да отваря един след друг шкафовете. В хола влязоха Нот и Монтагю. Теодор със скок се излегна върху дивана и попита Алис:

-Какво търсиш?

-Прибори и чинии.-каза тя, докато продължаваше да отваря и затваря шкафове.

Нот махна с пръчката си и изведнъж едно чекмедже отляво на мивката се отвори, а над него един шкаф. Момичето си взе от там нож и чиния. След минутка отиде в хола с чиния, съдържаща две филии хляб с шоколад. Тя се седна на дивана между, легналия със свити колене, Нот и Монтагю, който пък се бе настанил удобно и бе поставил ръка по дължината на облегалката. Тя остави чинията си на кафеената масичка, взе си една филиика и се облегна назад.

-Яко местенце.-заяви тя, отхапвайки си от закуската.

-Мерси. Сам съм го обзавеждал. Отне ми доста време докато го спретна. Когато дойдох тук през февруари не ставаше за нищо.-заговори той гордо. Монтагю стана от дивана и се запъти към огромните прозрци. Щом погледна през тях той каза изненадано:

-Но оттук се вижда цялата улица!

Нот се надигна от дивана и отиде до Монтагю, казвайки:

-Заради това казах, че мястото е удобно.

Дейвид каза през смях:

-Мисля, че видях първата ни жертва. Фред и Джордж Уизли. Бяха в моята година в Хогуортс...

Тогава Алис го прекъсна:

-Мисля, че всички помним как те набутаха сандъка в нужната стая! Обаче каква ирония. Ако не го бяха направили никога нямаше да намерим начин с Драко да вкараме смъртожадните в училището.

Настъпи бурен смях. Обаче след това момичето стана сериозна и заяви:

-Мисля, че не е добра идея да убием тях първи.-Нот и Монтагю я погледнаха въпросително.-Имам предвид, в техния магазин се стичат многото им приятели, някои от които са участвали от "Войнството на Дъмбълдор". По-скоро нека се възползваме и да оставим тях за последно.

Нот и Монтагю, като че ли обмисляха казаното от нея за момент и Дейвид каза бавно:

-Права си. Май така е по-добре.

Нот обаче оставаше все така тих. Изведнъж Монтагю махна с ръка пред погледа му, за да привлече вниманието му, но Теодор не го удостои с вниманието си и се обърна към Алис:

-Имам идея. Но тя може да се осъществи само с твоето съгласие. До колкото знам в училище Джордж Уизли винаги ти е хвърлял око. Можеш да се сближиш с него и да издирим по-лесно останалите от списъка. Но ти сама реши. Ако откажеш просто ще се опитаме по друг начин.

Алис зяпаше учудено Нот, но вместо да му отговори, тя погледна през прозореца към шареното магазинче от другата страна на улицата. После забеляза как двамата близнаци отключват вратата отвътре, а единия излиза навънка и се заема с разлепването на разни постери по витрината. Момичето се чудеше дали това е Фред или Джордж Уизли. Определено не изглеждаше зле, а пък и макар родоотстъпник все пак беше чистокръвен. Тогава Монтагю се обади:

-Очевидно е, че не иска да го направи.

Но Алис махна с ръка и отесече:

-Добре.

Монтагю я погледна със свити вежди, а Нот с усмивка каза:

-Чудесно. Ако го направим както трябва всичко ще стане много по-лесно. Така...-той скръсти ръце и се облегна на една колона до прозореца.-Ще му кажеш, че делиш квартира с нас тук, ако попита къде живееш. Търсиш си в момента работа. Нямаш гадже. А и още нещо. Ако се стигне до по-дълбок физически контакт, така да се изразя. Трябва да измислиш начин да не види Черния знак върху ръката ти.

При тези думи, Алис несъзнателно докосна с дясната си ръка мястото, където бе прогорен знака на Черния Лорд.

-Нима скаш от нея да спи с тоя мъгълоподръжник?-попита Монтагю яростно.

Нот се обърна и със злобна усмивка попита:

-Ревност ли долавям?

Монтагю беше стиснал юмруци и трепереше от гняв, но след предупредителния поглед, който Алис му метна, той се поуспокои малко и заяви:

-Просто ми се струва, че искаш прекалено много от нея.

-Дейвид! Знам какво правя. Може и да не бъде най-приятното нещо в живота ми, но ще поема Уизли. За доброто на мисията ни е.

Алис отново обърна глава към витрината на магазина за шегички. Сутрешното лятно слънце бе започнало да огрява малката калдаръмена уличка, собствениците на магазините бяха започнали да отварят. Бяха се появили най-ранните купувачи. Но нещо направи впечатление на момичето. Почти всички бяха облечени в черни мантии или за тези, които идваха от мъгълската улица-черни дрехи. Алис се зачуди дали е просто съвпадение или има някаква причина за черния цвят на дрехите, но Монтагю отговори на въпроса й:

-За бога! Тия още ли са в траур?

-Траур ли?-попита слидеринката без да отлепва очи от улицата.

-След погребението на Дъмбълдор вчера, много магьосници почитат паметта му с траур.-обясни Нот.

По лицето на Алис се бе появила лека усмивчица. Нот и Монатгю забелязаха това и се споглеадаха весело. Тогава момичето се обърна и тръгна към вратата с думите:

-В такъв случай лесно ще се впиша.-тя отвори стъклената врата и преди да излезе добави.-Отивам в Гринготс да изтегля малко злато, а после ще поразгледам магазините. Ще се върне най-рано вечерта.

Тя излезе. Беше й приятно отново да усеща слънчевите лъчи да я огряват. Живота под земята определено не беше за нея. Без да се колебае момичето се отправи към бялата сграда на Гринготс. За нейно щастие поради ранния час успя бързо да се добере до свободно гише, където злобен на вид таласъм започна да оглежда ключа й и да пита колко пари има намерение да изтегли от трезор № 694. След двайсетина минути Алис излезе от Гринготс и с изненада установи, че Диагон-али се бе напълнила с хора за рекордно кратко време. Повечето бяха облечени в черно. Забеляза, и че вече никой не идва сам да пазарува. Вместо усмихнати натоварени с торби, хората изглеждаха нервни и бързаха да приключат с покупките, колкото се може по-бързо. Първото място, към което момичето се запъти беше "Флориш и Блотс". Точно пред книжарницата на метална поставака беше нареден днешния брой на "Пророчески вести". На първа страница беше разположена голяма снимка на Хогуортс, над чиято астрономическа кула се рееше Черния знак. С големи черни букви под снимката бе залепено заглавие:"Краят на Хогуортс". Без да мисли момичето грабна един вестник и веднага го отвори на втора страница. Тя зачете статията, която гласеше: "Късно снощи Бордът на настоятелите на училището за магия и вълшебство взеха окончателното решение, че догодина Хогуортс няма да отвори врати, поради ужасната трагедия разиграла с в училището само преди няколко дена."Нахлуването на Смъртожадни в училището и смъртта на самия директор ясно показаха, че е извън нашите спосбности да предпазим училището."-заяви снощи член на настоятелството...

Алис престана да чете. Тя върна вестника на мястото му. Вината беше нейна да затворят Хогуортс. Дори училището да беше отворило врати през семтември момичето се съмняваше, че ще се върне там и все пак това не й пречеше да се чувства малко или много виновна. Слидеринката влезе в книжарницата и се отправи към секцията за трансфигурация. Алис много обичаше трансфигурацията и я биваше в това. Това беше един от любимите й предмети обратно в училище. Дори строгата професор Макгонагол бе забелязала, че момичето има талант в тази отбласт на магията. Алис бе изкарала на изпита си за сова по трансфигурация "Изключителен"-факт, с който много се гордееше. Преди да се захване със задачите си, които й бе поставил Черния Лорд, слидеринката използваше свободното си време в изучаване на начините да станеш зоомаг. След като бе напуснала Хогуортс омичето реши, че ще има повече време и може би отново ще се захване с хобито си. Алис не мръдна от книжарницата доста време. Когато вече излезе от "Флориш и Блотс", натоварена с 2 книги вече беше почти 12 часа. Тя продължи напред към "Всичко за куидича", но с разочарование откри, че магзина е затворен. Следващия мгазин беше "Магиики шегобиики от Уизли". Момичето се запита дали да започне да действа по плана, който бе изработил Нот. След секунда вече бе взела решение и уверено влезе в магазина. Вътре бе претъпкано. Алис въздъхна тежко, обнадеждена, че ще успее да открие Джордж в тази блъсканица. Тя си запробива път между хората. Загледа се в един комплект от фоерверки, които като ги омагьосаш изписваха дадена дума в небето. Изведнъж слидеринката се блъсна доста силно в някой, при което тя падна на пода, а книгите й се разхвърчаха от двете и страни.

-Много се извинявам! Не гледах къде ходя. Дано не съм...-изведнъж гласа бе спрял да се извинява и неуверено каза въпросително.-Лестранж?

Алис вдигна глава и със радост установи, че пред нея стои един от близнаците Уизли.

-Джордж?-попита тя.

Момчето се усмихна и й подаде ръка, помагайки й да стане:

-От кръв и плът. Ти си последния човек, който очаквах да видя тук днес.

Алис започна да се изтупва и каза:

-Току що се нанесох в един апартамент точно отсреща. Писна ми от съквантирантите и реших да изляза да се поразтъпча малко.

Джордж я изгледа с изненадана усмивка, докато й подаваше книгите:

-Сериозно? С кой живееш?

-Монтагю и Нот.-въздъхна Алис, правейки се на много разстроена.

Джордж избухна в смях. Алис го изгледа учудено, при което той отговори:

-Нищо лично. Просто винаги като се сетя за Монтагю и го удрям на хилене.

Алис каза през смях:

-Досещам се защо.-тя се сети за онзи път, когато Фред и Джордж Уизли бяха набутали в седмата си година Дейвид в един сандък в Нужната стая и от него нямаше следа няколко месеца.

След малко Джордж каза:

-Знаеш ли какво? Тъкмо излизах да обядвам. Ще ми позволиш ли да те черпя едно ядене. Това е последното, което мога да сторя, затова че те съборих.

Алис се престори, че обмисля предложениерто и след секунда каза:

-Ами. Добре. Защо пък не.

Тя тръгна заедно с Джордж към входа и двамата се запътиха към "Продънения котел"...


	8. Chapter 8

Алис и Джордж седнаха на една изолирана маса в ъгъла. Слидеринката свали наметалото си и го метна на облегалката на стола. Тя започна уж да се чуди къде да седна, но всъщност демонстрираше красивата си фигура на Уизли. След няколко секунди реши, че го впечатлила достатъчно, съзирайки зяпналия му поглед и се настани срещу него. Тя отметна черната си коса назад и погледна Уизли, който я наблюдаваше един много уверен поглед. Това впечатли Алис и тя предположи, че може би нямаше да й е толкова скучно с него, колкото си бе мислила. Като сега се вгледа в него момичето го намери за доста привлекателен. Джордж беше преметнал ръка през облегалката на столa и сложил другата върху масата. И той си бе свалил наметалото, под което бе с мъгълски дрехи. Беше се облякъл почти като Монтагю сутринта, самоче ризата му бе с къси ръкави и дрехите на Уизли бяха много по-развлачени от тези на Дейвид. Определено беше готин помисли си Алис. Изведнъж обаче Джордж я прекъсна с думите:

-Вече си на 17, а?

Алис кимна и каза:

-На 21-ви ноември ги навърших.

Джордж я изгледа с усмивка и попита:

-Изкара ли изпита за магипортиране?

Алис изсумтя при този въпрос и каза:

-Естествено! И то с отличие!

Узли се изсмя и каза:

-Трябваше все пак да попитам.

При тях долетя Том с думите:

-Какво ще искате?

Джордж го изгледа злобно сякаш му беше бесен, че ги е прекъснал, но каза бързо:

-Един бифтек за мен, Том. С печени картофи. И един бирен шейк.

Кръчмарят кимна и се обърна към Алис, която не знаеше какво да си поръча, но заяви:

-Същото и за мен.

Беззъбия човек си тръгна.

Тогава Джордж попита:

-Разбрах, че Монтагю са го приели бияч в Торнадос.

Момичето кимна и добави:

-Но честно казано не знам как са го приели.

Джордж се разсмя:

-И аз дълго време се чудих по тоя въпрос заедно с Фред и стигнахме до извода, че е обслужил един от спонсорите на отбора, от които певечето са жени.

Алис я напуши смях. Дойде й идея да направи списък на всички момичета, с които Монатгю е имал земане дване и да го разпространят заедно с Нот.

-А какво става с Нот? Носят се разни слухове, че станал...-Джордж се наведе към Алис и прошепна.-...Смъртожаден.

Алис започна да се смее. Правеше го наушким, но бе доста убедително. След като реши, че вече е играла достатъчно, заяви:

-Глупости. Нот е толкова тъп, че едва ли някой изобщо би го искал на своя страна.-вътрешно Алис си знаеше, че Теодор изобщо не е глупав, а по-скоро обратното, но трябваше да измисли начин да замаже очите на Уизли.

Тогава Джордж каза замислено:

-И аз си мислех същото. Все пак реших да питам. Нали живееш с него.-той замлъкна за момент и после попита.-Какво става с братовчед ти? Бяхте много близки, доколкото помня?

Алис започна да мисли бързо. Драко бе споменал да казва на всеки, който пита за него нещо, но тя не можеше да се сети какво, но изведнъж и просветна:

-Замина за Египет. Иска да се занимава с нещо свързано с отвари и смята, че там е добро място, откъдето да започне.

Джордж кимна одобрително, а после попита:

-А ти?

Тогава Алис се запъна. Тя наистина не знаеше с какво иска да се занимава. Бе решила да се отдаде изцяло на Черния Орден и да не си губи времето снещо друго. В крайна сметка трезора й бе толкова пълен, че можеше да живее без да се притеснява финансово цял живот. Тогава тя каза малко неуверено:

-Ами... нядявах се да си намеря нещо свързано с трансфигурация.

Уизли очевидо леко се удиви от този факт. Но след малко се посъвзе и попита:

-Добра ли си в това?

Тогава момичето вдигна рамене. Тя си знеше, че я бива точно в тази област на магията, но мразеше да го изтъква, защото не отиваше много на имиджа й на върла слидеринка.

-Може да се каже. Имах "Изключителен" на изпита за СОВА в пети курс.

Джордж беше впечатлен. Обаче, преди да каже, каквото и да е било Том пристигна с поръчките им.

-За вас госпожице.-и бутна чинията с яденето и Бирения шейк пред нея.

Започнаха да се хранят. Тогава Алис сметна за добре да разпита за хората от "Вода", които са били в неговата година.

-Какво става с Лий Джорджън?-попита уж нехайно Алис, хапвайки си един картоф.

Дожордж преглътна и каза:

-Управлява магазина ни в Хогсмийд. Живее заедно с Алиша Спинет там и честно да ти кажа: понамирисва ми на сватба.

Алис се усмихна лукаво. С един куршум два заека.

-А Джонсън?

Джордж пиина от бирения шейк и каза:

-Играе за "Чъдли Кенънс".

Алис хапна от своя стек и реши, че това разпитване е достатъчно за сега. Скоро заговориха за магазина на Фред и Джордж. Уизли й обясни какво смятат да пускат в скоро време с брат му и как точно управлявали бизнеса. Беше доста интересно и Алис не се усети кога вече бе изяла обяда си. Без да се интересуват за времето те продължиха да си говорят. След доста часове при тях за пореден път се появи Том да прибере празните им чаши от бирен шейк. Той погледна въпросително към Джордж, който се обърна към Алис:

-Искаш ли още нещо?

Алис се вгледа в един часовник на стената и каза:

-Еми вече е късничко, ако искаш да пробваме нещо по силно?

Джордж се обърна към часовника и очите му се разшириха, когато видя, че е осем часа.

-Фред ще ме убие, но нека мисля за това утре.-въздъхна тежко и се обърна към човека, който чакаше поръчката им.-Чу дамата Том! Нещо по-силно и недей да ми изтърсваш някакво "Огнено Уиски".

След минута кръчмарят се появи с две малки чашки и прашна бутилка.остави ги на масата и заяви:

-Това е най-силното, което имаме Джордж.

Том ги остави, а Джордж започна да отваря бутилката, питайки момичето:

-Носиш ли на алкохол?

Алис се усмихна ехидно и каза:

-Мога гордо да заявя,че в тази област съм доста издържлива.

-Това е хубаво.-усмихна се Джордж бутайки чашата с алкохола към нея.-За какво да пием?

Алис се зачуди и се сети за най-любимото си място на света и каза:

-За Хогуортс.

Джордж се усмихна и каза, вдигайки чашата във въздуха:

-За Хогуортс!

Уизли отпи само една глътка, докато Алис изпи течноста на един дъх итрясна по навик чашата на масата.

-Успокой се! Никой не те гони!-засмя се Джордж.

Алис се усмихна и започна да оглежда кръчмата. Щеше й се да запали един кариерон. Изведнъж забеляза един чернокож магьосник с магьосническа цигара в ръка в другия край на кръчмата, седящ с трима ирландци, които се смееха весело. Момичето стана и се запъти към тях. Джордж се зачуди какво прави. Тя отиде при веселата компания и застана точно до чернокожия магьосник с думите:

-Ще ме черпите ли два?-каза тя пускайки най-съблазнителната си усмивка.

Без да се замисля човекът бръкна в джоба на мантията си и извади червена табакера и я отвори, оставяйки момичето да се самообслужи. Тя му благодари и се запъти обратно към Джордж като всички мъже се обръщаха да се полюбуват на красотата й. Тя седна на масата, но този път не срещу Джордж, а до него и му подаде цигарата, палейки своята на свещта.

-Какво е това?-попита той оглеждайки предмета.

Алис издиша дима и каза, наливайки си още алкохол:

-Кариерон.

Джордж я изгледа учудено:

-Но това е нещо като мъгълските наркотици.

Алис си дръпна от цигарата, отпи глътка алкохол и попита:

-Е, и?

Джордж продължаваше да я гледа озадачено:

-Има главозамайващ приятен ефект и докарва до еуфория, но пристрастиш ли се не става приятно.

Алис го изгледа със свити вежди:

-От кога стана толкова послушен?

Джордж се направи на обиден от този коментар и каза:

-Ще се обижда ме ли?-и запали своя кариерон.

Алис се засмя и изпи още една чаша.

След два часа и двамата бяха пияни и добре замаяни от кариероните. Джордж бе поразкопчал ризата си, а Алис бе сложила крака си върху неговия. Те се смееха на нещо, което Джордж разказваше.

-Джордж ти си най-забавния човек, който познавам.-каза тя отпивайки от чашата си. Момичео ясно осъзнаваше, че е доста пияна, и че би трябвало да спре да пие, но изобщо не й се щеше. Бяха изпушили и още доста кариерона и в момента едва ли някой от тях двамата можеше да събере две и две.

-А ти си най-красивия човек, който познавам.-каза през смях Джордж.

Алис също се засмя. Бяха доста интересна гледка отстрани. Кръчмата се бе понапълнила и доста хора гледаха с интерес към тях. Особено Нот и Монтагю, които стояха на една маса в дъното с наметала и качулки, които покриваха лицата им. Макар да бяха далеч ясно виждаха какво става на масата на Алис. Бяха я видели да отпрашва с Уизли към "Продънения котел" и след като не ги видяха да се втъщат решиха да видят дали Алис не е вкарала Джордж веднага в леглото, но се лъжеха.

-Какво си мисли, че прави?-мърмореше Монтагю.

-Изпълнява си мисията.-отговори му Нот, отпивайки от питието си.

-Не виждаш ли, че си е сложила бедрото върху това на Уизли?-попита през зъби Дейвид.

Теодор отпи още веднъж и каза:

-Задачата й бе да го съблазни.

Дейвид изсумтя презрително и каза през зъби:

-Не мога да повярвам, че я харесваш, а и възлагаш задачи да се забива с разни отрепки!

Нот остави чашата си на масата, изненадан от коментара на Монтагю и каза:

-Нарича се добро прикритие. Нещо, което ти не можеш. Хвърляш й се на врата във всеки свободен момент.

Монтагю затрака с пръсти нервно по масата.

В другия край на кръчмата Джордж вече бе прегърнал Алис, а тя бе преместила стола си съвсем до него и се бе облегнала на рамото му.

-Трябва да тръгвам.-каза тя, надигайки се, което накара Монатгю и Нот да станат от масата и незабелязано да излязат от кръчмата.

Джордж запримига опитвайки се да се посъвземе малко и каза:

-Ще те изпратя до вас. Пияна си. Може да паднеш по стълбите.

При тези думи Алис отново се обърна към него. Доближи се до Джордж, сложи ръце на гърдите му и прошепна в ухото му:

-Благодаря.-и го целуна нежно по бузата.

Тя се отдръпна от него и леко залитайки посегна да си вземе наметалото, но Джордж я изпревари:

-Аз ще го нося.-каза той, прехвърляйки го заедно с неговото през рамо. Джордж я прегърна през талията и се запътиха към Диагон-али.

-Запиши всичко на сметката ми Том.-обърна се Уизли към кръчмаря.

Алис бе положила глава върху рамото на Джордж, а той я крепеше през празната улица. Тя го поведе към дървената врата до магазина на Мадам Молкин. Джрдж бутна вратата и с изненада станови, че беше отворена. Започна да помага на Алис по стълбите, която не бе в никакво състояние да ги изкачи сама. Когато най-сетне се изкачиха на площадката Алис прошепна:

-Надясно.

Джордж почука вместо нея на вратата и я пусна.

-Беше ми много приятно.-започна притеснено той.-Надявам се да...

Алис се бе надигнала и целунала. Момчето се стъписа за момент, но след секунда вече страстно отговаряше на целувката й и я хвана отново за талията, придърпвайки я към себе си. Алис бе сложила ръце на раменете му, Джордж внимателно започна да свлича ръцете си надолу по кръста й, но изведнъж вратата се отвори и на рамката застана Монтагю все още облечен в мъгълските дрехи от сутринта.

-Приключихте ли?-попита раздразнено той.

Алис спря целувката и без да обръща внимание на Дейвид каза на Джордж:

-Пак ще се видим нали?

-Горещо се надявам. Ела утре пак по обяд в магазина. Ще намеря начин пак да се измъкна.-той свлече наметалото от рамото си и й го подаде, целувайки я леко по устните. Тя се обърна към вратата и влезе в апартамента, докато недоволния Монтагю потропваше нервно на рамката.

-Лека нощ.-прошепна тя.

-Лека нощ.-каза Джордж, обърна се и заслиза по стълбите.

Тя затвори вратата. И се облегна на нея, въздъхвайки тежко. Дейвид стоеше пред нея, скръстил ръце и я гледаше ядосано.

-Виж какво. Пияна съм и в момента не се нуждая от сцени.-каза тя, затваряйки очи.

-На бас, че ако и тази врата бяхме оставили отворена щеше да го вкараш вътре и сега щахте да сте в някоя спалня един върху друг.

Алис изсумтя и без да дава отговор се отправи към хола, където на дивана седеше Нот и четеше някаква книга.

-Как мина?-попита той, поглеждайки към, клатушкащата се Алис.

Тя се трясна на дивана, а в хола влезе Монатагю и каза:

-Разменяха си слюнка на вратата.-и се трясна на дивана до Алис.

Нот разтревожен остави книгата на масата и попита:

-На алкохол ли ми миришеш?

-И на кариерони.-добави Монтагю, гледайки я странно.

Алис се облегна със все сила на дивана и заяви:

-Да! Пияна съм и напушена! Доволни?

Дейвид я гледаше доста учудено, а Теодор каза:

-Виж какво... знам, че обичаш алкохола, но трябва да спреш да се напиваш толкова често. Две поредни вечери. Това изобщо не е добре Алис.

Момичето не го слушаше. Гледаше го право в очите, но не чуваше и дума от това, което той й казваше. Изведнъж тя каза:

-Обожавм очите ти.

Монтагю се захили, а Нот я изгледа строго. Тогава тя без да мисли надигна се от мястото си, прехвърли единия си крак от другата страна на тялото му и седна в скута му с лице към него. Сложи ръце на раменете му и го целуна страстно. За нейна иненада Нот започна да отговаря на целуваката й вместо да я отблъсне и тя започна да разкопчава копчетата на мантията му. Но тогава той хвана ръцете й в своите, прекъсна целувката и се обърна към Монтагю, който се заливаше от смях на пода:

-Тя е мъртво пияна. Няма смисъл да се хабя да говоря с нея сега. Помогни ми да я заведа в стаята й.

Алис усети как някой я хваща през кръста и я повдига леко. Когато вече бе стъпила на пода тя се обърна и загледа Монтагю във водносините му очи и каза:

-И твоите очи ги обожавам.-и без да мисли целуна и него. Той също започна да отговаря на целувката и прекара пръсти през нежната й коса, но тогава се обади строгия глас на Нот:

-Стига Монтагю! Като снощи ли искаш да стане?

При тези думи Дейвид се отлепи от нея. Той прехвърли едната й ръка през рамото му, а Нот другата й през своето. Така двамата я понесоха към стаята й. Скоро я оставиха на меко легло, а Монтагю попита:

-Дали да не я преоблечем?

Нот нещо се колебаеше, но след секунда каза:

-Може би ще е добре.

Тя чу как Нот отвори сака й и започна да търси нещо като пижама. Скоро извади от там тънката копринена нощница, с която я бе видял само преди ден. Монтагю нежно я вдигна и й прошепна:

-Облегни с на мен.

Тя го направи и усети как Нот зад нея разкопчава ципа на мантията й. С помощта на Монтагю той свлече от нея дрехата и метна нощницата върху нея. След миг двамата рзкопчаваха ботушитей и ги метнаха на пода. Алис бе обвила ръце около врата на Монтагю, затова след като Нот отмести чаршава от леглото, Дейвид я постави в кревата, а Теодор я зави. Двамата излязоха от стаята и загасиха лампите. След миг тя вече спеше дълбоко...


	9. Chapter 9

Алис отвори очи. Намираше се в голямо легло със зелени чаршави и зелен балдахин. Някой бе пуснал пердетата около леглото й. Много й беше зле. Определено не беше като миналия ден и все пак можеше да се каже, че се е чувствала и по-добре. Тя се надигна в леглото и се сети за снощните й изпълнения. Беше свалила Джордж и беше целунала Нот и Монтагю един след друг. Алкохола не й влияеше добре и все пак не можеше да се откаже от него. Тя реши да стане. Дръпна завесите на леглото си ис тана. За първи път видя стаята си. Беше средно голямо помещение и й напомняше за стаята й в Хогуортс. Цветовете бяха зелено и черно. Пода беше от черен мрамор и бе покрит със зелен килим. Имаше черно писалище и голям черен гардероб. Забеляза, че има и голям прозорец със зелени пердета, които не бяха дръпнати. По сумрачената светлина навън Алис предположи, че не е по късно от пет часа. Тя реши, че няма смисъл да ляга отново да спи, затова стана и излезе от стаята. Реши да отиде в кухнята и да си направи отвара против мархморлук. След известно време лутане, момичето няй-сетне се озова в осветеното антре и без да мисли влезе в хола, където за нейна изненада седяха Нот и Монтагю по халати и гледаха притеснено към дивана, където един до друг се бяха наредили Фенрир Грейбек, Августус Рукууд и Маркъс Флинт. Всички погледи се обърнаха към нея, а тя запримига с очи, за да се увери, че не сънува. Фенрир подсвирна весело като забеляза късата й нощница и попита:

-Пиянския живот върви добря, а?

Без да му отговаря тя седна на дивана между него и Флинт, кръстосвайки крака. Нот с притеснен глас отиде при нея и сложи ръка на челото й, опитвайки се да провери дали има темперетура. Отдръпна се от нея и я огледа внимателно:

-Добре ли си? Страшно си бледа.

Алис разтресе глава сякаш да се съвземе и каза:

-Една отвара срещу мархморлук ще ме оправи.

Нот кимна и каза, придвижвайки се към кухнята:

-Имам. Снощи я направих след като те занесохме с Монтагю в леглото.

-Буйна вечер а?-заяде я Флинт до нея.

Тогава Алис се сети за нещо, което й бе казал Джордж миналата вечер.

-Теодор трябва да внимаваш.

Монтагю попита, облягайки се на стената, скръствайки ръце:

-За какво?

-Снощи Уизли ми спомена, че за теб са се носили слухове, че си се присъединил към Черния Лорд.

За миг трякането на съдове от кухната спря. Очевидни тази новина притесни доста Теодор, но след малко дойде с чаша пълна с гореща течност вътре.

-Трябва да измисля нещо в такъв случай тогава.-и подаде чашата на Алис.

Настъпи кратко мълчание докато Алис поглъщаше неприятната на вкус отвара на един дъх, но Грейбек наруши тишината:

-Както казвах преди да влезе Лестранж и да ни прекъсне...-той сниши малко гласа си и продължи.-Черния Лорд има задача за вас, освен тази, която ви е възложил. Поръча, когато премахвате Закайръс Смит да заловите баща му и да го заведете при него в щаба. Каза също да избиете цялото семейство, ако са в момента с такова на мътнородите, а от останалите да зарежете, каквото е останало от Уизли. Ако ви се наложи избивайте семействата на останалите в списъка.

-Само това ли е?-попита Нот, гледайки Грейбек със свити вежди.

Фенрир постоя за момент, мислейки настървено и после добави:

-Предава почитанията си на Лестранж за добре свършената работа с Боргин.

Алис остави чашата си на масата и каза шеговито:

-Приемам ги.-облегна се въздъхвайки на дивана и заяви.-Сега съм много по-добре. Имаш ли кариерони Грейбек?

-Аз нося твоите.-обади се Рукууд и започна да рови из джобовете на мантията си. След минута от там извади два стека увити в бежова хартия и подаде единия на Нот, а другия на Алис.

-Августус! Ти си моя герой!-заяви с усмивка момичето, поемайки пакета от Рукууд.

-Колко ти дължа?-попита Нот, отваряйки своя и вадейки една бяла кутия от многото вътре.

-Взимам ги за без пари от един приятел, който ми е длъжник. Вчера се изпокарахме с младия Малфой, защото държеше да ми ги плати, а аз...

Алис се сепна при споменавамето на братовчед й и прекъсна Рукууд:

-Виждал си се с Драко вчера! Къде? Как е той?

Рукууд я погледна и каза:

-Ами... добре беше. Как няма да е с две мадами под ръце. Беше в една кръчма в Корнуол. Малко се понапи и се изпокара с един вампир.-при притеснения поглед на Алис той добави.-Ама нищо не му стана. Е... надявам се, че нищо не муе е станало след като Бела го изкара с няколко проклятия от една от стаите в кръчмата докато той обслужваше една красавица. Рабастан със сигурност му е изчел една дълга лекция за всеотдайност към Черния Лорд.

Алис я напуши смях. Братовчед й определено не си губеше времето. С широка усмивка, тя запали един кариерон със запалката на Нот и погледна към тавана. След миг Флинт се понадигна малко и момичето усети ръката му върху рамото си. Тя не се възпротиви. В крайна сметка не изглеждаше зле, а и беше добра партия. Реши, че е хубаво да пофлиртува малко за упраженение за Уизли по-късно. Тя почти незабелязано премести бедрата си върху неговите. При това нейно движение Мракъс хвана външното бедро и започна да придърпва краката й към себе си. Той започна да прокарва ръката си по външната страна на крака й като с всяко плъзгане на ръката си стигаше все по-нагоре. До нея Грейбек водеше усилен спор с Монтагю за опастността на вампирите, а Нот и Рукууд се опитваха да озаптят спора. Никой в стаята не забелязваше какво става между Алис и Маркъс. Скоро той долепи чело до нейното и тя потъна в зелените му очи. Обичаше да изучава очите на хората. Те разкриваха всичко за човека. Неговите бяха много красиви-точно като самия Флинт. Тогава тя долепи устни до неговите и започнаха страстно да се целуват. След няколко минути Маркъс спря целувката и прошепна в ухото на Алис:

-Искаш ли да продължим някъде, където е по-тихо.

Алис кимна. Флинт я вдигна и обви краката й около кръста си. Тогава най-сетне настъпи мълчание. Момичето обви ръце около врата му и отново впи устните си в неговите. Маркъс спря за момент и се обърна към Рукууд и Грейбек, които ги зяпаха:

-Ние за малко ще изчезнем. Вие тръгвайте бе мен. Не бива никой да ви вижда. За мен не е проблем ако си покажа физиономията навън. Ще се видим в щаба.-и излезе, носейки Алис на ръце. През целувките момичето му даваше напътствия към нейната стая. Щом влязоха Флинт затвори врата с крак и постави Алис на леглото без да се отлепват един от друг. Момичето започна да разкопчава черната му риза, а той прокара ръка по бедрото й като повдигна леко късата й нощница. Маркъс започна да целува нежно врата й и свлече тънките презрамки на нощницата от раменете й. След секунди Алис бе легнала по гръб на леглото, а Флинт се бе надвесил над нея и продължаваше да я целува по врата. Изведнъж момичето започна да се дърпа и каза:

-Не. Нещо не е наред.

Момчето спря и с разочарование каза:

-Не ми казвай, че си размислила.

Тогава Алис се усмихна и с едно добре премерено движение вече тя беше отгоре а Флинт отдолу.

-Така е по-добре.-заяви момичето навеждайки се напред.

Маркъс се усмихна и попита:

-Винаги ли трябва ти да си във владение?

Алис доближи устните си до неговите и прошепна:

-Не, но е желателно.

След няколко часа двамата лежаха един до друг, запъхтяни. Маркъс я бе прегърнал и притиснал до себе си, а тя бе сложила ръка върху неговата. Момичето размишляваше. Чудеше се как да попита по-деликатно Флинт, дали е наясно, че това беше за първи и последен път, но за нейна изненада момчето се обади:

-Това беше за единия път, нали?

С усмивка, че не й се бе наложило тя да задава въпроса, момичето каза:

-Разбира се!

Флинт я целуна по рамото, а тя попита:

-Знаеш ли колко е часа?

-Съдейки по светлината навън, някъде към десет.-отвърна Маркъс, надигайки се да види по-добре през прозореца отвън.-Доста се позабавихме, а?-каза той смейки се.

Алис се обърна към него и с игрив поглед го целуна и каза:

-Определено.-но след това се надигна от леглото, махайки чаршафите и почна да рови из сака си за дрехи.

-Бързаш ли за някъде?-попита Флинт, облягайки се на двете си ръце.

Алис изнамери една къса мантия с дота дълги ръкави за сметка на това и голяма качулка. Момичето се облече и се огледа в огледалото на гардероба. Беше й точно по мярка и й стоеше зашеметяващо. Забеляза, че на ръкава й е закачена фиба и момичето предположи, че върви с дрехата. Тя захвана с нея косата си от едната страна и откри, че изобщо не й седи зле. Флинт излезе от леглото и с едно махване на пръчката вече бе облечен, макар и малко раздърпано. Алис обу ботушите си и стана. Заедно с Флинт излязоха от стаята. Когато влязоха в антрето момчето каза:

-Аз съм до тук.

Алис се обърна към него, а той отвори вратата с думите:

-Беше ми безкрайно приятно г-це Лестранж.

Алис се усмихна игриво и каза на свой ред:

-И на мен г-н Флинт. Затова сега ще ви целуна за последен път преди да започнем да се правим, че между нас не е имало нищо.-и тя се надигна и целуна Маркъс, докато той прекарваше пръсти по врата й. След миг се отлепиха един от друг и момчето излезе като Алис затвори вратата след него. Тя се отправи към кухнята с идеята да закуси и завари Нот, мъчещ се над кафеената масичка с писане на писмо. Монтагю пък седеше до него на дивана и се заливаше от смях, а за изненада на момичето една мъничка улулица се рееше във въздуха над Теодор и бухукаше укорително. Алис се отправи към кухнята и попита:

-На кой пишеш?

С очевидно нервен глас Нот отвърна:

-На братовчед ти.

Алис си взе една ябълка от фруктиерата на плото и се облегна с гръб към хола на него.

-За какво?

При тези думи на Дейвид му стана още по смешно. Но Нот си остана напълно сериозен и отговори:

-Питам го дали това твое държание е нормално.

Момичето се задави с ябълката и светкавично се обърна към хола, гледайки тила на Теодор и каза заплашително:

-По-точно?

Нот очевидно бе приключил с писането и лекичко подухваше пергамента за да изсъхне по-бързо мастилото. След секунда каза преспокойно:

-Нормално ли е да се напиваш през пет минути, да пушиш като комин и да спиш с всеки срещнат?-и започна да сгъва пергамента.

Алис се ядоса много от този коментар, затова без да мисли отиде със стиснати юмруци при Нот и го попита яростно:

-На теб какво ти влиза в работата?

Теодор вдигна поглед към нея и каза:

-Като ръководител на мисията ми влиза напълно в работата дали участниците в нея приемат сериозно своите задължения без да се разсейват.

-За сега съм направила повече от вас двамата взети заедно!-разкрещя се момичето.

Теодор сгъна още веднъж писмото и каза тихо без да поглежда Алис:

-За сега.

-Нямаш абсолютно никакво право да ми се месиш личния живот! Не ме интересува, че си ръководител на мисията!-закрещя отново момичето.

Нот очевидно много се ядоса от казаното, защото стана и каза през зъби:

-Бъди благодарна, че не съм все още отнесъл въпроса към Черния Лорд! Няма да чакам да оплетеш конците, за да се обърна за помощ към него! Разбираш ли ме?

Алис го гледаше вбесено. След секунда момичето каза спокойно, но с възможно най-злобния глас, който имаше:

-Знаеш ли какво Нот? Не ме интересува! Отнасяй въпроса към, който си искаш! Изобщо не ме грее! Писна ми от твоите непрестанни критики относно живота ми!-момичето с рязък замах взе кутията си кариерони от масата и излезе от хола. Взе си наметалото от закачалката и излизайки от апартамента трясна вратата с все сила.

Монтагю седеше на дивана и наблюдаваше поразения от последните буми на Алис Теодор.

-Това не мина добре.-отбеляза мъдро той.

Нот го погледна злобно и каза:

-Ооо! Я млъквай!-и даде знак на птицата все още рееща се във въздуха да кацне на масата.

-Какво? Мисля, че до някъде тя е права.-и няблюдаваше как Теодор внимателно върза писмото за крачето на улулицата.

-Мислиш, че е права да спи с всеки срещнат?-попита той, отнасяйки совата към прозореца.

-В крайна сметка, това си е нейна работа.-заяви Дейвид.-Според мен, много се бъркаш.

Нот пусна совата да отлети и се облегна на рамката на прозореца, въздишайки тежко:

-Знаеш ли какво?Може би веднъж в живота си си прав.-и загледа качулатата фигура на Алис, отправяща се към "Продънения котел"...


	10. Chapter 10

Алис се бе басочила към първото място, където й бе хрумнало-"Продънения котел". Надяваше се там поне да закуси като хората. Тя влезе с гръм и трясък в кръчмата и се настани на една изолирана малка маса в ъгъла. Беше супер бясна на Нот. В момента мразеше и най-малката подробност свързана с него. И единственото, което искаше бе да забрави всичко свързано с Теодор. Един млад и чаровен келнер пристигна да я обслужи.

-Ще желаете ли нещо красива госпожице?-каза той и се усмихна лъчезарно.

Алис го погледна и тъй като нервите й бяха опънати не отговори на усмивката му а само каза:

-Английска закуска и един портокаолов сок.

Тя сложи лакти на масата и се наведе напред. Беше десет и нещо. Имаше достатъчно време до обяд. Тя бръкна в джоба на мантията си и от там извади пергамента с имената на членовете на "Вода". Разгъна го и започна да го разучава. Скоро с поръчката й пристигна. Келнера постави нещата на масата й, а тя го попита:

-Прощавайте, но имате ли перо, с което да ми услужите?

Момчето се усмихна и й подаде едно, което измъкна от задния джоб на панталона си, заедно с една миниатюрна мастилница. Алис кимна в знак на благодарност и отхапвайки една препечена филиика написа срещу иманата на Лий Джорджън и Алиша Спинет, Хогсмиийд-"Магийки шегобийки от Уизли". После драсна срещу името на Анджелина Джонсън "Чъдли Кенънс". След това започна внимателно да разучава списъка. Откри, че по-голямата част от него са хора от Грифиндор. Нямаше слидеринци, което позарадва Алис. Зачеркна Хари Потър от него. После забеляза неговите най-добри приятели Хърмаяни Грейнджър и Рон Уизли. Те двамата със сигурност бяха с него и прецени, че е почти невъзможно да се добере до тях. Реши, че между другото може да се отърве от Сюзън Боунс, която в момента живееше с възрастния си грохнал дядо след смъртта на леля й миналото лято. Хана Абът пък живееше в Лондон с баща си, който бе мъгъл след като лично баща й-Родолфус бе очистил майката на Абът, която бе магьосница. За Джъстин Финч-Флечли знаеше със сигурност, че е мътнород, защото през втората й година в Хогуортс беше вкаменен от чудовището в стаята на тайните. За Закайръс Смит не знаеше много. Сещаше се за един Смит в минисрерството, който бе заместил Амос Дигъри на поста му като ръководител на отдела за контрол и регулация на магическите създния. Може би ставаше дума за този Смит. От останалите знаеше единствено за Луна Лъвгуд, че баща й бе редактор на "Дрънкало". Знаеше, и че братята Крийви бяха мътнороди и нищо повече. Драсна срещу имената на тези хора това, кето знаеше за тях и се зае със закуската си. Сед като се нахрани сгъна пергамента и отново го пъхна в джоба на мантията си. Сервитьора дойде да събере опразнените чинии и си взе перото и мастилницата като този път Алис му се усмихна също. Тя измъкна от джоба си кутията кариерони запали един с пмощта на магическата си пръчка. Извенъж качулата висока фигура се вмъкна в почти празното заведение. Алис не можеше да види лицето му, но не му се учуди. Напоследък много такива идваха в "Продънения котел". Ясно си личеше, че той търси къде да седне и изведнъж той се отправи към Алис. Момичето се изненада, но не даде никакъв външен признак, че е учудена. Човекът застана до нея и чак тогава тя успя да го разпознае.

-Татко?-промълви тя.

Човекът под качулката се усмихна и сложи пръст на устните си, за да й подскаже да не казва името му или някакви обръщния, които могат да го разкрият. Той попита тихо:

-Свободно ли е?

Алис кимна и въодушевено се надигна от стола. Баща й седна срещу нея, но без да сваля качулката. Изведнъж усмивката му помръкна при вида на цигарата в ръката на дъщеря му:

-Алис. Грейбек ли те научи?-каза той с укор.

Момичето се усмихна виновно и замрънка:

-Не точно...

Родолфус я гледаше ядосано и попита:

-Драко е нали? Ще му дам аз един кариерон като се върне! Да те учи на такива работи!

Алис се стресна и каза хващайки ръката на баща си:

-Тате... Вече съм голяма. Не са ми виновни нито Фенрир, нито Малфой.

Погледа на баща й поомекна при тези думи.

-Права си.-каза тихо той.-И вечно ще съжалявам за това,че порасна без мен.

Двамата се усмихнаха. И тя попита:

-Искаш ли нещо?

Родолфус поклати глава и каза:

-Не. Имам работа на Мракон-али и нямам време. Всъщност надявах се да те видя тук, защото скоро заминавам за Румъния и не вярвам, че ще си дойда скоро.-той взе ръката на дъщеря си в своята и я целуна.-Чао, миличка.

Но в този момент Алис се сети за един въпрос, който я мъчеше от много време и реши, че сега бе момента да го зададе:

-Само да те питам.-момичето сниши глас и продължи.-Знаеш ли колко продължава една спасителна мисия до Азкабан?

Родолфус много се учуди на този неин въпрос и все пак с леко колебание й отговори:

-Когато измъкваха нас им бе отнело 3 месеца. Но имай в предвид, че тогава там бяха дименторите, които бяха на наша страна. Сега там има аврори. Ще е много по-трудно от миналия път.

При тези думи Алис сведе разочаровано глава. Но баща и хвана нежно брадичката й и повдигна леко главата й. Той се усмихваше. След минутка съзерцание попита:

-Ти излъга, когато Бела попита дали сте спали заедно, нали?-гледаше я предизвикателно.

-С кой?-уж не разбра Алис.

Родолфус изсумта сякаш да каже:"Знаеш много добре с кой имам в предвид."

-Не. Наистина не сме.-после сведе поглед и реши, че на баща си може да сподели.-Е, ведъж за малко, но тогава и двамата не бяхме в много цветущо състояние, но не е ставало нищо по-силно между нас.

-Но ти се е искало нали? И на него му се е искало. Но сте се въздържали от една страна заради това, че сте роднини, а от друга заради задълженията ви. Ставало е нещо такова нали?

Алис отново сведе глава. Замисли се дали трябва да казва на баща си нещо нещо такова и все пак кимна бавно. Тя усети нежната ръка на баща си от едната страна на лицето си и той заговори:

-Наясно си, че тези чувства трябва да ги преодолеете.

Алис вдигна поглед и видя, че върху лицето на баща й е изписана загриженост, затова не се сдържа и каза:

-Вече се разбрахме с него. И аз действам по въпроса от известно време, а доколкото разбрах тази сутрин, и той не си губи времето.

Родолфус се усмихна и каза:

-Радвам се.-погледа я известно време и после се наведеи я целуна по бузата и добави.-Вече наистина трябва да тръгвам.

Той стана и излезе бързо от заведението към Диагон-али. Момичето се радваше, че поне с баща й за сега отношенията вървят наистина чудесно. Имаше чувството, че той наистина съжалява, че е пропуснал всичките тези години с дъщеря си, и че ако не бе отишъл в Азкабан щеше да бъде наистина чудесен родител. Слидеринката усещаше, че той много прилича на смата нея и затова се разбират така добре. Алис гледа известно време след него, докато не осъзна, че е почти 12. Тя поиска сметката и само след минути вече се бе запътила към магазина на Джордж. На входа имаше огромна тълпа. Някак си. Алис успя да вмъкне в магазина и успя да зърне червената коса на един от близнаците на касата.

-Къде е Джордж?-попита тя, разпознавайки Фред, който се различаваше от брат си по това, че носа му бе беше малко по голям и по дебелината на гласа му.

Фред я изгледа доста изненадано и изведнъж попита подозрително, но шеговито:

-Ти ли си г-ца Тайнственост, която напи брат ми снощи и го отвлече от редовните му задължения, Лестранж?

Преди Алис да отговори някой се обади:

-Фред! Остави я на мира! Аз съм виновен за вчера и никой друг!-Алис се обърна и зърна Джордж, който й се притичаше на помощ.-Здравей.-обърна се към нея той.

Алис се усмихна и го целуна леко по бузата, казвайки:

-Здравей.

При това тяхно поведение Фред се хвана за челото с едната ръка, а с другата започна да маха, говорейки си:

-Не видях току що Ледената Кралица на Хогуортс да раздава целувки! Не! Това е просто сън! Точно така един доста извратен сън!-той спря за момент и отново погледна към Джордж и Алис, който го зяпаха странно и започна уж да ридае.-Боже! Не е сън! Дошъл е краят на света! Всички ще умрем!

Джордж удари Фред през главата и изсумтя:

-Стига си се превземал!

Фред разтъркваше удареното място и гледаше с присвити очи близнака си сякаш да го види по-добре и изведнъж заяви весело:

-Защитаваш гаджето! Браво, Джордж! С Джини започнахме да се притесняваме, че си обърнал резбата!

Другия близнак го изгледа злобно и се обърна към Алис:

-Извини го! Просто още е ядосан, че вчера го оставих да се оправя сам с магазина.

-Не! Ядосан съм, че и днес ще го направиш!-заяви Фред, опитвайки се да привлече вниманието им.

Джордж се обърна с укор към брат си и попита:

-А ти колко пъти си ме оставял сам да ръководя всичко, доката се шматкаш някъде с Анджелина?

Фред вдигна пръст да възрази, но като че ли не успя да намери отговор, затова каза намръщено:

-Чудесно! Заминавай!

Джордж се усмихна весело и каза:

-Знаех си, че ще ме разбереш!

Той хвана под ръка Алис и излязоха от магазина. Тогава тя попита:

-Къде ще ходим?

-Изненада е. Свали си наметалото, защото мъгълите ще започнат да се чудят.

Алис се изненада. Явно Джордж не се страхуваше да поема рисковани стъпки. Тя махна наметалото си и каза:

-Няма къде да го сложа.

Джордж в този момент набутваше своето във черно-оранжева раница и каза:

-Пъхни го тук.

Тя наблъска бързо наметалото си и се огледа във витрината на Оливандър.

-Няма ли да изглеждам странно така?-попита тя.

Джордж я хвана за ръката и я стисна, заявявайки:

-Най-много да накараш някой и друг мъгъл да припадне от захлас, но какво толкова.-той се засмя, докато Алис му се усмихна чаровно и после добави.-Няма проблеми. Дрехата ти прилича на мъгълските дълги одежди, с които се обличат жените.

Той прехвърли раницата през лявото си рамо и тръгна с Алис към "Продънения котел". Джордж се бе облякъл в същите дрехи като вчера и тъй като сега бяха прави Алис можеше да го огледа като хората. Беше доста мускулест. Момичето се досети, че в Хогуортс беше перфектен бияч и че сiгурно е пддържа формата си с куидич. Имаше хубаво телосложение. Не колкото това на Драко и все пак не бе за изхвърляне. Имаше много чаровна усмивка и много хубави зелени очи. Изобщо не приличаха на нейните и все пак бяха красиви и й напомняха за баща й. Преди да се опомни вече бяха влязли в "Продънения котел". Келнерът, който я бе обслужил по-рано се усмихна и попита:

-Връщате се толкова скоро?

Тя също се усмихна и каза:

-Боя се, че не.

Джордж я погледна въпросително, а тя отбеляза:

-Закусвах тук преди малко.

Джордж кимна и излязоха на мъгълската улица. Алис мразеше мъгълите. Откакто се помнеше винаги ги е мразела всичко свързано с тях. Беше израснала научена от леля си и чичо си, че мъгълското общество е напаст, без която щеше живота да е по-лесен. Бе израснала и с убеждението, че дори магьосниците, произлизащи от мъгълски семейства не са по-различни от самата пасмина, от която идват. Имаше подобно отношение и към тези, които са наполовина. За равни приемаше единствено старите магьоснически семейства. Не тези като родоотстъпниците Уизли или Джонсън, а тези, които уважават традициите и ги спазват. Алис бе наполовина Блек-едни от най-уважаваните магьоснически фамилии и наполовина Лестранж-една от малкото останали чисти семейства, които са си спечелили страхопочитанието на хората със своята черта да са близки с Черния Лорд. Алис бе една от малкото останали чистокръвни магьосници и това беше мисъл, която винаги я караше да вдигне високо глава. Благодарение на това нейно положение бе заела заедно с Драко трона на Слидерин, а сега щеше да вземе трона сред Смъртожадните. Искаше и щеше да го направи. Тогава една млада жена, не по-малка от самата Алис се блъсна в нея.

-Много извинявайте. Не гледах къде ходя и...-започна да се извинява момичето, но Алис я прекъсна съскайки гневно:

-Да не си посмяла да ме обсипваш с мръсни извинения, идващи от мръсната уста на мръсна мъгълка като теб!

Момичето я гледаше втрещено. А Алис отметна красивата си коса назад и продължи по пътя си, докато Джордж спря и каза на момичето:

-Не й обръщайте внимание. Малко нервна днес.

За негово щастие Лестранж не чу какво каза и той я последва. След като водеше настървен дебат със себе си най-сетне попита:

-Защо се държиш така с мъгълите и изобщо мъгълокръвните? Какво са ти направили?

Алис, като че ли полагаше огромни усилия да не се обърне и да си тръгне, но знаеше, че ако го направи рискува да провали мисията, затова отговори бавно, но отчетливо:

-Те не са като нас. Те просто ни усложняват живота и се множат като мравки. Освен всичко това се съешават с нашите и така мърсят и нашата кръв.

-Какво им е по-различното от нас? И те са хора и те чувстват.-набра смелост Джордж.

-Не очаквам ти точно да разбереш какво имам в предвид.-каза през зъби Алис без да го поглежда.

-Защо не ми обясниш тогава?-спря той на място.

Алис осъзна, че е спрял, затова и тя спря. Наистина не й се искаше да обяснява това точно на Уизли, но прецени, че няма друг избор, затова се доближи до него и го погледна в очите.

-Те не са като нас. Те не могат да правят това, което ние можем и все пак се опитват. Очаквах, че с баща като твоя ще си наясно какво правят с нашата земя, с нашия свят! Унищожават един по един всеки ресурс, който има земята и така заедно с тях постепенно загазваме и ние. Боя се, че за съжеление дишаме същия въздух, който и те. Въздуха, който с всеки изминал ден става все по-замърсен, а ние не можем да им се опълчим. Знаеш ли защо?-Джордж поклати глава, а Алис каза.-Заради такива като теб! Зради такива като Потър! Заради такива като тъпото министерство! А знаеш ли за какво са създадени всъщност? За да ни слугуват. Говори си, колкото искаш сълзливите приказки, че са като нас, но не са! В крайна сметка домашното духче също чувства, но както сигурно си забелязал те носят подноса, а ние размахваме магическата пръчка. Сега доволен ли си?-попита тя като беше само на мили метри от лицето на Джордж.

Уизли я гледаше втрещено. Лестранж бе сигурна, че полага огомни усилия да не продължи спора с нея, но само каза:

-Различните хора, идващи от различни семейства имат различниубеждения.-каза тихо той.

-Радвам се, че сме на същата страница.-каза момичето обръщайки се напред. За миг се усъмни, но след секунда Уизли я хвана за ръката й и продължиха напред.

Скоро стигнаха до голям парк. Джордж започна да води Алис по многобройните алеи. След миг момичето се озова пред огромен стадион...


	11. Chapter 11

Алис я наведе странната мисъл, че мъгълите, които минават наоколо не забелязват огромната величествена постройка. Чу една жена да казва на приятелката си, която стискаше с ръка малко русичко момченце:

-Тази огромна метална ограда само загрозява хубавия парк.-и обърна глава към стадиона.

Алис се огледа много внимателно, но така и така не забеляза "огромна метална ограда", за която приказваше мъгълката. Извднъж една мисъл и щукна в главата.

-Това да не е...-започна колебливо тя.

Джордж се ухили и довърши:

-Куидич стадион. Казва се "Торнадос". Всичко му е много хубаво само се надявам да не се натъкнем на твоя съквантирант Монтагю, защото не копнея от желание да го зърна.

Алис се разсмя и заяви:

-Бoже! От кога не съм играла куидич!

Джордж я изгледа много странно и попита:

-Не беше ли в отбора по куидич на Слидерин?

Алис се усети на къде отива разговора, но изплю редовните извинения:

-Първия мач бях болна, а за следващите два бях с навхната китка. След това отпаднахме от класирането. Всичко на всичко съм посетила две тренировки.-докато на ум си припомняше, че през времето на мачавоте и тренировките по куидич, Алис беше в Нужната стая с Драко и се опитваха да оправят един магически сандък, така че да вкарат Смъртожадните в Хогуортс. На момичето й липсваше куидича, но смяташе, че замомента опозотворява времето си възможно най-добре.

-Кофти. Помня, че докато бях в Хогуортс искаха да те приемат още в първи курс за бияч, но нещо не се получи, защото Снейп не успя да издейства разрешително. Имаш доста силна лява ръка. Знам от личен опит.-прекъсна я от унеса й Уизли.

-Да не би да съм те уцелила с блъджъра?-обърна се с изненада към него слидеринката, която бе фраснала толкова много хора с тоя въпросен блъджър, че просто не бе възможно да запомни всичките си жертви.

-В четвърти курс ме удари в лявата китка. В шести ми счупи носа...-но добави бързо при притеснения поглед на Алис.-Но Мадам Помфри го оправи за броени секунди. А в седми лежах в болничното крило две седмици, защото ме удари в тила. Отзад ми е шита глaвата. Междудругото това беше нечестно, защото тогава бях не играх на мача заради Ъмбридж и все пак реши да ме уцелиш. Рон искаше да те прокълне тогава ама Фред му каза, че ако изобщо успее след това ще загуби години да се отървава от проклятието, което ти ще му направиш. Знаеш ли, че докато бяхме в Хогуорт, не знам как е било в Слидерин, но от останалите домове доста се страхуваха от теб?

Алис го погледна и каза с повдигнати вежди:

-Имах си идея. Веднъж една първокурсничка от Хъфълпаф се разрева след като я погледнах.-Джордж я изгледа изненадано.

-Това не съм го чувал.-каза той, клатейки глава.-Но очевидно носещите короната на Слидерин винаги са си всявали страх. Едва ли е много приятно, но все пак си има своите...

-Ти луд ли си? Велико е да умееш да всяваш ужас. Така може да постигнеш всичко! Абсолютно всичко! И още по-добре ако носиш короната на Слидерин, както ти се изрази.

-Очевидно и тук гледните ни точки се разминават. Как ще си създадеш приятели, ако те непрестанно треперят случайно да не ги прокълнеш?-попита той, когато вече влизаха в самия стадион.

-Не са ти нужни приятели. Те само...-тя, като че ли търсеше подходящите думи, с които да се изрази.-...те правят слаб.

Джордж се спря за втори път днес оставен в шок от думите на Алис.

-Говориш като Смртожаден.-отрони той шокиран.

Момичето се обърна и се направи възможно най-обидената физиономия, за която межеше да се сети. Ако не изиграеше това добре щеше не само да провали мисията, но и да осведоми без никакви проблеми Ордена на Феникса за своята позиция, а не след дълго сигурно щяха и да издават постери с няйна снимка и надпис: "Издирва се". Тя заговори така сякаш всеки момент от очите й щяха да рукнат сълзи:

-Това, че имам позиции различни от твоите не значи, че съм Смъртожаден.- тя отклони глава в страни и продължи.-Това, че съм слидеринка не значи, че съм на тъмната страна. Това, че родтелите ми са известни Смъртожадни не значи, че подкрепям Ти-Знаеш-Кой!-последните думи изрече с по-висок тон.

-Изобщо не съм си и помислял, че може да си такава. Не исках да те обидя! Просто леко се шокира от това твое изявление.-той отиде при нея и я погледна в очите.-Знаеш, че съм глупак и понякога ръся тъпотия след тъпотия. Абсолютно никога не бих си помислил, че ти може да си Смъртожаден.-за последното иречение Джордж излъга наистина жестоко. Той винаги си е мислил, че Алис ще стане Смъртожаден ако не днес, то след 10 години, но все някога щеше да стане. Но сега, след сълзливото изявление на Алис, имаше желязна причина, с която можеше да се замозалъгва.

Когато сложи главата на рамото му тя се усмихна лекичко и каза:

-Няма проблеми.

Постояха, гледайки се няколко минути и Джордж прдума весело:

-Хайде! Малко куидич ще те ободри!

Алис кимна и се усмихна. Вътрешно си мислеше, че трябва да стане актриса след този блестящо, изпълнен номер. Момичето се огледа. Намираше с в голямо помещение, облицовано в бял мрамор изцяло. Бе доста светло вътре. По стените имаше плакати и снимки в рамки на отборите на "Торнадос" през годините. Алис се спря пред онази, която беше от тази година и успя да зърне Монтагю, който както винаги изглеждаше перфектно. Джордж се бе отправил към гишето, където вещица на средна възраст си пилеше ноктите. Той се икашля звучно, а тя без да спре със заниманието си попита:

-Какво ще желаете?

-Два ключа, две метли и облекло за красавицата до мен.-заговори той, а Алис го сръчка, при което той се разхили.

Вещицата продължи да си зяпа ноктите на едната ръка, а с другата трясна на гишето опърпан каталог с думите:

-Изберете си.

Алис разлисти каталога. Откри, че вътре присъстват и куидичните им мантии за Хогуортс, но тя бързо си изби идеята от главата да си поръча слидерински одежди. Изведнъж погледа и се спря върху една изцяло черна униформа. На минутката момичето заяви:

-Ето тази.-и посочи модела на жената. Вещицата махна разсеяно с пръчка и на тезтяга се появиха две метли сгънат комплект одежди и два мънички ключа-единия розов, а другия син.

Алис си взе дрехите,метлата и ключа и се запъти след Уизли, който започна да напира да й помага:

-Дай да нося метлата. Виж как си се натоварила.

-Джордж! Добре съм! В крайна сметка не съм направена от захар.-каза Алис. Скоро стигнаха тесен коридор, където една срещу друга имаше две врати.

-Женската съблекалня е отдясно. Ще те чакам тук.-каза той като влизаше в мъжката съблекалния.

Тя влезе през вратата и с ужас осъзна, че помещението е розово. Тя се понамръщи малко и влезе. Мразеше този цвят. Не знаеше защо, но просто й лазеше по нервите. Тя се загледа в ключа си и успя да разпознае цифрата 27. Тя затърси из редиците из шкафове своето и след секунда вече се преобличаше. Около нея за тренировка се обличаха 2 момичета, които очевидно играеха за "Торнадос". Те се кикотеха и си говореха лигаво:

-Толкова е сладък!-заговори една руса и доста грозноватичка вещица, която нахлузваше тъмносиния пуловер.

-Да! Той е мъж-мечта!-заговори друга, която си слагаше предпазните наколенки и беше не по-малко грозна.

Алис си закобпча панталона и се зачуди за кой говорят. Панталона бе доста развалчен и тя го напъха в ботуша, което изглеждаше дота добре. Сложи си тесния черен пуловер и точно, когато си връзваше косата чу отново гласа на русото момиче, което почти изпищя:

-Монтагю е супер готин!

Алис рязко се обърна и без да мисли попита:

-За Дейвид, Дейвид Монтагю ли говорите?

Двете момичета се обърнаха и чернокоста каза надменно:

-Да.

Алис изсумтя и се огледа в голямото огледало. Два кичура не бяха успяли да се прихванат за опашка и свободно висяха пред лицето й като я павеха още по-зловеща. Дрехата й стоеше чудесно.

-Трябва да сте доста пропаднали, за да си падате по него.-заяви Алис невъзмутимо, която не се интересуваше, че макар и грозни двете бяха мускулести, колкото мъже.

-Извинявай много, но аз съм Харуард, Лиза Харуард и за каква се мислиш да ми казваш, че съм пропаднала.-заяви гордо русото момиче. Алис знаеше коя е. Беше гончиика в отбора и беше добра, но много се надуваше. А и Алис знаеше, че в Хогуортс беше с две години над нея и беше в Хъфълпаф, така че очакваше лесно да се справи с нея. Хъфълпавците винаги са се плашели много лесно.

Слидеринката се обърна бавно и с повдигната вежда каза със Слидерински манталитет:

-Аз съм Лестранж, Алис Лестранж и се мисля за тази, която може да те направи на кайма с едно простичко проклятие, ако не си мериш приказките.

Както обикновено реакцията на двете момичета бе светкавична след като чуха името на красавицата срещу тях. Те се опулиха за момент, но след като Алис се придвижи до пейката, взе си наметалото и го закопча около врата си, веднага излязоха без да продумат и дума повече. Слидеринката се усмихна на себе си. Радваше се, че фамилното й име всяваше такъв страх. Тя заключи шкафа си и нарами метлата. Тя излезе и зърна Джордж, който я чакаше в стария си куидичен екип от Хогуортс. Той я изгледа от глава до пети и каза:

-Няма смисъл да ти казвам, че изглеждаш зашеметяващо нали?-и й подаде една малка бухалка.-Заповядай. На Фред е, но той няма нищо против.

Алис пое батата и усети познатия прилив на вълнение да я обзема. Ако имаше възможност щеше да живее на метлата. Там се чувстваше наистина свободна и искрено завиждаше на птиците за крилете им, които винаги можеше да ги повдигнат във въздуха щом земята започнеше да ги отегчава. Въздуха беше за нея и много й се щеше да има възможности по-честичко да бъде там. След секунда забеляза, че всъщност Джордж бе хванал в една ръка метлата и бухалката, а в другата носеше черна голяма квадратна кутия, която, като че ли леко се тресеше.

-Това ...-започна момичето гледайки кутията, но Уизли я прекъсна:

-Е блъджър.

Тогава Алис се замисли,че след като "Торнадос" имат сега тренировка къде ще се намери място за тях да играят, но въпроса й веднага се изпари след като напред от тях забеляза позната фигура. Дейвид Монтагю бе сложил ръка върху стената и си разменяше страстна целувка с червенокосо момиче, което се бе залепило до бялата повърхност. Лявата му ръка беше върху талията й, а ръцете на момичето бяха обвити около врата му. Слидеринката се усмихна злобно и започна да вика:

-Блъджъра, Монтагю! Блъджъра!-при тези нейни думи Дейвид подскочи и се огледа.

-Охо! Лестранж!-ухили се той и започна да я дразни.-Нещо много бързо се изниза тази сутрин. Нот май те поядоса, а?-заговори той като загуби всякакъв интерес към момичето до него. Монтагю я пусна и се отправи към съквантирантката си.

-И още как.-заговори невъзмутимо момичето.-Не е негова работа да ми се бърка в личния живот. Наистина ли писа на Драко?

-Да. Боя се, че да.-каза Дейвид като усилено се правеше, че не забелязва Уизли.-А ти какво правиш тук?

-На среща съм.-усмихна се Алис и придърпа Джордж към себе си.-Сигурно се познавате. Джордж Уизли.

Тук Алис се изненада какъв добър актьор излезе Монтагю. Той направи една физиономия, която бе нещо средно между изненада и разочарование и излезе много успешна. Той погледна надменно Джордж и само каза:

-Уизли.-и кимна с глава.

-Монтагю.-направи същото и грифиндореца.

-Значи вие сте тези, които са резервирали едната половина на игрището.-отново се обърна Дейвид към Алис.

-Всъщност аз не съм резервирала нищо.-погледна с усмивка Алис Джордж, който също се усмихна. Тя прецени, че достатъчно го измъчила с компанията на Дейвид и каза.-Хайде. Трябва да тръгваме. Чао.-тя махна лекичко и продължиха напред. Но зад тях се чу гласа на Монтагю, който попита:

-Ще дойдеш ли след като свършите в пъба на ъгъла на улицата срещу изхода на парка.-при объркания поглед на слидеринката, той добави.-Спкойно! Магьоснически е!

Тя погледна въпросително към Джордж, който каза:

-Щом искаш отиди.-и сведе глава. Явно си мислеше, че той не е канен.

-Но ти ще дойдеш с мен!-заяви тя, игнорирайки разочарованието на Монтагю. След като разчете съгласие по лицето на Уизли, тя се обърна към Дейвид и попита:

-Кога?

-Свършваме тренироката към седем и някъде до осем вече сме се икъпали и целия отбор крачи към пъба.-заобяснява слидеринецът, докато си оправяше предпазителите на ръцете.-Чудесно! Значи ще се видим там.-той изведнъж вдигна поглед и каза.-Хайде, че трябва да си взема бухалката.-той й махна и се отправи към съблекалните, съвсем забравил за момичето, което до момент бе целувал така страстно.

Алис отново се обърна и закрачи заедно с Джордж. Червенокосото момиче гледаше намусено и метна един злобен поглед на Алис, която се направи, че не забелязва. Джордж до нея заяви:

-Ето какво било!

Алис го погледна въпросително, но преди да е казала, каквото и да е било Уизли каза:

-Това беше Елизабет Нилсон-капитанката на "Торнадос". Тя е побутнла леко треньора и сигурно така Монтагю се е уредил.

Алис обърна поглед назад и заяви:

-Честно казано не виждам друга причина Монтагю да се забърка с мътнород и то от Грифиндор, а тя дори не е хубава.

Джордж се възмути:

-Толкова ли внимателно си подбирате гаджетата в Слидерин?-той започна отегчено да изброява.- Трябва да е хубав, да е от всеки друг дом, но не и Грифиндор, да е чистокръвен...

Алис прекъсна и каза:

-Най-важното е да е чистокръвен. И никой не е казал, че гледаме да не е само от Грифиндор. Аз по-скоро не бих докоснала някой от Хъфълпаф. За Рейвънклоу също си имаме някакви резерви. Най-добре е ако е от Слидерин, но това и без това няма значение. Колкото и да се обичате-нищо няма да се получи, зяащото повечето слидеринци не се женят по собствено желание, а родителите им правят уреден брак с най-добрата партия, до която могат да се докопат. Например за Драко, започнаха да се редят, когато беше на седем.

-От както е бил на седем?-не можа да повярва Уизли.

-Да. Колкото по-рано започнеш да се уреждат със семейството, толкова по-добре.

-А ти? За теб търсили ли са?

Алис се намръщи, но отговори:

-Да, но при мен е различно. Тъй като родителите ми са извън закона, мой настойник е майката на Драко-Нарциса. Тя ми е дала свобода сама да избирам. При братовчед ми е по-различно. Чичо ми-Луциус държеше той да се ожени за някое от момичетата, които се интересуват от него и леля ми точно така ще направи. Ще му избере някоя кротка като мушица съпруга и това е. Той няма право да протестира.

-Това е отвратително!-възмути се Джордж.-Ако мен бяха решили да ме женят така, щях да избягам на Марс!

-Не го приемай така. За нас е най-важно да си запазим кръвта чиста и всъщност не е важно за кой се жениш, а от каква класа е.Блейз Забини и Милисънт Булстроуд от нашия випуск се женят това лято.-обясни момичето сякаш говореше за времето.

-Това е ужас! Може и да не харесвам Забини, но няма как да не го съжаля! Да го оженят за тая кранта! На бас за хиляда галеона, че ще опита поне веднъж да се самоубие до тогава.

Алис поклати глава:

-Няма да го направи. Забини може да е всякакъв, но държи на семейната чест. Ще се ожени за нея дори да му идва да се изповръща всеки път щом я види.

Те излязоха вече на стадиона. Беше малко по голям от този в Хогуортс и беше поддържан по-добре. Тревата бе по-зелена и бе покрит. Джордж се наведе и остави кутията на земята. Хвана си здраво бухалката и с един ритник отвори кутията на земята. Блъджъра излетя от кутията. Черната топка се отдалечи от тях, но като достигна някъде 50 метра с шеметна скорост се понесе обратното към своите освободители. Алис си пое дълбоко въздух и с едно силно замхване прати блъджъра в другата част на игрището. Там отбора "Торнадос" се събираха ис останаха изненадани, че момиче като Лестранж е успяло да запрати блъджъра на толкова далеч. Тя не продължи да губи време, защото блъджъра вече летеше обратно към нея. Момичето яхна метлата и се издигна във въздуха. Джордж се стрлна към черната топка с думите:

-Ще ти го пратя!-и той фрасна с все сила блъджъра по нея.

За момент Алис реши, че няма да успее да го удари, но след секунда Джордж едвам се размина с бясно отправената към него топка. Той се обърна и загледа отдалечаващия блъджър и след това заговори през смях:

-Още ме имаш на мушка.

Алис също се разкикоти, но след миг викна:

-Джордж! Блъджъра!

Уизли успя навреме да сведе глава и да избегне топката, която се отправи към слидеринката. Момичето я удари и я запрати към головите стълбове. За нейна изненада блъджъра влезе в средния стълб.

-Браво, Лестранж! Ставала си и за гончия.-говореше Джордж присвивайки очи да види по-добре блъджъра.

Но Алис не обърна внимание и заговори укорително:

-Но ти все още не си гледаш гърба.

Уизли се усмихна виновно и каза:

-Имам тоя навик.

Двамата си прекараха велико, докато се занимаваха с блъджъра. Алис изпитваше неописуемо удоволствие за това, че играе пак куидич. На няколко пъти техния блъджър бе нахлувал в другото поле ипрекъсваше тренировката на "Торнадос". Тогава Джордж започваше да се извинява, а Алис да обижда тези,които са започнали да се оплакват за влетелия блъджър.

-Тренира ли ви се? Ето ви една тренировка!-и момичето запрати черната топка по трите гончиики на отбора, които едвам го избегната и започнаха да се мусят. Докато Алис се разправяше с тях, момчетата в отбора се наслаждаваха на красотата на буйното момиче. Монтагю не пропусна да истъкне, че я познава и делят квартира.

-Ще ме запознаеш ли?-промоли се другия бияч.-Хайде де, Монтагю! След тренировката! Нали ще идва в пъба!

Монтагю се начумери, но каза:

-Ако тя няма нищо против.

Търсачът на отбора се наведе към Дейвид и попита:

-А онзи, който ги озаптява, гаджето й ли е?

Монтагю още повече се начумери и заяви:

-Алис няма гаджета. Тя има момчета, с които се среща.

Тогава пазачът се изкара от унеса, с който гледаше момичето и попита:

-Алис ли? Да не става дума за Алис Лестранж? Онази слидеринка, за която се носеха легенди в Хогуортс?

-Същата.-обяви Монтагю.

-Аз със слидеринци не искам да си имам работа. Докато бях в Хогуортс непрестанно си имах проблеми с тях, особено с братовчед й-Драко Малфой. Макар да беше с година по-малък от мен доста съм препатвал от него.

Монтагю се обърна към него и го погледна презрително:

-Не съм очаквал нищо друго освен малодушие от теб Уотсън. Ти все пак бе от Хъфълпаф.-той се обърна отново към Алис и допълни с усмивка.-Само да те светна, че и аз бях от Слидерин.

Алис се връщаше към своята част на игрището със самодоволна усмивка след като бе успяла да запуши устата на тъпите гончиики без да използва магическа пръчка. За сметка на това трите момичета се връщаха бесни към тренировката и щяха да умрат от яд, когато разбраха, че Монтагю е поканил въпросната си приятелка в пъба с тях.

-Това са срещи на отбора! Тя няма право да присъства на тях!-заговори капитанката на "Торнадос".

-Това ще реша аз Нилсон! Връщай се във създуха! Напоследък губиш форма.-каза треньорът и свирна на свирката си.

-Боже! Ти без проблем ще надприказваш Фред и Джини взети заедно!-заговори с възторг Джордж.-Да беше казала още нещо и трите щяха да избухнат в плач!

Алис се усмихна гордо и отново запрати блъджъра към головите стълбове. Някъде към шест и половина с Джордж решиха, че куидича им е стигнал и се отправиха към съблекалните. Но Монтагю викна:

-Лестранж! Седем и половина. Фоайето!

-Добре.-отговори Алис и му махна весело...


	12. Chapter 12

Алис загуби доста време в съблекалнята. Не знаеше защо, но й беше приятно да се тутка, когато й беше позволено. Щом излизаше от душа в съблекалнята влязоха трите гончиики на "Торнадос". По незнайни причини слидеринката я напуши убииствен смях. Овладя се и се съсредоточи върху тоалета си. Щеше да остави скандалите за пъба. С едно махване на пръчката й, косата й вече бе суха. Естествено й трябваха поне 15 минути да се облече и още толкова да си оправи нещата, но по-късно реши, че ще е по-умно, ако си остави нещата в шкафчето й доплати, за да задържи ключа. Да, това определено бе по-добър вариант. Тя заключи шакфчето си и пъхна ключето в мантията си излезе. Усети, че веднага след като е напусна в съблекалнята са започнали настървено да я обсъждат. Джордж не я чакаше пред вратата, затова реши, че най-вероятно е във фоайето и чaка там. След като влезе за пореден път в голямата, бяла зала момичето едвам не избухна в смях. На единствената пейка в залата, която се намираше по средата на помещението, седяха в двата края Джордж и Монтагю, обърнали гръб един друг. Изглеждаха така сякаш се страхуваха, че ако се погледнат ще ги сполети самата смърт. Определено бяха весела гледка. Алис отиде и седна между двмата с думите:

-Какво става?-и се облегна на ръцете си и кръстоса крака.

-Чакаме да пристигнат остналите от отбора.-заяви Монтагю без да поглежда назад.

За разлика от него Уизли се обърна и се настани по-близо до Алис и попита:

-Ще съсържаш ли ключа?-беше забелязал, че не си носеше нещата.

Тя кимна и допълни:

-Да. Тук ми хареса. Благодаря, че ме доведе.-и се наведе и го целуна лекичко по устните и се отдръпна, така че лицата им бяха само на милиметри едно от друго. Тогава Джордж прокара пръсти през косата й и я приближи до себе си, впивайки устните в нейните. Монтагю очевидно се устети какво става зад него, защото започна да смути, но не след дълго по коридора се зададе неговото спасение. Елизабет Нилсон макара и все още ядосана крачеше по коридора към него. Той се надигна от пейката и се отправи към нея. Прилепи я до една стена и започна да показва на какво е способен. Момичето в обятията му не се противеше, но със сигурност щеше, ако знаеше, че всъщност той се опитва да види дали Лестранж ревнува колкото него, когато е целува друга. Картинката в залата бе изключително смешна. На пейката Алис и Джордж изобщо не се притесняваха, че се намират на публично място, а пък на стената до коидора Монтагю и Нилсон правеха нищо по-различно от това, което и те. Дойдоха другия бияч и търсачът на отбора, които леко се посмутиха при гледката в залата. Те шепнейки се отправиха към вратата и подхвърлиха тихичко, но достатъчно силно, за да ги чуе Монтагю:

-Ние ви чакаме в пъба.-и излзоха, хилейки се.

Никой не им обърна внимание и всички продължиха да се занимават с половинките си. Отново се чуха стъпки по коридора и не след дълго в залата цъфнаха и останалите две гончиики заедно с пазача на "Торнадос". Двете момичета започнаха да сумтят презрително при гледката, която се разкри пред тях. Русата се провикна вбесено, когато излизаха:

-Когато приключите можете да се присъедините към простосмъртните.

За съжаление и на нея никой не й обърна особено внимание. Джорджо прокарваше пръсти по бедрото на Али тъкмо, когато в залата се разнесе гръмък глас:

-Това да не ви е публичен дом!

Всички се обърнаха към коридора, който водеше към съблекалните и видяха треньора, който се трсеше от яд.

-Извинявай, тренер!-каза виновно Монтагю и пусна Нилсон, която бе повдигнал леко от земята.

-Не ми харесва идеята за връзка между членове на отбора. Може да повлияе серизоно на играта ви. Нилсон, напоследък не си във най-добрата си форма. И мисля, че се дължи на новия ти приятел. Не го приемай лично Монтагю.-заговори доста строго треньорът.

Алис осъзна, че вече е хубаво да се отправят към пъба, затова отиде до гишето и остави един галеон на вещицата с думите:

-Ще задържа шкафчето.-и се обърна отново към Монтагю, който най-майсторски се измъкваше.

-Ами... оставям ви да се разберете, а аз отивам в пъба.-и махна лекичко на приятелката си, която го гледаше намусено.

Алис и Джордж тъкмо излизаха, когато Монтагю се проеикна след тях:

-Изчакйте ме!

Алис спря на вратата, но Джордж продължи сякаш не го е чул и излезе навън, оставяйки Дейвид и Алис сами на вратата. Дейвид се огледа внимателно и изсъска вбесено:

-Какво, подяволите, правиш?

Алис го изгледа доста странно и си обеща, че ако това бе поредния опит да я поучават, Монтагю щеше да си изпати жестоко.

-Какво имаш предвид?-попита тя, присвивайки очи.

-Ако не те познавах щях да реша, че наистина си хлътнала по тоя Уизли. Не мислиш ли, че малко се престараваш?-процеди през зъби Дейвид.

Алис го изгледа злобно и каза:

-Това ни най-малко не те интересува. Какво ви прихваща с Нот? Вече се самозабравихте! Стига сте трперели над мен и си гледайте работата! Какъв ви е проблема!

Монтагю очевидно също се ядоса и заяви с ясен и строг глас:

-Виж какво!-той размаха показалец срещу нея.- Ти наистина прекаляваш! Не се ли виждаш отстрани! Изглеждаш като разгонена кучка! Не мога да разбера какво те е прихванало, но си се променила много през последните две години! Губиш капка след капка цялото си достйнство! За бога! Какво стана с теб!

За първи път в живота й думи изречени от някой нараниха Алис. Тя бе чувала много обиди по свой адрес, но никога не ги бе приемала на сериозно. Обикновено отвръщаше със същото на казалия ги или му пращаше някое проклятиице. А сега по незнайни причини думите на Монтагю кънтяха в главата й. През всичките й години я бяха обиждали толкова много хора, но никой не бе спечелвал вниманието й, каквото и да бе казал. А сега като гръм от ясно небе й стана наистина гадно, че Дейвид я е нарекъл "разгонена кучка". Въпреки болката от нанесената обида, Алис стисна зъби. Нямаше да достави удоволствие на Монтагю като му покаже, че думите му са достигнали до нея. Тя лепна непроницаемата си физиономия и попита отегчено:

-Свърши ли?

Монтагю я гледаше невярващо и изсумтя:

-Ти не схващаш какво правиш нали?

-Не се държа по-различно от теб Монтагю, така че...-започна Алис, гледайки часовника на стената.

-А случайно да виждаш някой да ме уважава? Искаш да станеш като мен ли? Искаш да си в дъното на веригата сред подчинените на Ти-Знаеш-Кой? Искаш най-голямото внимание, което някой ти е обръщал да е от някой еднократен любовник! За бога, Алис! Знаеш ли защо в Хогуортс беше сред най-уважаваните хора? Знаеш ли защо никой не смееше да ти противоречи, дори по-големите? Знаеш ли с какво спечели така силно вниманието на всички момчета и моето?

Алис го гледаше със свити вежди и поклати глава.

-Защото беше роден лидер. Защото беше силна личност. Защото беше уникална и единствена. Защото не бе като останалите безмозъчни слидеринки, копнеещи да се сдобият с власт, лягайки с някой властен мъж. Но...-той я огледа внимателно и довърши.-...вече не си такава. Може много да те обидя с това, но не си по-различна от някоя от курвите, които идват на тържесвата ни в щаба. По това се различаваш от майка си. Тя никога не се е унижавала по този начин. Съжалявам.

И той излезе през вратата, оставяйки Алис сама. Тя сведе глава. Идваше й да зареже всичко в този момент. Нима наистина вече не беше същия човек? Наистина ли отстрани изглеждаше толкова ужасяващо, колкото я бе представил Монтагю?

-Алис?-Джордж се бе пказал на вратата и я гледаше въпросително.

Момичето нямаше никакво намерение да разкрие, че Дейвид е успял да я разстрои. Тя вдигна глава към Уизли и с тъжна усмивка каза:

-Знаеш ли какво? Прекалено съм уморена, за да ходя сега на пъб. Мисля, че ще е по-добре, ако се приберем.

Джордж я изгледа учудено, но след миг кимна с думите:

-И аз съм така.

Те се отправиха към "Продънения котел". Момичето се стараеше да изглежда весело и да не покаже, че нещо не е наред. Говориха си за куидич. Това беше един от малкото им общи интереси, но поне наистина ги палеше тази тема. Докато се усетят вече бяха на Диагон-али, която бе доста празна. Очевидно хората се страхуваха да стоят до късно навън. Алис е обърна с усмивка към Джордж:

-Само ако може да ми дадеш наметалото.-и Джордж започна да бърка из раницата си и й подаде черната наметка. Докато я поемаше момичето усети, че нещо е на път да падне от вътрешния джоб. Момичето с ужас разбра , че това е маската й. Тя рязко протегна ръка и бутна черепоподобния предмет обратно навътре в джоба.

За нейно щастие Джордж нищо не бе забелязал, защото в този момент си бе закопчавал чантата. Той отново я погледна и се наведе да я целуне. Макар и да не й се искаше особено много след думите на Дейвид, момичето не се възпротиви. Уизли се отдръпна от нея и каза:

-Надявам се, че ти е харесало. Утре ще се видим ли?

Алис се замисли, но и дойде една идея в главата и каза:

-Няма да мога. Ще ходя до имението Малфой да си събера остатъка от багажа, което сигурно ще отнеме по-голямата част от деня, така че...-започна тя.

-Ясно.-прекъсна я Джордж.-Ами...знаеш къде да ме намериш. И аз знам къде да те търся. Надявам се да искаш отново да се видим.

Момичето се усмихна и каза:

-Естествено.

-Чудесно!-възкликна момчето и после, обръщайки се към магазина й махна и влезе в шарената сграда.

Беше вече доста тъмно и Алис влезе във входа до затворения магазин на Мадам Молкин. Преди да позвъни на звънеца, тя малко се поколеба. Не изгаряше от желание да срещне погледа на Нот. Въпреки това, тя гордо вдигна лава и позвъня. След секунда на вратата стоеше Теодор, който я гледаше непроницаемо. След като не се отдръпна от рамката, Алис попита вбесено:

-Може ли?

Той не й отговори, а продължи да стои на вратата. Момичето се ядоса и го избута и влезе в апартамента. Умираше от глад, затова отиде в кухнята и грабна една ябълка. Тя се облегна на плота с гръб към хола, но усети, че малко след нея Теодор влезе в хола и седна на дивана с думите:

-Имаш писмо.-и усети как нещо меко я удря в гърба. Тя се обърна и разбра, че Нот току що бе метнал писмо по нея и беше тъкмо отворила уста да ядосано, когато той каза:

-От Драко е.

Алис затвори уста и вдигна писмото от плота. На гърба му разчете с изтънчения почерк на братовчед си: _Алис Лестранж. _Тя захапа ябълката и я остави в устата си докато настървено разтваряше плика. Разгъна дебелия пергамент и зачете:

_Скъпа, Алис!_

_Пиша ти по повод една молба на Нот. Тази стрин получих едн, меко казано, отвратително писмо от самия него. Пишеше един куп неща, с които съм наясно (пиене, пушене). Естествено ми спомена и още нещо, с което не бях така добре запознат. За бога! От всички мъже на света-точно с Монтагю ли! И идеята с Флинт не ми допадна особено!  Шегувам се! Знам, че не е моя работо с кой "си губиш времето" и че мразиш да те командват. Я виж ти! За два дена не съм забравил какво мразиш най-много.Няма значение. Сега съм сигурен, че се опитваш да го изкараш през носа на Нот за това, че изобщо се е опитал да говори с теб за личния ти живот (още нещо, което не съм забравил, че мразиш ), но недей! Няма да е добър вариант, защото сериозно ти казвам: ще пише на ...-сещаш се. Моля те, след като прочетеш следващото изречение не накъсвай писмото на хиляди малки парченца, а обмисли, така да кажем, моето предложение. Според мен ще постъпиш много правилно, ако-първо, за момент поспреш с напивките (само няколко дена- знам, че повече няма да идържиш). Второ, ако започнеш да си водиш своите "гаджета" някъде другаде. Мисля, че той не се е ядосал толкова за това, че си спала с Флинт, колкото за това, че си спала в апарртамента му с Флинт. Не съм сигурен, може и причината да е друга, но за момента не води разни мъжаги в апартамента му. За цигарите не мисля, че се дразни толкова много. И още нещо! Отиди в Мънго и се прегледай за разни болести, които се предават с цеувка. Не знаем дали Уизли е ваксиниран! За това последното знам, че вече много се ядоса! Но да знаеш! Свалям ти шапка, че си стигнала чак до там в името на...-сещаш се. Може и да не те интересува след това писмо, но да те светна, че съм добре. Твоята роднина само ми се кара за кариероните и пиенето точно, както на теб ти се кара Нот, така че да знаеш, усещам, че си бясна, защото аз самия съм. Осъзнах, че не мога да кореспондирам нормално с други женски същества, освен с теб! Съвсем сериозно! Едиснственото, което искат е да ги завед в някоя спалня! Ненормална работа(и за това ми се карат)! Разбрах, че за сега си добре и иначе се справяш още по-добре със заръченото. Давай все така! Не се връзвай на Нот, но имай в предвид кой е ръководител! Страшно ми липсваш и направо ще полудея, защото съвсем скоро изобщо няма да мога да ти пиша(сигурно се доещаш защо). Време е да приключвам, защото усещам как Р.Л. пак се кара с твоята роднина и все пак трябва да отида и да се покрижа, че ще останат живи до края на изпълнението._

_С обич,_

_Драко_

_П.П. Братовчедке, не се шашкай, но имам чувството, че двамата ти роднини-най-близките, смятат скоро да ти сервират нещо неприятно. Не съм сигурен, но без да искам станах свидетел на разговор между двамата по някаква скрита пудролиния. Мъжкият заяви, че ти никога не би се съгласила, а женската, че нямаш избор, зщото е твой дълг към фамилията. Друго незнам. Ще ти пиша, ако разбера още нещо._

Алис вдигна поглед от писмото. Тя взе ябълката от устата си най сетне . Значи Нот бе изпял всичко на Драко. Беше му казал, дори за Монтагю. Момичето се тресеше от яд, но изведнъж тя загледа реда, в който Малфой я предупреждавашеда не се кара с Теодор. Тя отхапа от ябълката и прегледа още веднъж писмото. Значи родителите планират нещо далеч от очарователно за нея. Още нещо, което я притесняваше. Прецени, че за момента няма смисъл да се пита какво е, защото просто не й достигаше информация. Слидеринката сгъна писмото си и го пъхна в джоба си. Почака минутка две и се обърна към Нот:

-Открих къде живеят Джорджън и Спинет.-и изучаваше внимателно ябълката си.

Без да вдига поглед от книгата си Нот заяви:

-Чудесно.

Алис се изненада от безразличието му и попита:

-Смятам да отида тази вечер и да ги очистя. Ще дойдеш ли?

Нот не отговори. След секунда той се обърна към нея и попита:

-Къде са?

-Хогсмийд.-каза с радост слидеринката, че най-сетне е осъществила по-цивилизован контакт с Теодор.

-Ще те придружа.-отвърна той и се усмихна лекичко, връщайки се към книгата си.

Алис също се усмихна и погледан часовника на стената. Беше девет и половина. Сигурно ако тръгнеха 11 щеше да е добре. Тя се сещаше къде магазинчето на Фред и Джордж в Хогсмийд. Сигурно бе в старото учреждение на "Зонко", а Спинет и Джорджън най-вероятно живееха над магазина.

Беше точно един сутринта. Нот и Лестранж седяха в кръчмата "Свинската глава" и пиеха последното питие преди да се заемат с Алиша и Лий. И двамата бяха с огромни наметала и бяха сложили качулките си. Никой не им обръщаше особено внимание, защото специално в това заведение те бяха нещо нормално. Алис загаси цигарата си, а Нот доизпи огненото си уиски. Бяха обсъдили плана поне десет пъти. Сега Алис си го проговаряше наум, докато гледаше как Нот оставя няколко сикли на маста и се надига от стола. Лестранж го последва и двамата тихо и спокойно излязоха на празната улица. Стъпваха меко по земята и не правеха никакъв шум. Завряха се в уличката зад магазина и сожиха маските си. И двамат изкачиха голямата зидана ограда и влязоха в задния двор на сградата. Беше тихо. Очевидно вече спяха. Алис и Теодор се отправиха към задната врата. Оказа се, че са й направени някоко магиики, затова им отне няколко минутки, докато развалиха всички проклятия. Влязоха в вътре и се озоваха в малка кухничка. Нот се обърна и направи магия за непробиваемост на вратата, така че да не се чува нищо навън. Продължиха да се промъкват напред и най-накрая влязоха в самия магазин. След малко лутане откриха и стълбите, които водеха към горния етаж. След еднократко кимване, Нот махна с пръчка и разби на стъкалца една близка витрина, където бяха наредени колекция от шпионски принадлежности. Отгоре се чуха недоволни гласове. Алис застана отстрани на стълбището и се приготви да действа според плана. Джорджън недовлно говореше:

-Пак децата на Олсен! Ако отново се опитат да откраднат някоя кутия с феиерверки, ще ги убия!

После с чу и мърмореното на Алиша, която очевино искаше да стане.

-Ти си стой тук скъпа. Трябва да почиваш!-и се чу как някой отвори и затвори врата и започна да върви по коридора. Лестранж се присви още малко, за да не я забележи Джорджън, докато слизаше по стълбите. За щастие той се бе отправил към счупената витрина. Когато вече бяха на безопасно разстояние един от друг Алис тиха като котка се прехвърли през парапета и се заизкачва по стълбите. Тръгна по коридора, откъдето бе дошъл Лий и с щастие откри, че там имаше само една врата. Лестранж чу как долу нещо отново се счупи и очевидно започваше да се вихри борба. С ритник слидеринката отвори вратата и влезе вътре. На голямо легло точно срещу нея се различаваше силуета на някакво момиче,което посягаше към нощното си шкафче, за да си взема магическата пръчка.

-Акцио пръчка!-изкрещя Алис и магическата пръчка на Алиша се стрелна лъм нея.-Грешен ход Спинет! Много грешен! Ставай!

Трепереща Алиша стана от леглото с вдигнати ръце. Лестранж и посочи да върви към вратата и изсъска:

-И без глупости!-и започна да ръга с пръчката си гърба на момичето.

Двете слязоха по стълбите и слидеринката я насочи към кухнята. С радост слидеринката установи, че Нот вече бе прознал на пода по корем Джорджън и бе слижил крак върху гърба му, за да не мърда. Алис блъсна силно Спинет и тя се просна на пода до Лий. Момичето захлипа.

-Алиша! Добре ли си?-заговори угрижено Джорджън и се обърна с бесен тон към Алис.-Тъпа кучко! Тя е бременна!

Алис ритна с все сила грифиндорца в лицето и каза през смях:

-Нима си успял да й надуеш корема Джорджън?

Нот също се разхили и заяви:

-Не бери грижи. Сто на сто не е твое. А пък и без това майката няма да доживее да роди копелето.

Алиша ридаеше. Джорджън ги гледаше с омраза и заяви:

-Поне можете ли да ни обясните с какво сме заслужили вниманието на Ти-Знаеш-Кой? Не членуваме в никакви ордени и ...

-Помисли си пак.-каза презрително Теодор.

Алис клекна и го погледна в очите:

-Следващия път добре си помисли преди да се хващаш на птъчката на Потър и да се записваш в разни кубове като "Войнството на Дъмбълдор".

Алиша ридаеше вече наистина силно. Нот насочи пръчката си към нея:

-Авада Кедвра!-и блесна зелена светлина. Риданията секнаха.

-АЛИША!-кресна с цяло гърло Джорджън.

-Нот! Исках малко да я поизмъчвам!-ядоса се Алис.

-Тя и без това врещеше като мандрагора...

-Тъпи, мръсни копелета! Ще ви убия! Как можахте! Тя беше бременна! Носеше моето дете! Ще ви...

Алис насочи пръчката си към Джорджън:

-Авада Кедавра!-и настъпи тишина.

Лестранж разочарована подритна двете тела и излезе след Нот в задния двор.

-Това изобщо не беше весело!-изстена момичето и насочи пръчката си към небето.-МОСМОРДРЕ!

В небето се появи Черния Знак. Двамата смъртожадни се полюбуваха на красотата му няколко секунди и се магипортираха...


	13. Chapter 13

Момичето се тръшна на дивана, сваляйки маската си. Беше доста изтощена. За да избегнат риска да бъдат проследени Нот и Лестранж се бяха магипортирали в Бристол, изходиха половината град и чак след като се увериха, че е безопасно се бяха бяха появили на Диагон-али. Теодор заключваше много усърдно вратата и освен, че слагше всичките вериги и ключалки, правеше разни магии. Най-накрая и той влезе в хола и се трясна на канапето, сваляйки и своята маска. Момчето си качи караката на кафеената масичка и се отпусна с тежка въздишка. Алис се бе излегнала по гръб на дивана и присвила крака в коленето като маската й все още бе в ръката й, а тази на Нот бе разположена на масичката. Никой от тях двамата не си правеше и труда да бъде по тих и резутатът от това скоро се прояви. С цялата шумотевица около влизането и затварянето на вратата бяха събудили Монтагю, който с трясък влезе в хола, овил чаршаф около кръста си и се развика:

-Вижте какво! Бях супер пиян и сега единственото, от което имам нужда е сън! Как си въобразявате, че това ще стане като вдигате толкова шум!

Дейвид се тресеше от ярост и не забелязваше, че Нот и Лестранж бяха облечени в робите си за Смъртожадни. Нот тъкмо щеше да каже нещо, когато някъде в дъното на апартамента се разнесе лигав момичешки глас:

-Дейви! Къде си?-усещаше се, че момичето идва към хола.

Чак тогава Монтагю с ужас разбра от къде се връщаха съквантиранитте му. Алис се изправи рязко от дивана и пъхна маската си и тази на Нот под черната мебел. После започна настървено да мисли как да скрие робите им, които без наметала лесно се разпознаваха като дрехите, с които се движеха Смъртожадните. Не можеха просто да се съблекат. А пък и тогава черните им знаци щяха да се видят. Но явно Нот бе на друго мнение:

-Махни робата!-изнервено прошепна той и започна съблича своята.

Алис с го изгледа с разширени очи и изсъска:

-Ами знаците!

-Имай ми доверие!-той вече бе съблякъл робата си. Имаше много хубаво тяло. Беше много мускулест. Изглеждаше наистина добре. Носеше тъмнозелени боксерки. Алис бе доста впечатлена. Личеше си, че Нот се е сдобил с хубаво тяло, но не чак такова.

Изведнъж момичето се осъзна и с леко сумтене съблече робата си. Беше с черно бельо, което кантрастираше с бледата й кожа. Черния й знак ясно се очертаваше на лявата й ръка, в която държеше съблечената дреха. Нот грабна с рязко движение робата и я напъха пак под дивана. Теодор бутна Алис, която се просна по гръб на дивана, а той легна върху нея и покри телата им с неговата роба, която сега не приличаше на нищо друго освен тънък чаршав. Момчето се нагласи така върху Лестранж, че всеки, който ги види да реши, че са по средата на нещо. Когато Теодор усети, че някой отваря вратата на хола, той впи устните си в тези на Алис. Момичето бе целувала и друг път Нот, но тогава не беше сериозно, не че сега беше. Но в момента се наслаждаваше на страстната целувка, която си разменяха. За момента Теодор оглавяваше класацията й по целуване. За миг много й се прииска да не го правеха само за да се прикрият. Тя обви ръце около кръста му. Тогава Нот реши, че това е било достатъчно и се надигна леко, обръщайки се. Направи се на много изненадан и каза раздразнено:

-По дяволите, Монтагю! Не виждаш ли, че сме заети! А и какво казах за воденето на жени в апаратамента ми?

Дейвид бързо схвана плана на Теодор и се направи на разстроен и отвърна:

-Добре де. Оставям ви да си вършите ...работите.-Алис не виждаше какво прави Монтагю, но бе почти сигурна, че се бе обърнал към нежеланото момиче.- Елизабет, извинявай, но трябва да си ходиш.

Тогава слидеринката разбра, че момичето, което беше влязло току що в хола не беше никоя друга освен Нилсон. Тя очевидно бе разочарована, но след миг каза:

-Да. Разбира се.-и излезе от стаята.

Монтагю не излзе веднага и даде достатъчно време на Нот да му просъска:

-После ще се разправяме, идиот такъв!

Дейвид излезе от стаята и Алис имаше чувството, че наистина се чувства виновен за това, което бе станало. Стана и малко жал за него, но след като се сети за сканадала им по-рано цялото й съжаление се изпари.

Нот с въздишка зарови лице във врата на Алис и промълви:

-Ще изпусна всичко!

Момичето без да мисли прокара ръката си по дължината на на гърба му и започна да разтрива задната част на врата му. Тя усети как под докосването й той се отпуска. Слидеринката се поколеба, но каза тихичко:

-Справяш се чудесно. Нищо няма да изпуснеш.

Теодор вдигна глава и я погледна в ясните й зелени очи. Стояха сякаш с часове взирайки се в дълбоките дерби на погледите си сякаш се опитваха да изтълкуват какво усеща другия в момента. След секунда Нот се наведе и започна да я целува по врата. Алис се усмихна и обви крака около кръста му. Тя усети как Теодор внимателно прокарва пръсти под гърба й и започна да откопчава сутиена й. Алис се възхищаваше на нежното му докосване и на това колко внимателен беше с нея. Сякаш се боеше, че ако я хване по-силно ще я счупи. За съжаление техния романс беше най-брутално прекъснат от Монтагю, който влезе и се трясна на канапето с думите:

-Можете да станете. Тя си тръгна.-явно си мислеше, че те все още просто са се престрували.

Нот и Алис се усмихнаха невярващо един на друг. Теодор незабелязано закопча сутиена й и стана от дивана. Алис надигна като се ови в мантията на момчето.

Нот застана пред Монтагю и скръсти ръце. Гледа го строго няколко минути и изведнъж попита:

-Монтагю, ти глух ли си?

Дейвид разбра на къде бие Теодор и поклати глава.

-А съвсем случайно да си...неинтелигентен?

Дейвид отново пoклати глава. Тогава Нот избухна с цяла сила:

-А, обясни ми тогава как да ти набия в главата, че след като съм казал нещо да не се прави, значи имам основателна причина! Кога ще се научиш да правиш това, което ти е казано! Не можеш ли да разбереш, че не поставям тези правила, за да те дразня, а за безопастността на трима ни! Имаш ли си представа какво щеше да се случи с Алис и мен, ако тази лигла не се беше провикнала, така че да разберем, че идва насам! Имаш ли!-последните си думи той керщеше с цяло гърло. Лестранж направо се изплаши, че някой може да ги чуе, затова тя отиде, придържайки мантията на Теодор около себе си и сложи ръка върху рамото му с думите:

-Успокой се. Мисля, че той получи достатъчно.

Момичето не можеше да отрече, че се възхищаваше на Монтагю, който приемаше всяка от думите, които изсипа Теодор. Ако беше на негово място и дори знаеше абсолютно перфектно, че вината е нейна никога нямаше да стои така и да слуша упреците на Нот, а щеше да се развика и да започне да фучи. Усещаше, че Монтагю влагаше огромно усилие да не направи точно това и все пак се справяше. И изведнъж се случи невъзможното. Дейвид се надигна от стола и започна да гледа един след друг Алис и Теодор в очите. След секунда с очевидно усилие, той каза:

-Извинявайте. Знам, че можех да ви вкарам в страхотна беля. Повече няма да се повтори. Обещавам.

Алис гледаше шашнато Монатгю и се питаше дали току що бе чула великия Дейвид Монтагю-Секси Слидеринец № 1, е може би веднага след Драко, да се извинява. Нот също беше шокиран. Но преди някой от тях двамата да каже, каквото и да е било Дейвид се изниза от стаята без да промълви и дума. Теодор запримига сякаш опитвайки се да се събуди от някакъв сън. Тогава той се обърна към Алис и колебливо започна:

-Той току що...той да не би да...

-Да.-отговори на въпроса му все още в шок момичето.

Нот се поусмихна леко и заяви:

-Само заради това заслужава да не му се сърдя.

Алис го погледна с усмивка, клатейки глава. Теодор вдигна лявата си ръка и разтърка с нея тила си. Тогава момичето забеляза черния му знак, който ясно се очертаваше на мускулестата му ръка. Тя сведе поглед към своя и го загледа, но после забеляза още нещо на ръката си и се опита да я пркрие, защото забеляза погледа на Нот върху нея. Но преди да направи, каквото и да било, Теодор грабна лявата й ръка и я придърпа към себе си. Алис се опитваше да се отскубне, но хватката на слидеинецът беше здрава. Той гледаше с ужас белите белези по ръката на Лестранж. Беше абсолютно ясно, че те бяха причинени от нещо остро и още повече-бяха направени нарочно. Нот вдигна поглед към Алис. Очите му бяха изпълнени с тревога. Той заклати глава и попита невярващо:

-Защо?

Слидеринката се отскубна от него и заяви:

-Това няма нищо общо с мисията. Нямаш право да се бъркаш.

Нот сви вежди и каза разтревожено:

-По дяволите, Алис! Не ме грее нищо свързано с мисията в момента. Питам те като приятел. Това е сериозно! Защо си го причиняваш?

Момичето извърна глава към прозореца. Вече се зазоряваше. Небето бе добило бледосин отенък. Напомняше й за деня, в който за първи път заедно с Драко бяха стигнали до извода, че един от начините да избягаш от проблемите бе да си отвлечеш вниманието с болка. Единствения начин да се отърваш от мъката бе вместо да изливаш сълзи да изливаш кръв. Такива бяха техните разсъждения. Спомни си и кога за първи път беше впила дълбокото острие на един нож в бледата си кожа. Отново го бе направила заедно с Драко. В тези моменти и двамата имаха проблеми. Драко не можеше да се примири с мисълта, че цялото му бъдеще вече бе написано. Че щеше да се ожени за някоя, която не обичаше, щеше да се присъедини към Черния Лорд без право на избор и щеше да да брани интересите на фамилия Малфой до гроб. Алис от своя страна тогава също имаше проблеми пряко свързани с името Луциус Малфой. Проблеми, които я застигаха и сега нощем и приемаха формата на кошмари. Спомените за тези ужасни неща я караха да се разтреперва, караха я да се страхува. Нещо, което рядко й се случваше. Изведнъж момичето осъзна, че Нот я гледа изпитателно. Тогава тя отрони:

-Вече не го правя. Пеминах този период.-без да обръща лицето си към Теодор.

Тогава момчето отиде при нея. Той сложи ръка на едната и буза и обърна главата й към него. Гледа я известно време и попита:

-Каква бе причината?

Алис сведе поглед и въздъхна:

-Това е нещо, за което не бих искала да говоря и изобщо да си спомням.

Нот изглеждаше разочарован. Той повдигна с показалец брадичката на момичето, така че да срещне очите й и промълви:

-Наясно си, че ако искаш да говориш с някой за това, аз съм винаги насреща.

Алис се усмихна и каза тихо:

-Знам.

Тогава момчето се наведе и я целуна по челото.

Беше вече края на Август. Откакто Алис бе получила своята мисия заедно с Нот и Монтагю бяха изминали почти два месеца. След като заедно с Теодор бяха премахнали Алиша Спинет и Лий Джорджън, бяха се отървали също от Луна Лъвгууд, Хана Абът, Сюзън Боунс и Тери Бут. Това бяха част от хората, които живееха само с по един родител или настойник и бяха лесни за убиване. Бяха разучили въпроса около Закайръс Смит и баща му, но все още не се бяха заели със случая, защото фамилията Смит беше голяма и живееха в огромно имение недалеч от Брайтън. Цялото семейство се равняваше на 12 души и нямаше да бъде лесна работа да се докапат до Смит старши и Смит младши. Нот не обели повече дума нито за белезите, които бе видял по ръката на Алис, нито се кара повече на Монтагю, който си взе бележка и спря да води приятелките си в апартамента. Нещата с Джордж вървяха като по вода. След като разбра за смъртта на Алиша и Лий Уизли се беше затворил в апартамнта над магазина и не пускаше Фред да влезе. Тогава Фред бе дошъл в апартамента на Нот много разстроен, търсейки Алис, за да отиде и да се опита да поговори с Джордж. Беше изненада за цялото семейство Уизли, което се бе събрало в затворения за деня магазин, че единствения човек, който разтроеният им сим пусна при себе си бе Алис. Лестранж, както винаги изигра своята част от пиесата перфектно. До края на деня бе убедила Джордж да излезе и да се види със семейството си, с което спечели симпатиите на фамилията, въпреки че усещаше, че Артър и Джини Уизли й нямаха доверие. Рон Уизли не се появи на погребението и слидеринката бе сигурна, че той бе заминал със своя идол-Потър по работи засягащи разпадащия се без Дъмбълдор, Орден на Феникса. Бил Уизли я покани на сватбата му с Фльор Делакор и Алис с удоволствие прие. Къде по-добре ще откриеш още членове на "Вода". Но няколко дена преди тази се състоеше и друг сватба, на която Алис бе длъжна да присъства. Съкурсниците й, Блейс Забини и Милисънт Булстроуд, се женаха на 24-ти Август. Тъй като Блейс бе много добър неин и на Драко пиятел Алис трябваше да се появи на тържеството. На сватбата бяха поканени и Теодор Нот и Дейвид Монтагю. Другата причина, поради която искаше да отиде на женитбата беше, че тайничко се надяваше, че може би Драко също ще цъфне. В крайна сметка Блейс му бе един от най-добрите, ако не и най-добрия приятел. Краб и Гойл просото бяха типажите, които се водеха по акъла на силните. Но със сигурност, ако Алис и Драко нямаха такива затвърдени позиции сред Слидерин, Винсънт и Грегъри никога нямаше да тръгнат да се занимават с тях. С Блейс беше различно. Семейство Забини бяха старинно чистокръвно семейство, което макар да подкрепяше действията на Черния Лорд, никога не са били известни като Смъртожадни. Блейс беше избрал да другарува с Алис и Драко не заради социалното им положение, а заради самите тях. И в крайна сметка излезе наистина ценен приятел и доста силен съюзник. Алис се наистина имаше нужда да го види, ососбено след липсата на Драко.

В деня на тържеството слидеринката се събуди към десет. Взе си набързо един душ. Когато застана пред гардероба си започна да се проклина за това, че не бе помислила по рано какво да облече. Едва ли не, вече се бе напълно отказала, когато забеляза една мантия, което по скоро приличаше на рокля. Всъщност точно това, което търсеше. Тя набързо облече дрехата и широка усмивка се разля по лицето й. Горната част на дрехата представляваше черен корсет, който бе така направен, че отзад не се завързваше напълно, а под черните копринени конци се виждаше бялата и нежна кожа на момичето. Рамената й бяха голи, но ръкави имаше тъй кат дрехата бе предвидена за смъртожадни, които трябваше да обличат дрехи, които прикриват белязаните им ръце. Специално на тази дреха ръкавите бяха доста дълги, сякаш компенсираха голотата на раменете. Долната част роклята бе черна пола, която се спускаше до земята и се разширяваше все повече и повече, доката слизаше надолу. Алис бе доста доволна. По-подходящо нещо от тази дреха едва ли можеше да намери. Тя среса косите си и обу дългите си потуши. Когато влезе в кухнята с изненада установи, че Нот и Монтагю стояха на плота в кухнята и пиеха кафе, напълно облечени за тържеството. Нот бе абсолютно спретнат в тъмнозелена официална мантия, докато Дейвид, както винаги беше леко раздърпан, но именно в това беше чара и на двете момчета. Монтагю бе облякъл официални черни панталони, бяла риза, и бе сложил черно наметало отгоре. Тъмносинята му вратовръзка бе разхлабена, а ризата не бе закопчана до горе.

Когато момчетата забелязах Алис, Монтагю за цъка неодобрително:

-Не може да правиш така.-и се върна към вестника си.

Алис с усмивка си взе пепечена филиика и попита:

-Да правя какво?

Дейвид продължаваше да си гледа вестника, но заговори:

-И без това засенчваш Булстроуд по красота, а сега пък и по тоалет искаш да комплексираш момичето. Не те срам.

Нот погледна със свити вежди Монтагю и заяви:

-Ти за Булстроуд ли съжаляваш? Този, който заслужава съболезнования е Забини. Горкия! Като си помисля, че е длъжен да си създаде наследник...-Нот потрепери леко.

Разговора приключи до там. Очевидно всички бяха съгласни, че беше жестоко от страна на майката на Забини да го ожени именно за Милисънт Булстроуд-момичето, което дори и най-отчаяните момчета Хогуортс не смееха да докоснат. А Блейс пък беше много готин. Беше доста желан като момче в Хогуортс и определено бе жалко за него да се жени за някоя крава вместо за някоя от многото красавици, с които бе ходил в Хогуортс.

Като най-добрата приятелка на младоженеца, Алис бе длъжна да отиде в имението на Блейс още в дванайсет. Затова тя изостави Теодор и Дейвид, които щяха да пристигнат заедно с останалите гости в два. Преди да излезе сложи наметалото си и пъхна кутията си с кариоерони във вътрешния джоб и се магипортира.

След секунда вече стоеше пред масивната черна врата на която бе изобразен герба на фамилия Забини- Змия увита на кълбо. Чисткръвните фамилии имаха свои гербове. Например герба на семейство Малфой бе дракон, който се увиваше около меч. Този на семейство Лестранж беше седнал виещ на пълна луна вълк. Алис пазеше на дъното на сака си, в една метална кутия, на която бе изобразена именно тази рисунка, печат с герба на семейството й. Държеше изключително много на тази вещ. През годините, в които растеше в имението Малфой, тази вещ бе единственото, което я свързваше със семейството й. Леля й Нарциса й бе подарила печата на седмия й рожден ден. Деня, в който всичко й се изясни. Защо нямаше родители, кой бе причината за това и на кой трябваше да служи в бъдеще, за да бъде достойна дъщеря на майка си и баща си.

Алис сисна юмрук и почук на вратата. След секунда й отвори самия Збини, който бе с черни официални панталони и бяла риза, която не бе закопчана и нито вкарана в панталона. Под ризата се забелязваш мускулестата му фигура, която бе спечелила сърцата на много момичета в Хогуортс. Момчето бе пъхнало ръце в джобовете си и гледаше с тъжна усмивка гостенката си. Слидеринката не се сдържа и се хвърли на врата му. Макар че той никога нямаше да си признае, определено го беше страх да се обвърже и да загуби свободата си, пък камо ли му бе по-лесно като трябваше да се ожени за някой толкова гнусен като Булстроуд. Алис усети как ръцете на момчето се обвиха около талията й и я притиснаха още повече към него.

-Благодаря ти, че дойде.-промълви тихо той.

Алис въздъхна тъжно и каза:

-Оставаше да те зарежа сам да се оправяш с оная крава.-и се оусмихна леко.

Блейс я пусна и я загледа от глава до пети.

-Изглеждаш страхотно.-но после отлепи очи от тялото й и се обърн към хола.-Сигурен съм, че едно пити няма да откажеш, нали?-и се усмихна дяволите, сигурно сещайки се за бясните купони в общата стая на Слидерин, в които Алис бе взимала бурно участие.

Лвестрнаж се засмя и позволи на Блейс да я пегърне през кръста и да я поведе към хола...


	14. Chapter 14

Алис се бе излегнала на огромното канапе в дневната на Забини и пресушаваше третата си чаша "Огнено Уиски". Бе запалила и един кариерон. Забини бе започнал да опустошава запасите от алкохол още от ранни зори. Очевидно трябваше да се напие за венчавката, за да бъде достатъчно луд да каже "да", когато попитат дали приема кравата т.е. булката за своя съпруга. Момчето бе погълнало почти три бутилки уиски и в момента се ровеше в една витрина, която бе препълнена със стъкленици пълни с рядък алкохол. След доста голямо затруднение, тъй като вече не виждаше напълно ясно, Забини извика победоносно и извади прашна черна бутилка. Алис се загледа в познатото шише и възкликна:

-"Горящ език"! Откъде намери това?

Блейс се усмихна докато отваряше бутилкта и обяви:

-Колекция на баща ми. Но тъй като вече го няма, едва ли ще има нещо против. Сигурен съм, че го е пазил за кризисни случаи.-той подигнаглава към тавана и се замисли.-Този май е такъв.-после кимна и започна да сипва от познатата на Алис течност в две малки чашки.-Да. Точно така. Такъв е случая.

На слидеринката й стана смешно. Знаеше, че всъщност трябва да й е жал за приятеля й, но в момента съзнанието й бе леко замъглено от уискито и кариероните и не можеше да мисли като хората. Тя пое чашката от Блейс и отпи от нея. Този път караше по-кротко. Не й се искаше да се напиe като онзи път в щаба на Черния Лорд в Лондон. Забини седна на дивана и и сложи ръка по дължината на облегалката и въздъхна:

-Още не мога да повярвам, че стигнах до това положение. Да се женя за...за...-вместо да довърши изречението си той отпи от чашата.

Алис не каза нищо. Определено не знаеше и не искаше да разбере какво е да бъдеш на мястото на Забини. А още повече. Драко съвсем скоро щеше да изпадне в същото положение. Преди две седмици се бе отбила в имението Малфой да види леля си, която не се справяше лесно със самотата в огромната господарска къща. Във входната зала се бе засекла с възрастен мъж, който бе плътно следван от момиче, което най-вероятно бе дъщеря му. На вид момичето бе хубавичко. С тъмно руса коса и кафяви очи, но едва ли имаше повече от 16 години. Очевидно бе доста притиснителна и свита. Веднага след като бе забелязала Лестранж очите й се оголемиха от ужас и сведе глава, сякаш се опитваше да се скрие. На слидеринката й бе леко позната и предположи, че сигурно е от Хогуортс. Мъжът бе само кимнал в поздрав и бе излязъл с дъщеря си. Когато след малко Алис се бе присъединила към леля си в чайната в западното крило, Нарциса бе обяснила, че това е момичето, за което Драко най-вероятно ще се ожени. И както вървяха нещата камбанен звън щеше да се чуе към Коледа. Тогава слидеринката като вярна приятелка на братовчед си бе заявила, че Драко тогава може да е твърде зает със задълженията си към Черния Орден. Нарциса не бе казала нищо повече. След тази среща Алис веднага бе писала на младия Малфой за момичето и за думите на майка му, но не очкаваше той скоро да отговори, защото в момента, според думите на Августус, Драко би трябвало да е някъде по средата на Северно море и едва ли ще рискува да отговори на совата. Но едва ли е приел новината особено добре. Това й напомни за онзи път, когато й бе писал и я бе предупредил, че родителите смятат да й сервират някаква неприятна новина. След този случай бе пратил още три писма, последното, от които бе получила преди две седмици. В него драко бе обяснил, че няма да може да й пише поне докато не измъкнат Смъртожадните от Азкабан, а това щяло да отнеме най-много месец. По тона на писмата Алис само можеше да завижда за неизлечимия оптимизъм на братовчед си. Очевидно нещата вървяха по плана, по който Белатрикс бе приложила в действие.

Изведнъж някой, който влезе в стаята прекъсна мислите на слидеринката. Алис вдигна глава и дръпвайки от цигарата си загледа фигурата. Беше на момиче с черна коса на черта и кучешка физиономия. Кой друг освен курвата на Слидерин-Панси Паркинсън. Алис повдигна вежда и сдържайки се да не се разсмее издиша дима и отпи от чашата.

-Блейз, трябва да се качиш горе и да успокоиш...Алис!-възкликна далеч от симпатичната на Алис слидеринка. Лестранж изобщо не харесваше Панси и Панси го знеше, но за да си няма поблеми, Паркинсън се отнсяше с Алис така сякаш бяха най-добри приятелки. В Хогуортс тя бе играла ролята на гаджето на Драко, въпреки че на всеки купон в общата стая, той лягаше с всяка, но не и с Панси. За сметка на това Паркинсън бе минала всички момчета в Слидерин и половината от Рейвънклоу.

-Скъпа! Каква приятна изненада!-тя се отправи към Алис и я прегърна. Лестранж нищо не направи. Изчака момичето да я пусне и след като го направи отново се облегна на на страничната облегалка на канапето. Момичето срещу нея я гледаше със светнали очи и започна да дърдори:

-Трябваше да се досетя, че ти ще си най-добрият приятел, който Блейс ще викне. Че кой друг. Нещо изобщо не сме се засичали това лято. Ти си нещо много заета. Носят се разни слухове, че делиш апартамент с Теодор Нот и Дейвид Монтагю. А, Монтагю все още ли е така сладък? Ама и аз съм една, естествено, че все още е! Нали играе за Торнадос? А вярни ли са приказките за него и капитанката на отбора, как беше, Елизабет някоя си? Не разбирам какво нямира в нея...

Лестрнж продължаваше да гледа с отегчение Пракинсън. Тя като че ли никога нямаше да се промени. Единствното нещо, което я вълнуваше бяха клюките и скандалите. Кой с кого ходи, кой на кого изневерил и един куп такива неща, които ни най-малко не грееха Алис. Смъртожадната вече бе започнала наистина да се отегчава, когато Блейс реши, че е време да я избави:

-За какво дойде?-прекъсна я грубо той, отпивайки от чашата.

Панси се намръщи, но се обърна към момчето и заговори:

-Мили стана наистина зле. Започна да реве истерично. Говори един куп глупости, че това не е истиски брак, и че си и наговорил някакви тъпотии...

-Виж какво.-Забини от легнало положение мина в седнало на дивана.-Още щом разбрахме, че ще има сватба си изясних някои работи с нея. Единствения път, в който ще я докосна ще бъде момента, в който дойде време да заченем наследник. Иначе аз ще си имам своя живот, а тя нейния.-Панси ледаше с отврена уста.

Алис се усмихна злобно. Определено изпитваше удоволствие, когато видеше тази физиономия на Панси. Тя загаси фаса си в пепелника, който бе поставила на пода, за да й е по-близо и се пресегна към масата, за да си вземе нова цигара.

Панси разтресе глава и невярващо попита:

-Моля?

Блейс се усмихна и заяви:

-Чу ме много добре. Не ме интересува какво става с нея, стига да не направи нещо, с което да сниши репутацията на фамилията.

Панси изсумтя и се обърна към Алис:

-Ти си му най-добрата приятелка. Влей му малко акъл в главата.-и сложи ръце на талията си.

Лестранж погледна невярващо Блейс и след секунда заяви:

-Виж какво, според мен е достатъчно благородно от страна на Забини, че до сега не се е опитал да се самоубие. Така че, какво ще кажеш сега да се качиш горе и да обясниш, на Булстроуд, че тя е последния човек тук, който трябва да реве, при положение че се жени за един от най-готините хора в Хогуортс, за които много момичета, с причина, днес ще реват.-Лестранж запали кариерона си и допълни.-А, и стига си досаждала, с Блейс се опитваме да водим разговор.

Паркинсън гледаше като ударена от гръм. Сигурно, ако бе малко по-глупава щеше да извади магическата пръчка и да започне, абослютно неразумно, дуел с Алис. Но за огромно съжаление на Лестрнж, Панси се обърна на пета и излезе от дневната.

Блейс отново се излегна на дивана и въздъхна тъжно, гледайки през прозореца, кристално синьото небе.

Алис стоеше на най-предната редица от столове в градината на фамилия Забини. Беше седнала на един стол точно до пътеката и доста близо до Блейз, който едвам крепейки се на караката си, стоеше на олтара, а до него бе огромната фигура на Милисънт Булстроуд. В момента звучеше дългата и ужасно скучна реч, която изнасяше упълномощения магьосник от отдела за магически договори и съгласия. Лестранж бе присъствала на една такава сватба като малка и тогава също бе страшно отегчена. За да убие времето докато приключи безкрайната реч, Алис започна да оглежда градината. Цялата бе декорирана с бели и розови цветя от всякакъв вид, както и панделки. И самите столове бяха тапицирани в тези цветове, цветовете, които Алис мразеше най-много. Погледна на момичето отново се върна към олтара, който предстваляваше една малка платформа с две стъпала и едно заоблено подобие на рамка на врата, украсено с цветя, под което бяха застанали магьосника, който ги вечаваше, Забини и Милисънт. Гледката беше малко смешна, защото Блейс малко залиташе, а Булстроуд далеч не приличаше на красивата и щастлива булка, която трябваше да бъде. След няколко минути скуката отново я обвзе и Лестранж започна да оглежда и гостите. Обкръжението й в момента се състоеше от най чистите и благородни магьоснически фамилии. Беше излишно да се споменва, че четвърт от тях бяха Смъртожадни. А някои даже бяха дошли да поздравят Алис. Най-интересното, обаче беше, че Монатгю се бе появил без Нот, и когато Лестранж попита къде е Теодор, Дейвид прошепна тихо, че е бил призован при Черния Лорд.

Изведнъж вниманието на Смъртожадната бе привлечено от група хора на четвъртия ред, които притеснено се надигнаха и започнаха да си прокарват път към пътеката. За всичките бе всеизвестно, че работеха в отдел Международно магьосническо сътрудничество. Алис чу откъслечни изречения: "Викат ни спешно..." или "Станало е нещо на север..." Момичето се огледа. Не ставаха само те. Изобщо всички, които бяха на робота в министерството започнаха бавно да се изнизват. Не бяха много хора и все пак бяха достатъчно, за да се усети как излизат. И точно, когато се измъкваше и последния магьосник, на вратата от къщата се появи Нот. Усмивка озари лицето на Алис. Тя махна лекичко с ръка, за да може момчето да я види. Когато той я забеляза се отправи към нея. Лестранж се обърна към Дейвид, който седеше до нея и го сръга, да се сгъчка малко, за да има място, където да седне и Теодор. След секунда момчето седна до тях и преди Алис да каже, каквото и да е било, с усмивка той прошепна тихо, така че да може само тя да го чуе:

-Масово бягство от Азкабан.

Момичето подскочи от щастие. Тази новина бе нещото, което й бе донесло най-много радост това лято. Това значеше две неща: Редиците на Черния Лорд ще се увеличат и Драко щеше да се върне. До сега не бе осъзнала, че част от причината са меланхоличността й това лято бе липсата на братовчед й, а сега щеше да го види. Лестранж се обърна към Дейвид и повтори думите на Нот през шепот. Реакцията на Дейвид бе абсолютно същата като тази на Алис. Сега двамата бяха обърнали глави към Нот, който се опитваше да обясни нещо със знаци. Размахваше ръка сякаш държеше чаша и изливаше съдържанието й в устата си. После сложи дясната си ръка върху лявата, точно на мястото, където трябваше да е прогорен Черния знак и устните му оформиха думата "довечера". По лицата на Монтагю и Алис се разляха широки усмивки. Определено едно тържество в щаба на Черния Лорд щеше да им се отрази добре.

Мина поне още час, докато най-сетне церемонията приключи. Когато Блейс трябваше да каже "да" се усети как изобщо не му се иска да на олтара и в крайна сметка с лека въздишка, хвърляйки един поглед към майка си, която го гледаше много внимателно, изломоти думата тихо. След като цялата публика се посъбуди малко всички приятели на Милисънт се стекоха да я поздравяват,а тези на Забини да поднасят съболезнования.

Най-накрая дойде и време за яденето. Въпреки че всеки имаш точно определено място, никой не спазваше определения ред, по който трябваше да се настни на някоя от масите в другата част на градината. На края стана така че всички момчета се скупчиха в едната част, а всички жени в другата. Естествено Алис беше изключение. Момичето не успя да не забележи колко момичета от Слидерин започнаха да разпознават Нот и да му мяткат погледи. Очевидно всички бяха приятно изненадани от положителната промяна, която бе настъпила при него. Особено Панси, която дойде лично да го поздрави и да му каже, че се е разхубавил. Монтагю също беше един от центровете на вниманието. Доста познати от Хогуортс идваха да го поздравят за новата работа в "Торнадос".

Всичко вървеше доста безгрижно, докато Алис не забеляза една позната физиономия сред множеството. Тя бе седнала на една маса заедно с Нот, Монтагю, Забини и техни приятели от Слидерин. Момичето се надигна внезапно от масата, за да се увери, че това, което вижда е истина. В градината току що бе влязъл Закйръс Смит заедно с наперения си баща, който изобщо не беше в добро настроние. Очевидно като ръководител на отдела "Регулация и контрол на магическите създания" се бе измъкнал от министрството, въпреки бягството от Азкабан. Алис предполагаше, че в момента единствените хора, които знаеха затова, бяха министерството и Черния Орден.

Лестранж се обърна към Нот, който седеше до нея и бързо прошепна на ухото му да погледне кой е дошъл. Теодор се надигна малко и след секунда по лицето му се появи злокобна усмивка.

-Ще съжалява за деня, в който е получил покана за тази сватба.-и погледна Алис с думите.-Ставай. Отиваш и завличаш и двамата в дневната. Аз ще довлача Монтагю и от там се магипортираме за щаба заедно с тях двамата.

Смъртожадната го погледна неуверено:

-Чакай, чакай. Едва ли може да се магипортираме в щаба. Сигурно има милиони заклинания, които го защитават.

Теодор се наведе още повече към нея и прошепна:

-Не и за Смъртожадни.-и стана.

Момичето гледаше шашнато подир Нот. Мразеше, когато я поставяше пред свършен факт. И все пак нямаше какво да се прави. Той беше ръловодител-неговите заповеди се спазваха. Пък кой знае, ако беше послушна и изпълнеше тази мисия като хората, можеха и нея да направят ръководител. Кой знае?

Алис стана от масата и се запъти към двете фигури, които бяха застанали по средата на градината и се чудеха къде да седнат. Лестранж внимателно огледа и двамата. Приличаха си. Не много и все пак можеше да се разбере, че са роднини. Закйръс беше висок, с руса коса и бяло лице. Беше висок и мускулест, което не учудваше Алис, понеже знаеше, че в Хогуортс момчето играеше в отбора на Хъфълпаф. А сега като се замислеше малко по внимателно, момичето се сещаше, че известен брой негови съученички му бяха хвърляли по някое и друго око тогава.

Момичето разтърси глава и се вгледа в наперената фигурна на г-н Смит. Беше леко пълничък мъж. С брада и бе по-нисък от сина си. Сигурно щеше да е симпатичен, ако го нямаше надменното му излъчване. Вярно, че беше чистокръвен и все пак фамилия Смит бяха известни с това, че поколения наред учат в Хъфълпаф, а в този факт Алис не намираше нищо за гордост, а даже обратното. Смъртожадната бе на няколко метра от тях, когато изведнъж и двамата се обърнаха към нея. Изминаха няколко секунди, след като г-н Смит каза въпросително:

-Г-ца Лестранж?

Момичето се спря пред тях двамата в недоумение и колебливо попита:

-Граф Смит?

Човека се изсмя гръмогласно и протягайкиръката си,каза:

-Гръм и мълнии! Точно за вас си говорехме със сина ми.-докато се ръкуваше с Алис, кимна с глава към Закайръс.

Лестранж повдигна вежди и се обърна към Смит Младши. От близо изглеждаше още по-красив. Даже някои от чертите му, напомняха за тези на Драко.

Момичето протегна ръка, да се ръкува с думите:

-Учехме заедно в Хогуортс, но не сме се познавали лично.

Закайръс се наведе и целуна ръката й. Алис трябваше да се досети, че като наследник на чистокръвен магьоснически род е обучен в спазването на етикет и галантност. Самия Драко на официални места бе принуден да играе по тези правила.

-За съжаление, г-це Лестранж.

Момичето беше впечатлено и не моежеше да го отрече. Смит знаеше как да очарова дами. Те стояха и се гледаха известно време, когато Смит Старши не се изкашля звучно и Закайръс най-после пусна ръката й.

-От много време ни се искаше да поговорим с вас.-започна делово бащата.

Лестранж се исмихна и каза:

-Ами, тогава нека го направим. Но нека влезем в къщата, защото тук е много шумно.- и се отправи към вратата без дори да изчака двамата мъже.

След минути вече бяха седнали в дневната, където само до преди часове със Забини се бяха проснали. Очевидно някое домашно духче бе изчистило, но бутилката "Горящ език" бе все още на масата с две чашки. Алис се протегна и наля от питието и подаде едната на г-н Смит с думите:

-Това е доста добро.

Графа пое чашата, но колебливо каза:

-Аз не пия заради кръвното, но съм сигурен, че Закайръс няма да откаже едно.-подаде чашата на сина си, който се бе облегнал на дивана. Момчето пое чашата и повдигайки я леко към Алис в знак на тост изпи съдържанието на един дъх без даже да потрепери.

Това искрено изненада Алис, но и тя изгълта течността на екс. После се обърна отново към Закайръс, който я гледаше съблазнително. Лестранж не му остана длъжна, и като че ли след минуто водеха битка, кой ще успее да направи повече флиртови намека, докато г-н Смит най-сетне успя да се обади. И ето. Закйръс излезе победителят, когато графа започна:

-Та, г-це Лестранж...-той се наведе напред и заговори сериозно.-Искаше ми се да обсъдя с вас предложението на леля ви.

Момичето го гледаше с недоумение и леко несигурно попита:

-Какво предложение?

Г-н Смит бе искрено изненадан от въпроса на Алис.

-Нима не знаете? От седмица, леля ви...КАКВО ПО ДЯВОЛИТЕ!

Алис се обърна към мястото, където гледаха двамата мъже. На врата стояха с протегнати пръчки двама Смъртожадни. Момичето разбра, че това са Монтагю и Нот, които явно се баха забавили, защото са се преоблекли. Злокобна усмивка се разля по лицето на момичето и тя стана вадейки и своята пръчка, насочвайки я към двамата мъже и заговори:

-Е, г-н Смит разговора ни приключва до тук. Сега имате две възможности. Или тихо и кротко заедно със сина си идвате с нас или ще ни принудите да ви заведем при Черния Лорд със сила, което боя се ще е доста болезнено. Имате право на избор.

Смит погледна сина си, който бе с непроницаемо лице и гледаше Алис право в очите. Така продължи няколко секунди и Лестранж се обади:

-Времето тече, а предупреждавам ви, господарят ми не обича да чака.

Графът вдигна глава и с въздишка заяви:

-Ще ви последваме своеволно.

Закайръс все още пронизваше с поглед Смъртожадната, която заяви отправяйки се към двамата:

-Добър избор г-не. Добър избор...

Алис вървеше по коридорите на подземията в щаба на Черния Лорд. Беше точно зад Закaйръс Смит, на когото ръцете му бяха вързани зад гърба. Тя бе забола пръчка в гърба му и от време на време го мушкаше малко по силно, за да спре да се оглежда. Пред тях в същото разположение бе застанал Нот заедно със Смит Старши, а най-отпред в редицата беше Монтагю. Коридорите бяха малко оживени. Явно новината за тържеството се бе разнесла из Смъртожадните и всички бяха решили да присъстват.

Някои от маскираните Смъртожадни спираха и поздравяваха Алис, Нот или Монтагю.

Бяха стигнали до залата на Черния Лорд, когато от там излезе Фенрир Грейбек. Той се поогледа малко и като забеляза Алис се провикна:

-Охо, Лестранж. Нещо от много време не сме се виждали. И теб също Мантагю. Май Нот ви стопил лагерите.

Алис се усмихна и протегна лявата си ръка, за да се ръкува с Фенрир.

-Най-сетне някой да праяви малко съжаление към нас.-обади се Дейвид и също отиде да се ръкува с върколака.

Нот изсумтя:

-О! Я престанете! Далеч сте от преработени. Просто Грейбек ви влияе зле.

Алис се върна в първоначалната си позиция зад Зкайръс и попита Фенрир:

-Дали можем сега да влезем при Черния Лорд?

Грейбек се ухили и каза:

-Дали вълка има нужда от кръв? Естествено, че може. Днес много хубави новини му се струпаха. Какво му носите.

Нот ръгна графа пред себе си и заяви:

-Главата и наследникът на фамилия Смит.

Монатгю се отправи към врата и след като похлопа силно я отвори. Първи влезе Нот като беше опрял пръчка във врата на графа и го караше да ходи редом с него. Алис влезе след него заедно със Закайръс. Монатгю затвори вратата след тях и ги последва. Те се отправиха към трона в дъното на залата. Това беше четвъртия път на Алис в тази зала и колкото и пъти да влизаше в нея, възторгът й от мощта, която вибрираше по стените не секваше. Това място бе изпълнено с необуздана мощ, на която еднствено можеше да се възхищава.

Скоро стигнаха до Черния Лорд. Алис и Нот принудиха заложниците да коленичат и след това те самите го направиха. След секунда се чу ледения глас на госпадаря им:

-Какво ми носите г-це Лестрнж?

Алис си пое въздух и заговори уверено:

-Граф Смит и сина му.-тя се замисли малко и допълни.-За сина му ни бяхте наредили да го убием, затова, ако не възразявате, това може да направим още сега.

Черния Лорд отново заговори:

-Всъщност г-це Лестранж сега като се замисля, след като виждам, че г-н Закайръс Смит е добре израсъл младеж май той ще е по-добър вариант от баща си за изпълнението на моя план. Станете г-це Лестранж и елате при мен.

Алис се изправи и гордо запристъпва напред към Черния Лорд. Изкачи четирите стъпала и застана до него. Той и даде знак да се наведе, и когато тя го направи той заговори така че само тя да го чуе:

-Сега ще дам предложение на младежа. Ако откаже отправете проклятието Круциатус към баща му.

Алис кимна като злобна усмивака се появи по лицето й. Черния Лорд също се усмихна леко и се обърна напред към Закайръс:

-Изглеждаш силен мъж, Закайръс. И до колкото мога да прочета в съзнанието ти, сии талантлив магьосник Я да видим... а, да... Имаш "изключителен" на изпита за Сова по Вълшебство и отвари. Добър си и по трансфигурация. А... ето и нещо интересно...-ледена усмивка се появи по лицето на Лорд Волдемор.-Практикуваш и Черни изкуства. И ако не бъркам, очевидно имаш и познания за Оклумнатика, но боя се бегли.

Закайръс Смит още коленичеше, но бе вдигнал глава и гледаше непроницаемо Черния Лорд.

-Сега г-н Смит. Ще ви дам предложение и хубаво си помислете преди да откажете. Не на всеки се дава тази възможност при положение, че е бил в Черния ми списък с останалите участници във Войството На Дъмбълдор. Предлагам ви да се присъедините към редиците на Лорд Волдемор. Какво ще кажете?

Алис вече се подготвяше да нанесе едно хубаво проклятие на графа, когато Закайръс каза най-спокойно:

-С най-голямо удоволствие...


	15. Chapter 15

В залата настъпи дълго смутене. Никой не беше очкавал, че Закайръс Смит ще приеме да стане член на Черния Орден толкова лесно. Това можеше да значи две неща: или бе неземно умен, или мизерно луд. Алис не можеше да разбере какво точно целеше Смит. А пък асоцияцията Черни изкуства-Хъфълпаф беше меко-казано извратена. Момичето едва ли не, разкъсваше Закйръс с поглед, изпълнен с любопитство. Изведнъж Черния Лорд каза заплашително:

-Тишина!-после се облегна отново в трона си и сложи ръката си под брадичката и тихо заговори.-Не спирате да ме изненадвате г-н Смит. И все пак трябва да се докажете преди станаете пълноправен Смъртожаден. За да получи това право, г-ца Лестранж тук,-Той кимна с глава към Алис, която стоеше до него.-трябваше да убие един от най-великите магьосници на всички времена.

Коленичещия Граф Смит въртеше глава ту към сина си, който бе изненадващо спокоен, ту към Алис, която пък гледаше едновременно изненадано и подозрително хъфълпафецът и ту към Черния Лорд, който се усмихваше ледено.

Тогава стана нещо абсолютно невероятно. Закайръс погледна към Алис и заяви:

-Мисля, че ще успея да оправдая очакванията ви.

Алис усети как Черния Лорд до нея се понамести в стола и каза с все същата усмивка:

-Боя се, че нямате избор г-н Смит. Или го правите, или умирате. Аз трудно приемам грешки.-той сведе глава, за да гледа право в очите Зкайръс и отсече.-Мисля, че за днес това е достатъчно. Ейвъри! Ескортирай Граф Смит до имението му и се погрижи да забрави къде е бил и с кого. А, не! Това не важи и за вас Зкайръс. Вие оставате да живеете тук до второ нареждане. Всъщност... Всички да напуснат залата.-после сниши глас и се обърна към Алис и хъфълпафецът.-Освен вас двамата.

Алис остана на място, чак сега бе забелязала колко много хора е имало в залата. Бяха нужни около няколко минути, докато масивната дървена врата най-сетне не бъде затворена. Настъпи гробна тишина Алис започна да изучава пода, когато Лорд Волдемор най-сетне не заяви:

-Г-це Лестранж, присъединявам г-н Смит къв вашата мисия. Искам през това време да му изясните правилата, по които трябва да играе и да го напътствате. Настанете го в... стаята срещу вашата. Би трябвало лесно да я намерите. А и... заведете го сега на тържеството...да се запознае с начина ни на живот.-и Черния лорд се усмихна коварно.

Алис също се усмихна и заяви:

-Разбира се, господарю.

-Свободни сте.

Лестранж се поклони леко и заслиза по стълбите, гледайки Закайръс многозначително, опитвайки се да му поскаже и той да се поклони. Той само леко кимна с глава и се обърна. Вървяха един до друг, когато гласа на Черния Лорд отново не се разнесе из залата:

-А и, г-це Лестранж. Благодаря ви, че реагирахте така бързо на проблема с г-н Боргин.

Момичето се обърна и с усмивка заяви:

-Удоволствието бе изцяло мое.-и за пореден път се поклони.

-Така има няколко много важни правила, Зкайръс...-започна Алис докато вървяха към кухнята.

-Зак. Мразя да ми викат на цяло име.-прекъсна я момчето

-Зак.-поправи се Алис и продължаваше да върви напред.-Първо. Всякакви физически контакти, които съдържат нещо повече от жажда за удоволствие са строго забранени между членовете на ордена. С една дума изобщо всякаква по-силна привързаност между мъжете и жените Смъртожадни е забранена. Наказват със смърт за нарушаването на това правило.

-Това ще го запомня. А, може ли да те попитам нещо?-обърна се към нея Зак.

-Казвай.-заяви Смъртожадната, движейки се, колкото може по бързо.

-Ти ли уби Албус Дъмбълдор?

Алис не даде никакъв знак, че е изненадана от въпроса, а точно обратното.

-Нямам право да издавам вътрешна информация.-заяви тя, без да променя темпото.

Зак не каза нищо повече. Единственото, за което Алис искаше бе да види, колкото може по-бързо Драко. Сърцето й биеше ужесточено и с всяка стъпка ставаше все по-напрегната. Когато стигнаха до вратата на кухнята, Алис спря Зак и го преупреди:

-Не се надувай, ще ги издразниш и ще си изпросиш боя. Бъди спокоен и, ако искаш да им спечелиш уажението пиини малко повече и си вземи момиче.-при въпросителния поглед на Зак, Алис добави.-След малко ще разбереш.

Алис бутна вратата и влезе в помещението. Не бе пълно. Имаше само около десет човека. На една маса седяха заедно Монтагю и Грейбек, вече започнали с пиенето, Нот също беше там и разговаряше оживено с Флинт за нещо. И ето го и него. Човекът, който Алис най-много искаше да види. Братовчед й държеше кариерон в ръка и я гледаше с умивка. По лицето на момичето също се разля една. Седяха така и се гледаха. Нито един двамата не можеше да направи нищо. Като че ли бяха зашеметени и цялото двжение, целия шум около тях бе спрял. Това чувство бе невъзможно да се опише. Щастие ли? Никакво щастие! Това беше милиарди пъти по-хубаво.

Драко най-сетне се надигна от стола и захвърляйки цигарата се отправи към братовчедка си. Тя също тръгна към него. Когато бяха достатъчно Близо един до друг Алис се хвърли на врата му. Слидеринката усети как ръцето му обвиха талията й и я притисна близо до себе си. Тя бе заровила лице в рамото му, а той бе сложил брадичка на върха на главата й. Седяха така сякаш с часове. Нито един от двамата не искаше да пусне другия. И тогава Алис разбра. Нищо не се беше променило. Абсолютно нищо. Тя все още го обичаше с цялото си сърце, въпреки многобройните й афери това лято, въпреки услията й да га изкара от ума си. И ако не се лъжеше. Драко също изпитваше чувства към нея. Малфой я целуна по главата и двамата се отделиха един от друг. Сега започнаха да се изучават. Драко бе облечен в мъгълски дрехи. Бе с черна мнго широка тениска и изтъркани развалчени дънки. Черния му знак ясно се очертавашеИ колкото и износени да изглеждаха тези дрехи, те му стояха страхотно. Той самия изобщо не се бе променил. Само бе станал малко по-мускулест. Очевидно доста се бе упражнявал, докато е бил на север.

-Разхубавила си се.-наруши той първи тишината.

Алис само сложи ръка на едната страна на бузата му и го целуна по другата. След това тя не свали ръката си, а продължи да го гледа. Той също не сваляше поглед от нея. С рязко движение той хвана свободната й ръка и я целуна.

Чу се провлаченото прокашляне на някой от съседната маса. Алис свали ръката си от лицето на Драко погледна през рамото му. На другата маса се бяха наредили няколко Смъртожадни, които имаха доста изтощен и болнав вид. Мъжът, който се бе изкашлял бе русият дългокос смъртожаден най-близо до нея. Последния човек, който Лестрнж искаше да види-Лорд Малфой.

-Няма ли да поздравиш чичо си Алис?-попита с коварна усмивка той.

Сърцето на момичето се изпълни с дълбока омраза и презрение. Когато бяха вкарали Луциус в Азкабан слидеринката се бе молила във всичко, в което вярва той да остане там завинаги. А сега той беше пред нея и гледаше с онзи поглед пълен с жажда за власт и егоизъм. В този момент Алис бе готова да даде всичко само да падне гръм и да отнесе Лорд Малфой в гроба завинаги.

Алис само кимна леко. Лорд Малфой зацъка неодобрително:

-На това ли сме те научили? Няма ли да направиш поздрав дотоен за една дама от чистокръвно потекло?

Алис го гледаше презрително. Той очевидно искаше тя да му се поклони. Усети как Драко започна да се изнервя до нея. Той не обичаше караниците между Алис и баща му, а докато всички живееха в имението Малфой, те бяха традиция всеки божи ден.

-Отдавна мина времето, в което можехте да ми заповядвате, Лорд Малфой.-заяви с насмешка Алис.

Лорд Малфой отпи от питието си и бавно каза:

-Кой знае? Може Черния Лорд да ме накара да те наглеждам и наставлявам. А с теб имаме опит в тези области, както и в някои други, естествено.-при последните си думи бе отместил поглада си от чашата върху Алис.

Момичето го гледаше на кръв. Той явно не помнеше сделката, която бяха сключили преди доста години относно някои инциденти, които се бяха случили.

Драко вече бе доста ядосан и се обърна към баща си и заяви:

-Това е дотатъчно...

Алис го прекъсна:

-Едва ли на него ще връчат подобна задача, особено след провала в министерството миналата година.-и самодоволна усмивка се появи по лицето й.

Обстановката стана наистина напечена. Беше настъпило мълчание в кухнята и всички очакваха да чуят отговора на Луциус, който дойде бързо:

-Внимавай какво говориш Лестранж. Може да се справяш добре в задачите си, но още очевидно не си се научила как да се държиш с по-висшите от теб.

Алис го гледаше непроницателно и щеше тъкмо да се нахвърли с няколко ругатни, когато от вратата се разнесе глас:

-А ти внимавай, когато заплашваш Лестранж, Малфой. За толкова години не се научи, че това е доста опасна игра.

Алис се обърна. Облегнат на рамката на вратата стоеше мъж на не повече от 30. Косата му беше кестенява като тази на баща й, а очите му зелени също като неговите. И доста си приличаха честно казано. Само дето този мъж имаше брада малко по-рядка от тази на Родолфус. Алис знаеше кой беше този мъж. Това беше Рабастан Лестранж. Чичо й, който в Хогуортс бил голям женкар. За него се носеха слухове, че бил много добре с жените и можел да има всяка, която поиска. Затова и никога не се оженил. Просто нямало жена, при която да се задържи повече от седмица-две. И Алис сега разбра защо беше това. Той определено беше доста хубав, а и не му липсваше чар.

Той се махна от вратата и се отправи към пеменницата си, сложи ръка на кръста й и я накара да се обърна към другата маса, където бяха насядали приятелите й. Накара я да седне на стола до Драко, а той седна на другия до нея.

-Рабастан.-каза той и протегна ръка да се ръкува с нея.

Алис я пое и добави:

-Чичо ми. Да, разбрах.-и се усмихна чаровно.

-Да не тръгнеш да ми викаш "чичо" сега? Недей! Това ме състарява поне с пет години. Наричай ме Рабастан.-и наля малко от бутилката на масата две чашки, като подаде едната на Алис.-Знам, че се падаш малко пиянде. Това си го наследила от мен. Както и усмивката.-и вдигна чашата си в тост.-За Черния Лорд!

Всички на масата също вдигнаха чашите в подкрепа на тоста. Алис се усмихна и изпи своята на един дъх. Рабастан и харесваше. Беше от старото поколение Смъртожадни, но това не го правеше надут, а по-скоро готин. Явно си имаше причина толкова много жени все още да въздишат по снимките му с надпис "Издирва се".

Алис се обърна към Драко до нея. Очевидно я беше гледал през цялото това време, защото бе лепнал замечтаната си физиономия.

-Какво?-попита с усмивка Алис.

Драко сякаш стреснато започна да клати глава сякаш да се събуди от сън. Бръкна в джоба на панталона си и извади една посмачакана кутия кариерони. Подаде един на Алис и след малко с цигара в уста попита:

-Е? Как се чувстваш? На бас, че не ти е много весело.

Момичето го изгледа странно и с неразбиране започна:

-Защо да не ми е весело?

Драко извади цигарата от устата си и с повдигнати вежди обяви:

-Мислех, че ще се чувстваш отвратително след като са ти отнели свободата да избираш.

Алис продължаваше да не разбира и слагайки лакът на масата попита:

-Да избирам какво?

Драко я гледаше като ударен от гръм. Той се облегна назад на стола и погледана към Рабастан с думите:

-Ти ми каза, че тя знае.

Слидеринката извърна глава към чичо си, който беше също толкова изненадан, колкото беше и Драко.

-Какво трябва да знам?-попита подозрително момичето.

Рабстан преглътна и без да прави очен контакт каза тихо:

-Незнам дали аз съм човекът, който трябва да ти го каже, но от седмица леля ти ти търси...-с въздишка довърши-...съпруг.

Новината разтърси дълбока Алис. Тя стана рязко от стола, който падна с трясък на пода и изкрещя:

-Кой глупак взе това решение!

Рабастан я гледаше със съжаление и отрони тихо:

-Родителите ти.

-Алис, само се успокой...-започна Драко.

-Няма да се успокоя!-закрещя отново тя и се обърна отново към Рбастан.-Къде са те?

Цялата стая бе притихнала. Всички бяха доста учудени от факта, че родителите на слидеринката бяха решили да я оженят. За какво й беше? Тя бе способен Смъртожаден и подобно нещо можеше само да затрудни издигането й пред Черния Лорд.

-При господарят.-отвърна тихо Фенрир.

Алис стана и с бързи и големи стъпки излезе от стаята, трясвайки вратата след себе си. Рабастан и Драко тръгнаха след нея. Луциус се бе усмихнал самодоволно и каза:

-Готов съм да платя 1000 галеона, само, за да я оженят за някой, който ще я поукроти малко.

-Млъквай Малфой!-викна Грейбек, който все още гледаше към вратата.

Алис не можеше да повярва. Не искаше и да го направи. Да я оженят насила! Никой нямаше това право! Особено родители, които я баха зарязали в продължение на години! Как изобщо се осмеляваха дори да не я предупредят за решението си! Това беше знак за долнопробие и страхливост, а Алис мразеше и двете. Чуваше как отзад Драко и Рабастан й подвикваха да спре, но тя нямаше такова намерение. Беше стигнала до залата. Отвън стоеше Опаш, който гледаше уплашено устременото момиче и записка:

-Не можеш да влезеш! Вътре са двамата Лестранж и объждат нещо с Черния Лорд!

Алис не го слушаше. Отвори с ритник вратата и изваждайки магическата пръчка и влезе вътре. В дъното на стаята, коленичещи стояха родителите й, а Черния Лорд се бе надигнал от трона си, за да разбере каква е тази врява.

-Г-це Лестранж! Как се осмелявате да влизате така без да искате разрешение?-каза ядосано той.

-Простете господарю, но това е от първостепенна важност.-каза ядно тя и махна с пръчка.

Белатрикс и Родолфус полетяха от местата си и бяха запратени към една колона, където останаха като залепени. За броени секунди Алис вече бе при тях и закрещя с цяло гърло:

-Нямахте даже смелостта да дойдете и да ми кажете в лицето, че сте решили да ме ожените! Мълчахте така цяло лято след като поне единия от двамата можеше да дойде и дами каже какво ми готвите! Отсъствахте от живота ми повече от 16 години и сега след като изведнъж се появихте решихте, че може да разрушите всичко за броени дни!

Хората срещу нея залепени за колоната я гледаха непроницателно. Явно имаха затруднение с дишането, защото и двамата дишаха тежко и на пресекулки.След секунда майка й едвам едвам задъхано се обърна към Черния Лорд:

-Господарю...

Той седеше в трона си и наблюдаваше с жив интерес разгралата се сцена:

-Далеч съм от мисълта да се меся в такъв семеен спор, Бела.

Алис гледаше на кръв двамата си родители Не мислеше какво прави. Просто се остави изцяло на яростта да я води, а тя я накара да вдигне пръчка и да каже:

-Круцио!

Двамата човека срещу нея започнаха да се гърчат. Белатрикс започна да пищи. Алис усещаше как удовлетворение облива тялото й. Усещаше как писъка на майка й и гърченето на баща й й доставяха щастие. Момичето искаше да ги боли точно толкова, колкото й нея за унижението, което я баха накарали да преживее.

-Експелиармус!-се чу глас зад нея и пръчката й изхвърча от ръката. Проклятието прекъсна. Писъците секнаха. Алис се обърна зад нея Рабастан все още бе насочил пръчка към нея. Черния Лорд сенадигна от трона и с ярост попита:

-Рабастан! Някой даде ли ти разрешение да прекъснеш разговора между г-ца Лестранж и родителите й!

Чичо й все още не бе отлепил поглед от нея, но заговори:

-Простете господарю, но не можех да оставя племенницата си да измъчва брат ми и съпругата му.

Черния Лорд каза яростно:

-Рабастан, напусни залата заедно с г-н Малфой преди да съм се погрижил ти да бъдеш измъчван!

Чичо й свали бавно пръчката, рязко се обърна и следван от Драко, който гледаше Алис с наистина изненадан, излезе.

Настъпи тишина в залата. Слидеринката все още гледаше към затворената врата, когато ледения глас на Черния Лорд каза:

-Г-це Лестранж. Опитайте се да укротите гнева си, защото очевидно родителите ви не могат да дишат.

Алис рязко ивърна глава към колоната,където Бела и Родолфус очевидно се задушаваха. Гнева на Алис ги бе едновременно залепил неподвижно за колоната и запушил белите им дробове. Колкото и да не искаше момичето отпусна рамене и освободи гнева си. Майка й и баща й се свлекоха безжизнено на пода и започнаха да кашлят, опитвайки се отчаяно да си поемат въздух. Алис се наведе и взе пръчката си от земята. Тя нямаше какво повече да им каже. С рязко движение се обърна и тръгна към вратата. Беше някъде по средата на залата, когато чу Белатрикс да се провиква:

-Круцио!

Смазваща болка обзе тялотой . Всяка фибра, всяка клетка в нея гореше. Колената й омекнаха и тя падна на земята. Обви с ръце тялото си, търсейки начин да накара болката да спре. Не крещеше. Отдавна се бе научила да не доставя това удоволствие на този, който я измъчва. В крайна сметка, когато се бе учила на Непостимите проклятия, Круциатус й бе прилагано многократно за наказание, че не е завъртяла пръчката под правилния ъгъл, или за това, че в опитите си да измъчва една котка, я бе убила. Разликата беше, че проклятията на Лорд Малфой бяха доста по-слаби от тези на Белатрикс. Нея си я биваше и Алис не можеше да отрече това, но нямаше и да се остави да бъде измъчвана. Момичето напрегна съзнанието си и започна да прилага наученото от Лорд Малфой за отблъскването на проклятието Крициатус. Алис затвори съзнанието си. Откъсна се от реалността и се върна към едни от най-щастливите моменти от живота й. Болката ставаше все по-тъпа и постепенно отслабваше. До по-малко от минута болка вече беше нямаше. Алис се изправи и се обърна рязко към Белатрикс, която я гледаше невярващо. Едва ли бе виждала някой освен Лорд Малфой да се спрвя толкова добре в неутрализирането на този вид проклятия. И колкото и да не понасяше Луциус, Алис му бе безкрайно благодарна за това, на което я бе научил.

Двете жени се гледаха с пълна непрязън и със сигурност щяха да започнат дуел, ако ледения глас на Черния Лорд не се беше разнесъл из залата:

-Бела, г-це Лестранж! Мисля, че е безмислено този спор да продължава.

Алис се извърна към трона, на който седеше господаря й. Не можеше да не се разбере че Черния Лорд бе впечатлен и то най-вероятно от способността на Алис да игнорира проклятието Круциатус. Лорд Волдемор даде знак семейството да дойде по-близко до него. И тримата коленичиха пред господарят си. След кратка пауза Черния Лорд започна тихо:

-Г-це Лестранж, разбирам огорчението ви от факта, че са ви поставили пред свършен факт, но като единствено дете имате дълг да се ожените за добра партия. Трябва да изпълните волята на родителите си. Задължена сте.

Слидеринката бе стиснала юмруци. Бе очаквала поне мъничко съдействие от Черния Лорд, но той явно бе на стараната на родителите или така й се струваше, защото още не беше свършил:

-Бела, Родолфус. Алис е вече на 17. Сега, тя ще изпълни волята ви, но след сключването на този брак аз ви забранявам по всякакъв начин да се опитвате да й се налагате или да я контролирате. Ако го направите ще отговаряте пред мен!

Момичето изпитваше дълбока благодарност към Черния Лорд. Той бе едновременно демонстрирал, че е на нейна страна и все пак не го бе направил много явно. Вече всичко бе ясно. Нямаше как. Щеше да се ожени. Бе сигурно. След като Лорд Волдемор бе казал, Алис трябваше да изпълни волята на родителите си. Думата на господарят й беше закон. Без да каже и дума повече, момичето се изправи и с вял поклон се обърна и отправи към вратата. Главата й бе изпълнена с мисли за това как ще се оправя от тук нататък. До Нова Година сигурно вече щеше да бъде женена. Боже Господи! Та тя беше само на 17. Имаше поне малкото право да й дадат време да се порадва на младостта си. Но не! Щяха да й изберат най-богатия и най-чистокръвния мъж, който не беше Смъртожаден и щяха да й отнемат последната възможност да прави каквото иска.

"Не е задължително да му бъдеш вярна или изобщо да спиш в едно легло с него." Алис вдигна глава обнадеждена. Наистина би могла пак да си води своя живот, стига да си изясни всичко това с човека, за който щеше да се ожени. Всъщност точно така щеше да постъпи. Трябваше да се ожени, колкото и да й харесваше, но щеше да изкара на-доброто, което можеше от ситуацията и щеше да се държи с достойнство.

Момичето бутна вратата и излезе в коридора. Драко през цялото това време явно бе ходил назад-напред, изнервено с ръце зад гърба. След като забеляза, че Алис най-сетне бе излязла, той спря внезапно и я погледна. Погледа му бе изпълнен с тревога и любопитство. Без даже да си зададе въпроса, Алис веднага му отговори. Тя вдигна безпомощно ръце и с треперещ глас каза:

-Ще се женя.

Малфой без да каже и дума, отида при братовчедка си и я прегърна. Той я познаваше и знаеше, че въпреки няма да го признае, в момента имаше нужада точно от това. От някой, който я обичаше. Така бяха и като деца. Ако някой от двамата току що си бе изпросил боя, защото бе пресякъл пътя на пияния Лорд Малфой, другия щеше да отиде при него, да го успокоява или да извика Нарциса, за да излекува синините. Бяха израснали с убеждението, че трябва да си помагат един на друг, да се прикриват, когато единия можеше да отърве кожата и да си вярват само един на друг. И така и остана дори когато пораснаха. Вече бяха зрели и дори според законите-възрастни, а те имаха все така силната връзка, каквато имаха и когато бяха на 6 и живееха в имението Малфой. И така щеше да си остане.

Алис свали качулката си. В моменте се намираше пред най-новата дискотека в Ливърпул. Беше заедно с Дейвид, Драко, Теодор, Маркъс и Закайръс Смит. Пред дискотеката имаше опашка от не по-малко 50 човека.

-Отворен съм за идеи.-заяви Нот, скръствайки ръце.

Монтагю тръгна напред към огромния магьосник, който пазеше на входа и заяви:

-Гледайте и се учете.

Дейвид отиде при човека и започна да говори с него. Магоьосника го слушаше внимателно и след секунда започна и той дърдори. Явно каза нещо, което доста се хареса на Монтагю, за щото той се усмихна с огромно удоволствие и пак заговори. След секунда пазача извади едно парче пергамент от джоба си, заедно с едно вечно пишещо перо и го даде на Дейвид, който драсна нещо много бързо и върна пергамента. След секунда махна на компанията, която наблюдаваше с огромно любопитство всяко действие на Монтагю. Всички малко озадачени се раздвижиха и отправиха към входа, който охраната отвори и ги пусна под завистливите погледи на останалите чакащи на опашката.

-Какво му написа на листа?-попита Зак любопитно.

Дейвид се поизпъчи гордо и заяви:

-Дадох му автограф.

Всички вдигнаха поглед към Монтагю, който бе неописуемо доволен от себе си.

-Автограф ли?-не успя да повярва Нот.-Входа на 6 човека в един от най-елитните дискотеки в Англия струва един твой автограф? Някой да ме убие!-възкликна накрая той.

Всички избухнаха смях при това възклицание на Нот. Драко през смях заяви:

-Да. Определено света се обърква.

След минута всички се бяха наредили в едно сепаре и поръчваха питиетата. След като всички казаха какво искат Флинт се наведе към момчето, което им взимаше поръчките и го попита нещо тихо, така че никой друг на масата не разбра за какво става дума. Младият магьосник поклати глава и се обърна към другия край дискотеката, където на подобно сепаре седеше някакъв мъж на средна възраст с вид на човек,който може да си позволи всичко. Флинт кимна към сервитьора в знак на благодарност. Той отново се върна на мястото си без да забелязва, че всички се бяха втренчили в него. След момент той вдигна глава и след като забеляза всичките погледи върху себе си попита:

-Какво?

-Какво си попита сервитьора?-попита веднага Алис.

Флинт само се ухили и свеждайки глава, заяви:

-Ще видите.

Всички се спогледаха учудено, но никой не продължи да разпитва. След секунда Драко се обади:

-Няма да повярвате кой виждам!

Всички погледнаха към мясото, където той гледаше. На няколко маси от тях се беше наредил "елита" на Рейвънклоу. Тази група включваше Роджър Дейвис, който бе завършил. Мариета Еджкъм, както и ЧоЧан. С тях бяха и хора, които бяха в по-долни курсове като Майкъл Корнър и Антъни Голдстайн. Нещо прищракна в съзнанието на Алис и тя настървено започна да бърка в джоба на наметалото си.

-Какво я прихвана?-попита Монатагю, повдигайки вежди.

Момичето не му обърна внимание и след момент извади от джоба си смачкан пергамент. Списъкът с членовете на "Вода". Вече доста от имената на него бяха задраскани. Алис започна да търси с пръст, мъчейки се на слабата светлина. След момент тя подаде пергамента на Нот, който седеше до нея и му посочи няколко имена на него. Лицето на Нот придоби сериозна физиономия. Очите му шареха из листа и от време на време хвърляше някой и друг поглед към рейвънклоуците. След минута се обърна към хъфълпафецът:

-Зак, как са ти отношенията с Майкъл Корнър и Антъни Голдстайн от твоята година?

Зак го гледаше с онзи непроницателен поглед, който само той можеше да направи:

-Познаваме се. Ходихме заедно при оня клуб на Потър и там горе-долу завързахме някакво приятелство. Не си решил сега да работим нали?

Нот все още гледаше към списъка и каза:

-Ето го и сценария. За да обясниш присъствието си в нашата компания-Алис ти е гадже.-слидеринката изсумтя неодобрително.-Ооо! Стига си се оплаквала. Зак, да си разменим местата и бъдете убедителни.

Алис гледаше възмутено. Винаги на нея се възлагаха подобни роли. Я да шари около някой Уизли, я да се прави на приятелката на някой. Зак седна до нея и тя се намести по-близо до него. Момчето сложи ръка около нея и я придърпа още по-близо до себе си.

-Ето! Стават! Когато ви дам знак започвате да си пускате език.-заяви развълнувано Нот.

-Ще те накарам да страдаш за това, че винаги ме поставяш в такива ситуации!-изсъска ядосано Алис.

Теодор се направи, че не чу нищо, а Драко, Монтагю и Флинт се погледнаха недоволно.

-Сега!-изсъска Нот.

Зак долепи устни до тези на Алис. Момичето бе доста изненадана. Вярно беше, че в Хогуортс имаше някоя и дрга приятелка, но той се целуваше така сякаш са били сто. Двамата започнаха, като че ли да водят борба за надмощие. Алис харесваше такива предисвикателства. И всяко едно бе добре дошло. Започна сурова битка, в която като че ли нямаше да излезе победител.

-Закайръс?-заговори някой недалеч от тях.

Алис взе това за сигнал за край на първи рунд. Двамата се отделиха устни и обърнаха глави към мястото, откъдето бе дошъл гласа. Точно до тяхната маса се бяха наредили Дейвис, Чан, Еджкъм, Голдстайн, Корнър и още наколко Рейвънклоуци, които Алис не познаваше.

-Майкъл! Антъни!-започна съвсем изненадано Зак.-Не мога да повярвам, че ви виждам!

Корнър и Голдстайн се ухилиха и се стекоха да стиснат ръката на Смит, който не се отлепи от Алис.

-Дойдохме да се позабавляваме малко. А ти?-тогава момчетата и приятелите им започнаха да оглеждат компанията на момчето. След секунда всички се усетиха в каква компания беше той и по лицата на всички се изписа леко озадачение.

-Дошъл съм с приятели също.-ухили се той...


	16. Chapter 16

-Няма да го направя!-отсече ядосано Алис.

-Трябва да влезеш!-започна да я убеждава Драко.

-Няма.-продължаваше да упорства Алис, кръстосвайки ръце.

-Не може да седиш тук цял ден!-започна и Драко да се ядосва.

-Само гледай!-обърна глава към него слидеринката.

Алис и Драко стояха пред портите на имението Малфой. Причината за присъствието им там бе сова, която Нрациса бе пратила. В нея г-жа Малфой канеше Алис и Драко на чай, за да се запознаят с годениците си.

Драко се бе наистина отчаял, защото седяха вече половин час пред вратите, а Алис отказваше да влезе. С лека въздишка той сложи ръка на вратата. Изведнъж брилянтна идея го осени. Той обърна поглед към братовчедка си и с усмивка заяви:

-Можем да позакъснеем малко и да отидем с Орион и Венера до езерото.

-Ще пропусна! Благодаря!-отсече все така убедено Алис.

Тогава Драко пусна още по-лукава усмивка:

-Ами, тогава ще отида сам...с Орион.

Алис свали рязко ръце и погледна предупредително братовчед си:

-Няма да докосваш коня ми!

Тогава Драко бутна врата и влезе в имението с думите:

-Накарай ме!

Настъпи луда гоненица. Търчаха през големите и разкошни зали на имението, което се славаше като най-красивото в цяла Великобритания. Когато влязоха с тичане в една от залите се засекоха с Нарциса в дъното на огромно мраморно стълбище. Тя бе изключително красива жена. Русата й коса се спускаше свободно на красиви вълни по раменете й. Големите й сини очи гледаха с учудване двамата младежи. Тя бе сложила ръка на парапета и слизаше с цялото си изящество и грация. Дългата й синя рокля се влачеше след нея като бавен поток вода.

Драко изпревари Алис и лепна една бърза целувка по бузата на майка си:

-Здрасти мамо!-и побягна с всички сили към конюшните.

След секунда Алис целуна Нарциса по другата буза:

-Здрасти лельо!-и продължи да търчи след Драко като наметалото й се вееше след нея.

-Но, Алис, миличка. Те вече са тук.

Без да спира момичето продължаваше да тича като настигаше Драко:

-До час сме при вас.

С лека въздишка Нарциса се провикна:

-Оставила съм ти една рокля в стаята ти! Както и една мантия на Драко. Да не забравите да се преоблечете!

Алис махна с ръка, за да даде знак, че я е чула и с лека борба кой да влезе пръв, тя се шмугна в една врата, изпреварвайки Драко.

Едно домашно духче се появи точно до Нарциса, която въздъхна за пореден път:

-Те, като че ли никога няма да пораснат, Вики.

Духчето с мекичко гласче каза:

-Ще се изненадате да разберете колко много са пораснали, господарке. Сигурна съм, че съвсем скоро промяната ще се прояви изцяло.

-Надявам се да си права. Горещо се надявам.-каза Нарциса, обръщайки се и започвайки да изкачва стълбите.

Алис влезе в конюшните първа. Грабна седлото и юздите на своя кон и се отправи към един по-дистанциран край. Алис хвърли юздите през рамо и пъхайки два пръста в уста, подсвирна оглушително. Извенъж над една висока врата близко до нея се появи главата на прелсетен черен кон, който изпръхтя в отговор.

-Хайде малко съдействие де!-заяви недоволно Алис.

Коня се махна от вратата и след секунда я ритна с всичка сила. Орион излезе и гордо застана пред своята стопанка, която метна седлото на гърба му. Драко влезе запъхтян.

-Заспа ли някъде?-попита го насмешка Алис, закопчавайки седлото под корема на коня.

-Още не съм си казал последната дума.-заяви той, грабвайки седлото и юздите на своя кон. Той кресна.-Венера!

Златист кон се появи над вратичката до тази на Орион. Той изпръхтя, скри се за момент и след секунда прескочи преградата и с лек тръс се озова при своя господар, който хвърли седлото върху гърба на животното. Алис вече прехвърляше юздите през главата на Орион, но Драко пък бе много бърз със оседлаването на коне. Когато Алис вече върху гърба на коня, Драко се качваше. Слидеринката стисна с петите Орион и той се понесе в галоп към вратата, която водеше към поляните на имението. Драко веднага я последва. Смееха се на своята детинщина и продължаваха да галопират без да озъзнават, че от един от прозорците в имението ги наблюдаваха с огромен интерес.

-Изглеждат много близки.-заяви наблюдателно един тантурест мъж с мустаци.

-Да. Все пак са братовчеди.-каза Нарциса, която също седеше на прозореца с чаша чай.

-Ако питате мен,те са прекалено близки.-заяви друг мъж, който пък беше слаб с гъста прошарена кетенява брада.

Нарциса преглътна чая си и със спокойствие заяви, проследявайки с поглед сина и племенницата си, които се скриха зад редица дървета:

-Те отраснаха заедно. Луциус не беше нито добър баща, нито добър чичо, но несъзнателно ги научи, че заедно са силни. Че заедно могат да постигнат всичко. Не го осъзнават, но на него дължат силната си връзка, която според мен е и тяхната сила. Не знам каква е привързаността между тях и, честно казано, не искам и да узнавам, но със сигурност благодарение на нея станаха хора и това е единственото, което ме интересува.

Алис усети как Драко започва да изостава. Очевидно Венера бе започнала да се изморява и братовчед бе позабавила темпото. В крайна сметка силата на един жребец като Орион не можеше да се сравнява с тази на една кобила, колкото и красива да беше тя. Алис спря своя кон и се обърна, за да види Драко който бе на петнайсетина метра от нея и яздеше Венера в лек тръс. Венера бе изключително красиво животно. Цветът й бе крайно неспецифичен за един кон, но точно това я правеше прелестна. Алис винаги казваше, че Венера прилича на Нарциса с грацията, с която се движеше. Гривата и бе почти бяла и с спускаше на вълни от лявата й страна и блестеше на слънчевата свелина. Един кичур винаги се спускаше между красивите й светлокафяви очи, които винаги говореха за вътрешно спокойствие и сигурност. Орион бе нейна противоположност. Той бе изцяло черен. Нямаше и едно бяло петно върху себе си. Той бе изключително див и необуздан. Създаваше доста проблеми в конюшните понякога и единствения човек, който можеше да го успокои и да го яхне без да бъде хвърлена на втората секунда, бе Алис. Лорд Малфой много пъти се бе опитвал да приспи животното, докато Алис бе малка, защото първоначално коня бе предвиден за него, но се ядосваше след като не успяваше да го обязди. Тогава Алис бе на осем и бе зашеметена от непокорството и дивата красота на коня. Без да мисли момичето се бе измъкнало веднъж от зоркия поглед на чичо си, който уечеше децата да яздат, и бе влязла в заграждението, където за пореден път буйнстваше конят. Лорд Малфой бе осъзнал прекалено късно, че племенницата му липсва и бе вече сигурен, че животното ще й пречуи врата за броени секунди. Обаче, за изненада на всички, Орион изведнъж се бе кротнал и с леки стъпки се бе отправил към момиченцето с черна коса и огромни зелени очи. С леко пръхтене се бе навел да помирише детето, а то без и капка страх бе сложило ръка на черната му муцуна. Лорд Малфой и Драко бяха наблюдавали тази картина с огромно учудване и след тази сцена освен, че Алис бе наказана за това че се измъкнала, й бе подарен жребецът. Единственият жест, който Лорд Малфой направи някога за Алис. Орион не се бе променил изобщо от тогава. Очите му все още шареха във всички посоки изпълнени с жажда за свобода, която единствено Алис му даваше. Имаше странна връзка между тях. Сякаш над двамата тегнеше общо бреме. И двамата бяха известни сред себеподобните си като буйни и необуздани. Като такива, каквито винаги имаха лишение от свобода и постоянна нужда от нея. Жажда за себедоказване и отказ да се подчиняват на, когото и да е било. Е, в този случай леко се различаваха. Орион приемаше заповеди единствено от Алис, а Алис от Черния Лорд.

-Нямаше ли някакво намерение да ме надбягаш, Малфой?-попита с усмивка Алис.

Драко се заоправдава:

-Венера се запъхтя и реших да не я мъча след като отдавна не съм я карал да тича така бързо.

Алис се обърна и вдигна глава нагоре. През гъстите корони на дърветата се промъкваха лъчите на топлото лятно слънце. Редом с движенията на Орион и подухването на освежителния ветрец сноповете светлина наподобяваха леки морски вълни. Бризът ставаше все по-силен, което можеше единствено да значи, че езерото бе близо. Изведнъж Алис усети ръка на врата си. Слидеринката се обърна и видя Драко, който я гледаше с усмивка и беше точно до нея. Той плъзна ръката си от врата й към бузата й:

-За какво си се замислила?

Алис се усмихна и отново обърна наперед:

-За това колко е отслабнала ездата ти.

Драко не махна ръката си и продължи да говори:

-Познавам те откакто се помня. Мислиш ли, че не мога да да разбера, когато лъжеш. За какво мислеше?

Алис сведе глава и незъзнателно затегна ръце около юздите на Орион.

-За брака, нали?-нацели Драко.

-Още не мога да повярвам, че ми се случва.-изплю камъчето Алис.

Драко рязко свали ръка от лицето на братовчедка си и с нея пое юздите на Орион и ги дръпна назад, карайки го да спре, а с другата ръка направи същото с Венера.

Алис извърна рязко глава към него. Драко бе впил поглед в нея и сякаш се опитваше да разнищи какво чувства в този момент.

-Трябва да разбереш, че не винаги имаме право на избор. Рано или късно идва момент, в който сме в капан и трябва да се подчиним. Я, за да удовлетворим нечии желания, я за да помогнем на самите себе си, а понякога дори само, за да ни оставят на мира. Това често се случва и се случва на всеки, и когато ни сполети избягването на срещата с реалността само заостря чувството на безпомощност. Алис! Отвори си очите и го приеми. Няма да избягаш този път. Черния Лорд нареди.

Алис бе гладала братовчед си през цялото време докато й бе говорил. Попиваше всяка една негова дума. След като бе приключил сведе глава и галейки нежно Орион се замисли върху думите му. Вдигна отново поглед към Драко и заяви:

-Знаеш ли? Мисля, че най-сетне успя да кажеш нещо смислено.-и стисна петите, карайки Орион отново да продължи напред.

Драко само се усмихна и продължи след нея.

-Мисля, че се забавихме точно час!-заяви Алис докато минаваше с четка бързо през косите си.

-Да. Май... точно...толкова...отне.-говореше запъхтян Драко, който седеше на леглото и си завързваше обувките.

И двамата бяха леко изморени, защото бяха тичали цалото разстояние от конюшните до стаята на Алис на спринт, а това разстояние беше дълго, доста.

Алис остави четката на тоалетката и се огледа за последен път. Бе облечена в дълга рокля-слидеринско зелена. Деколтето не беше дълбоко, но се разполагаше по широчината на раменете й. Самата рокля се спускаше свободно по тялото й, подчертавайки красивите й извивки. На талията й имаше тънък светлозелен колан. Алис заяви:

-Това ми прилича на някоя средновековна антика.

Драко се приближи до нея, сложи ръце на талията й и постави глава върху рамото й, така че в отражението им лицата им бяха точно едно до друго.

-Но ти стои страхотно.-каза тихо той.

Алис само се усмихна и тогава Драко я целуна по бузата с думите:

-Ще закъснеем.

Момчето я пусна и се отправи към вратата. Алис, обаче не мръдна. Драко осъзна това и отново се обърна към нея. Все още седеше пред огледалото, но очите й говореха, че съзнанието й бе съвсем другаде. Слидеринецът с въздишка започна:

-Алис...

Но момичето го прекъсна:

-Готова съм.-и се обърна към него насилвайки една усмивка.

Драко се усмихна и потегна ръка, чакайки момичето да го хване:

-Не съм се и съмнявал.

Пътят от стаята на Алис до приемната за официални гости бе много кратък. Точно преди да отвори голямата двукрила врата Драко стисна силно ръката на Алис и й прошепна:

-Дай му да разбере, че няма да има покой "докато смъртта не ви раздели".

Алис само се усмихна.

Драко я пусна и бутна вратата. Двамата влязоха едновременно в окъпаната от светлина стая. Ето я и Нарциса седнала на масата до прозореца с чаша чай в ръка. Срещу нея един до друг седяха двама господа. Единия беше слаб и висок с прошарена кестенява коса и брада. Другият беше мъжът,който Алис бе видяла в имението преди известно време,когато бе дошла а види леля си. Той бе тантурест с големи мустаци. И двамата магьосници изглежадаха като хора с чест и достойнство.

Слабият мъж се изправи и отправи към Алис. Момичето веднага разбра, че това бе бъдещият й свекър. Изглеждаше умен и добър човек. Това беше първото, което тя забеляза в него. Без да пилее повече време Алис направи един грациозен поклон. На кратко започна да прилага това, което я бе учила Нрациса през всичките тези години-поведение достойно само за една вещица от чистокръвен произход. Мъжът също се поклони. След секунда той пое ръката й и се ръкува.

-Най-сетне имам удоволствието г-це Лестранж. Смея да кажа, че наживо сте още по-красива, отколкото на снимки.

Тук Алис бързо приложи в действие отговора на комплимент. Тя наклони съвсем леко глава на дясно и каза с лека усмивка:

-Благодаря ви.

За миг момичето успя да забележи доволният поглед на Нарциса, която явно се радваше на факта, че Алис запазваше благоприличие. На Драко му бе позволено да се отпусне малко, но за Алис, както казваше Нарциса:"Една красива и чистокръвна вещица винаги трябва да е символ на съвършенство."

През цялото това време братовчед й се бе занимавал с другия човек, който щеше да бъде бъдещият му тъст. Алис леко му завидя на Драко, защото той не трябваше да спазва толкова много строги правила. Слидеринката мразеше глупавият етикет. Трябваше да знае кога точно да сведе глава, кога да запримига по-бързо, кога да пъхнe кичур коса зад ухото си. Беше отвратително.

-А това е синът ми.-момичето се събуди от унеса, в който бе изпаднала и обърна глава към мястото, където господинът бе току що махнал. От сянката там се появи фигурата на висок и атлетичен младеж. Косата му бе тъмнокафява. Кичури се спускха свободно по светлото му лице и минавха покрай водносините му очи. Беше облечен с мъгълски дрехи и метнал едно тънко черно наметало върху себе си. Черна тениска, която ясно очертаваше мускулестата му фигура и тъмносини дънки затегнати с колан. Беше доста красив, но Алис не обърна абсолютно никакво внимание, защото трябваше да приеме факта, че мъжът пред нея бе Роджър Дейвис.

Направо не беше за вярване! От всички мъже, които можеха да се оженят за Алис, леля й бе избрала точно този тотален идиот. Човекът нямаше мозък, а два задника. Поне от това, което си спомняше в Хогуортс. Това трябваше да бъде някаква шега! Как изобщо някой можеше да си представи чисткръвна слидеринка да се жени за Роджър Дейвис. Това бе направо обидно! Момичето усети, че вече прекалено дълго гледа на кръв рейвънклоуецът, затова преглътна всички ругатни, които се бяха насъбрали в главата й и отново се поклони грациозно, а когато се изправи Роджър сложи ръка зад гърба си и се наведе напред, хващайки едната ръка на слидеринката и целувайки я с думите:

-Роджър Дейвис. Очарован съм г-це Лестранж.

Алис изгаряше от огромното желание да изплюе нещо от сорта като: "Боя се, че аз не съм.", но се въздържа и каза макар и без желание:

-Аз също г-н Дейвис.

Драко също вече бе приключил със запознаването. При него оевидно бе доста по-забавно, защото момичето пред него я беше явно страх да се приближи до него. Беше хубавичко, но очевидно имаше доста да се работи върху самочувствието й. Накрая Драко предприе сам инициативата. Пое едната от ръцете й, които момичето бе стиснала ниско пред себе си и я целуна. Реакцията бе едно хубаво изчервяване тип-Уизли. Алис чу леко прокашляне и се обърна към прозореца:

-Господа!-обърна се Нарциса към родителите.-Мисля, че трябва да оставим младите да се поопознаят. Какво ще кажете за една разходка в градината?

Мъжете закимаха одобрително. Граф Дейвис потупа окуражително сина си, докато минаваше покрай него, а бащата на момичето я целуна по челото. Следвайки г-жа Малфой, и двамата излязоха от стаята затваряйки вратата.

-Слава Богу! Мислех си, че ще стоят тук цял ден!-заяви Драко трясвайки се на един от меките дивани, забравяйки всичко свързани с маниери.

Алис с лек подскок седна странично на едно кресло,качвайки си краката на страничната облегалка. И двамата явно демонстрирха "грубянското поведение", което Нарциса ги бе учила никога да не проявяват. Уви.

И двамата се чувстваха по-добре. Сякаш току що бяха махнали похлупак, който им пречеше да дишат. Драко свали официалното си наметало и го метна на близкият стол. После развърза зелената си вратовръзка и я метна върху наметалото. Накрая изкара ризата от панталона си и разкопча горните копчета, както и тези на ръкавите. За миг Алис щеше да подскочи, защото й се стори, че братовчед й щеше да нагъне ръкавът на лявата си ръка, което щеше да разкрие Черния Знак, но се оказа фалшива тревога.

За разлика от Драко, Алис запази вида си и само се понамести в креслото. Роклята й беше толкова дълга, че почти докосваше пода.

Алис облегна глава назад и заби поглед в тавана. Очевидно от нея и Драко се искаше да си пилеят деня, запознавайки се с хора, които най-вероятно като тях самите имаха доста по-интересни неща за правене. Е, поне можеха да изкарат най-доброто от ситуацията.

-Драко?-слидеринката погледна към братовчед си с надежда.-Имаш ли кариерони?

Драко се ухили и бръкна в джоба на мантията си с думите:

-За теб-винаги.-и й метна една табакера и запалка. Алис протегна ловко ръце и хвана и двете точно преди да паднат на пода до креслото. Тя вдигна табакерата и я огледа внимателно. Беше със знака на Слидерин върху нея. Момичето само се усмихна и извади един кариерон и го запали. Обърна се към прозореца, където седеше русото момиче, което бе годеницата на Драко.

-Абе, няма ли да ни запознаеш?-обърна се Алис към братовчед си, който също палеше кариерон.

Драко вдигна глава и като че ли му трябваха няколко минути докато загрее какво го бе попитала слидернката.

-О, да.-той дръпна от цигарата и заракомаха бързо с ръце.-Алис, Жулиет Даркмор. Жулиет, Алис Лестранж.

Алис стана от мястото си и се ръкува с момичето като премести цигарата си от дясната в лявата си ръка.

-Приятно ми е да се запознаем.-каза тя и започна да отваря прозореца.

-И на мен.-измрънка тихо момичето.

Алис се усмихна и облегна на рамката на прозореца. Но изведнъж усмивката й изчезна, когато чу Дейвис да се обажда зад нея:

-Може ли да поговорим насаме.-беше ясно, че той се бе обърнал към нея.

Алис хвърли цигарата си през перваза и каза, ясно демонстрирайки нежелание:

-Да.-и тръгна към една врата в другия край на стаята до един голям старинен скрин. Дейвис я следваше. Момичето бутна вратата и влезе в средно голямо помещение с висок таван. Стаята бе в светло синьо, което наподобяваше небето. Всичко останало бе в бялао, както и самия под, който бе изваян от мрамор. Имаше масичка със сервиз за чай върху нея. Удобни дивани и кресла, писалище и едно пиано. По стените бяха накачени един куп гоблени, коието Нарциса бе бродирала. Това беше занимание, което се изискваше от всяка дама, както казваше леля й, но Алис така и не се научи. Стаята бе добре осветена и уютна. Това беше любимата чайна на Нарциса. В нея прекарваше свободното си време. Алис усети, че рейвънклоецът затвори вратата след тях. Тя светкавично се обърна към него, кръстосвайки ръце и гледайки го изпитателно. Той пъхна ръце в джобовете си и попита:

-Май не си много доволна, че аз се оказах този, за който ще се жениш.

-Колко си прав.-отсече бързо тя, продължавайки да го гледа без и капка емоция.

-Мисля, че трябва да знаеш, че е в твой най-добър интерес да се ожениш за мен.

-А аз мисля, че егото ти е голямо, колкото Австралия.-момичето не можеше да повярва, че този въздух под налягане сега запона да се прави на велик. Познаваха се от няколко минути, а вече й идваше да го прокълне.

-Много момичета биха искали да са на твоето място.-започна да се ядосва Дейвис все още с ръце в джобовете.

-С най-голямо удоволствие бих се разменила с тях. А и, поправка-голямо, колкото Азия.-и се отправи към прозореца, върху чиито нисък перваз бяха наредени меки възглавници.

-По-тежък случай си, отколкото те описаха.-въздъхна той, проследявайки я с поглед.

Алис гледаше розовите градини. По това време на годината бяха най-хубави. Имаше всякакви видове рози. Като бе малка много обичаше да стои там. Не знаеше защо, просто нещо в мястото я бе омагьосало.

Без да вдига поглед от прозореца тя заяви:

-Още нищо не си видял.-после с отегчение отново погледна Дейвис и продължи.-А и, тъй като сме тук, нека си изясним няколко правила.

-Правила?

-Да, правила. Да ти кажа как се пише ли?-каза с усмивка Лестранж сигурна, че вече ще го изкара извън нерви.

Дейвис запазваше абсолютно ненормално спокойствие. Всеки на негово място до сега щеше да се разкрещи поне веднъж. А отгоре на всичко, той отговори на въпроса на Алис:

-Не.

Алис бе впечатлена от способността му да не обръща внимание на заяжадания, но веднага се отърси от мисълта започна:

-Чудесно. Първо, не те обичам, никога не съм те обичала, и никога няма да те обичам.

-Същото е и в този край.-заяви с лека усмивка Дейвис.

"Чудесно! Не само его, но и характер!" помисли си вбесено момичето.

-Второ. Когато се оженим, ще сме женени само по име. Аз ще си имам своят живот, а ти твоят. Ще живеем в една и съща къща, за да поддържаме вид. По този въпрос, каквито и да е афери остават между стените. Не трябва публичността да узнава.

Във фамилията Лестранж винаги сме държали на силен семеен фронт.

-Да пукнем, ако Лестранж изглеждат слаби и безпомощни.-каза повдигайки вежди Роджър.

-Радвам се, че сме на една и съща страница.-заяви Алис с все същия тон, правейки се, че не долавя сарказмът. Тя отново обърна глава към градината.

-Всичко това е много хубаво, но и аз имам едно малко желание от своя страна.

-Нека чуем.-каза Алис взимайки си ябълка от масичката, която бе близо до нея.

Дейвис продължи с пълна сигурност:

-Ще ми дадеш мъжки наследник.

Алис се задави с парчето ябълка, което бе глътнала. Отне й няколко секунди докато успее да се изкашля. Когато това стана, тя се изправи и ядно започна:

-Това няма да стане! Може и да си чистокръвен, но знам откъде идваш и с какви мръсни мътнороди си бил. По-скоро ще...

-Не очаквам от теб веднага да изпълниш това. Просто след време, когато си готова ще дойдеш при мен. Става ли?-прекъсна я той.

Алис все още го гледаше ядно:

-Ще има да чакаш и то доста.-заяви накрая тя, натъртвайки на последната дума.

-Повярвай ми, не бързам.-заяви той отправяйки се към прозореца.

Алис тогава се ядоса:

-Имам да добавя нещо. Ти си боклук. Един голям боклук, Дейвис!

Рейвънклоуецът се бе облегнал на рамката на прозореца и беше гледал през него докато Алис бе говорила. След като тя приключи той се обърна към нея и с усмивка каза:

-Това те прави г-жа Боклук.

Алис не успя да сдържи усмивката си и накрая каза:

-Сладко.-тя въздъхна и отново погледна навън.-Давай да приключваме по-бързо с това.

-Кажи дата и ще съм там.-заяви с готовост той.

Алис не се обърна да погледне и ведъж Дейвис в очите, осъзнавайки, че след това, което щеше да изрече, нямаше да има връщане назад.

-21-ви Декември.

Рейвънклоуецът се усмихна. После се наведе леко напред, така че лицето му бе само на няколко сентиметра от това на Алис.

-Искаш ме, нали, Лестранж?-и повдигна леко вежда.

Алис само леко се разсмя и заяви:

-Сякаш искам змейска шарка, Дейвис.

-След като вече сме сгодени, може да ме наричаш Роджър.

Алис се усмихна и отправи към вратата:

-Добре. Роджър.

-Може ли да те наричам Алис?-попита с надежда той.

След кратка пауза момичето отсече:

-Не.-и излезе, едвам прикривайки усмивката си.

Дейвис за пореден път погледна през прозореца и си каза:

-Ако не нещо друго, поне живота с нея няма да е скучен.

-21-ви Декември?-не успя да повярва Драко.

-Скоро ли е?-попита Алис, докато вървяха по Диагон-али в същият ден, в който се баха видяли с бъдещите си съпрузи.

Драко заклати глава:

-Не, но...-той погледна към братовчедка си.-От теб очаквах да протакаш, колкото се може повече. А ти направи точно обратното.

-Знаеш ли? Мисля, че Мракон-али не е точно мясото, където трябва да обсъждаме това.

Драко кимна в съгласие и продължиха да вървят по тъмната улица. Бяха там по заповед на Черния Лорд, за да подготвят Боргин за огромен поток от Смъртожадни, които щяха да се изсипат там след седмица във връзка с едно огромно нападение на мъгъли, което щеше да се осъществи тогава. Бяха приключили задачата и сега се бяха отправили към Диагон-али. В момента при Нот бяха отседнали, освен Монтагю и Алис, Зак и Драко. Братовчед й нещо се бе запалил по идеята да купи апартамента срещу този на Нот и смяташе още днес да говори с Мадам Молкин за това дали може да го купи. Ако това станеше Алис щеше да се премести при него. Изведнъж нещо отвлече вниманието на момичето. Шарената шегобиниица на Уизли работеше на всички обороти,както винаги. Момичето изведнъж с болка осъзна, че трябва да каже на Джордж за годежа й преди да е разбрал от вестниците. Без да казава нищо на Драко тя се отправи към магазина.

-Алис?-чу как братовчед й я вика.

Момичето без да се обръща заяви:

-Трябва да свърша нещо.

Без да чака Драко да каже нещо тя продължи да ходи. Когато влезе в магазина се обърна към касата, където както винаги седеше Фред. Беше доста забавен наистина. Единствената причина винаги да бъде там бе, защото все очакваше някое готино момиче да дойде и да си купи нещо. Въпреки, че излизаше с Анджелина Джонсън от време на време заговаряше някоя мацка. Алис се усмихна лекичко и отиде при него.

-Все още ли не ти се е обадил късмета, Фред?-попита тя облягайки се на тездяха.

Момчето въздъхна уж тъжно и каза:

-Не.-и лепна отчаяната си физиономия.-Освен ако не ме объркаш с Джордж и не излезеш на среща с мен.

Алис изведнъж се сети защо бе дошла и по лицето й се изписа тревога.

-Какво ти има бе? Да не те е ухапал круп?-забеляза изражението на лицето й Уизли.

Алис само каза тихо:

-Случи се нещо. Трябва да говоря с Джордж.-и се обърна.

Фред обаче я хвана за ръката и я спря.

-Какво е станало?

Ръката на Алис се разтрепери. Защо това й бе толкова трудно? Защо не можеше просто да изрече думите и да излезе от глупавия магазин. Защо! "Защото те те приеха като приятелка въпреки родсловието ти. Те те изслушваха цяло лято, докато Драко беше на север. Те единствено те караха да се чувстваш като у дома."

Фред усети, че нещо наистина сериозно се е случило, затова се провикна:

-Кейт! Ела да ме смениш на касата!

Той излезе иззад бюрото и хвана Алис отново за треперещата ръка. Тя го остави да я води. Фред започна да я прокарва през магазина. Той отключи една врата до щанда с големите фоерверки и започна да изкачва едно стълбище, все още водейки Алис. След като най-сетне стълбите свършиха, Фред отвори вратата, която водеше към апартамента им с Джордж. Алис не усети кога вече седеше на дивана в малката им дневна, стиснала ръце на коленете си.

-Какво е станало?

Момичето стисна още по-силно ръце. Кокалчетата и вече бяха побеляли. Трябваше да го каже. Сега или никога. С дълбока въздишка и затворени очи момичето каза безпомощно:

-Сгодиха ме днес.

Фред я гледаше с ужас. Алис цялата трепереше от гняв и чувство за безпомощност. Най-сетне изпускаше всичките емоции, които й се бяха насъбрали.

-Но...но...нали леля ти те бе оставила! Джордж ми каза, че теб тя няма да те насили да се ожениш.

Гневът на Алис стана още по-голям при мисълта за истинските виновници за формирането на този годеж.

-Това бе желание не на леля ми. Принуди ли са я! Сега принуждават и мен!-трите чаши на маста изведнъж се пукнаха и навсякъде се разхвърчаха стъкла.

Фред се стрясна и грабна пръчката си да оправи чашите. Все още с треперещи ръце Алис каза тихо:

-Извинявай.

-Няма нищо.-каза тихо той и отново седна до Алис. Той сложи ръка върху нейната сякаш опитвайки се да изцеди всяка капчица ярост от нея. Изведнъж той отсече:

-Насъбрало ти се е много. Трябва да намериш начин да изпускаш парата. Ако продължаваш в същият дух и задържаш така емоциите си ще потискаш магията, която се надига в теб и може да си нанесеш сериозни щети. С Джордж точно започнахме да разучаваме този аспект, за да видим дали можем да пуснем едни...ох, няма значение. Важното е, че трябва да си намериш одушник, иначе може да получиш един куп психически проблеми. При мъгълите е лесно. При тях не се натрупва такава енергия при силни емоции, защото просто не я притежават. При магьосниците е друго. Може да разболееш от инсомния, да започнеш да изпадаш в постоянни депресии, пароноя. Да не говорим за шизофрения.-при объркания поглед на Алис, Фред добави.-Мъгълски психически заболявания и повярвай ми не искаш да знаеш и едно какво може да ти причини.

Алис облегна лакти върху коленете си и зарови глава в шепите си.

-За първи път в живота си незнам какво да правя Фред. Не мога да се оправя с всичко това на главата ми. Не мога да повярвам, че Драко е толкова спокоен спрямо своя брак. Няма да издържа и усещам, че ще се сгромолясам с пълна сила. Какво да правя?

Алис усети как Фред сложи ръка на гърба й и започна:

-Намери си някакво занимание, което ти помага да се отърсиш от гнева. Това е абсолютно задължително. Сега като се замисля имаше и едни мъгълски хапчета, които могат да ти помогнат...

-Забрави! Не съм изпаднала толкова, че да започна да използвам глупави мъгълски измишльотини!

Фред, обаче не се отказваше толкова лесно:

-Помогнаха на Хари, може и на тебе да ти свършат работа.

Алис тук повдигна глава изненадано:

-Потър има проблеми с гнева?

Фред се осъзна, че е казал повече, отколкото трябва, затова бързо отново върна темата към Алис:

-Нама значение. Просто ти казвам, намери си одушник! Повярвай ми, може да стане наистина зле, ако продължиш да концентрираш всичките си емоции по този начин.

-Разбрах.-каза Алис връщайки лицето в шепите си.

Фред се усмихна и обяви с неизлечимия оптимизъм, който само той притежаваше:

-Ще се оправиш бързо.

Момичето само въздъхна:

-Как ще кажа на Джордж?

Фред я потупа по гърба и каза:

-Остави това на мен. Ти си изглади здравето преди да се тревожиш за брат ми.

Алис го погледна с благодарност и каза обнадеждено:

-Какво ли щях да правя без теб?

Фред само се усмихна и отправи към порзореца. Алис се изправи и отиде при него. На Диагон-али нямаше много хора особено след масовото бягство от Азкабан. И все пак нещо в улицата изглеждаше малко по-добре, отколкото преди пет минути. След като накрая не успя да разнищи какво беше то момичето кръстоса ръце и погледна към синьото небе. Не знаеше дали от този брак щеше да излезе нещо и изобщо дали ще се сработи с Дейвис, но едно беше сигурно-ако нещата наистина загрубееха, Алис имаше приятел, на който да се опре, въпреки че все някога трябваше да вдигне пръчката си и да го убие...


	17. Chapter 17

Алис седеше в кръга сред Смъртожадни в щаба на Черния Лорд. Поредната среща, на която се обсъждаше прогреса на мисиите. Едни бяха похвалвани, а други измъчвани. Драко и остатъка от хората, които бяха изпратени в Азкабан на спасителна мисия бяха първо похвалени. Във всяка следваща мисия бяха намирани някакви кусури от страна на господаря. Редът на мисията с "Вода" наближаваше и Алис усети как Нот до нея започваше да се притеснява. В крайна сметка той щеше да бъде обвинен в несериозност, защото беше лидерът. Щом Теодор, най-уравновесеният човек, който Алис познаваше, се тревожеше, значи имаше за какво. Слидеринката бе забила поглед в гърчещата се фигура на Фенрир Грейбек, от който Лорд Волдемор беше недоволен, защото бе започнала да губи подкрепата на някои върколаци.

-Махнете го от погледа ми!-каза с отвращение Черния Лорд. Докато двамата му партньори завлачиха Грейбек, който не можеше да стане, към редицата Смъртожадни, Вие-знаете-кой с абсолютно неутрален глас каза ясно.-Алис Лестранж, Теодор Нот, Закайръс Смит, Дейвид Монтагю.

Алис тръгна напред. Беше слушала внимателно с какъв тон бе говорил господарят й, но нещо в това рязко спокойствие я безпокоеше наистина много.Тревога рязко я обзе. Тя се опита да хване поглед на някои от участниците в тази мисия, но всички гледаха право към Черния Лорд и никой не я удостои с внимание, а пък и не знаеше кой Монтагю и кой е Зак, защото носеха маски.

Четиримата коленичиха пред Черния Лорд. Натъпи дълбока тишина. Всеки един от членовете на мисията чакаше напрегнато думите на господарят им, които след секунда дойдоха:

-Аз съм меко-казано, дълбоко разочарован. –започна той с тотално променен тон в гласа, който звучеше заплашително и изпълнен с ярост.-Бях вложил много надежди във вас, но очевидно сериозно съм ви надценил!-тук той се изправи рязко от трона с пръчка в едната ръка.-Тази мисия ви бе връчена в началото на юли, а сега сме началото на Септември. За два месеца сте успели да премахнете само 5 човека!

Гласът на Черния Лорд отекваше по стените. Всички бяха замлъкнали. До сега на тази група Черния Лорд бе най-бесен.

Изведнъж Алис с ужас разбра, че Закайръс Смит бе тръгнал да се изправя, явно да започне да се оправдва, че е назначен на мисията много по-късно от останалите. С бързите си рефлекси този до него, който бе най-вероятно Монтагю, го бе хванал и дръпнал рязко отново да коленичи. Черния Лорд се направи, че не е забелязал това и заслиза по стълбите с думите:

-Г-це Лестранж, свалете маската си и се изправете.

Алис стисна юмруци. Усети как тримата до нея обърнаха глави към нея, изнендани, че Черния Лорд се е обърнал към нея.

Със свито сърце слидеринката се изправи оставяйки си маската на пода до нея. Тя свали качулката си бавно и погледна към господарят си. Лорд Волдемор бе застанал на около два метра от нея сложил ръце зад гърба си и я гледаше право в очите.

-Ще ми кажете ли колко от петте човека убихте вие?-каза той със саркастична усмивка.

Момичето си пое въздух и каза ясно:

-Трима, господарю.

Черния Лорд се обърна с профил и започна да крачи с ръце зад гърба говорейки сякаш изненадано:

-О, нима? Убили сте цели трима за два месеца?-Алис усещаше какво предстои най много след пет секунди.-Не е ли блестящо!-той рязко се обърна с насочена пръчка към нея.

Слидеринката усети как огромна сила я тласна в гръдния кош и я накара да полети към една колона, която се удари с всичка сила. При удара целия въздух в тялото й я напусна и си удари глава в масивния камък. Пред очите й се появиха бели петна. Тя бавно се свлече по колоната и падна с тъп удар на земята по корем. Наметалото й се бе разкопчало явно при удара и бе паднало до нея. Беше облечена с черен широк панталон с много джобове и тясна черна тениска, благодарениe, на която си личеше, че момичето се мъчеше отчаяно да си поеме въздух. Белите й дробове сякаш отказваха да работят с нея. След като се изкашля дълбоко кислородът най-сетне навлезе в тялото й, но започна да усеща и ужасната болка в тила. Замая се и започна да й се вие свят. Белите петна пред очите й вместо да стават по-малко, ставаха повече. На алис и стана ясно,че ако продължи да стои така на земята щеше да загуби съзнание. Тя разртърси глава само при идеята. Нямаше да позволи само един удар да направи това. Как успяха всички преди нея да се справят с проклятието Круциатус, а тя нямаше да се оправи с един удар! Щеше да е огромно излагане пред всички Смъртожадни. Нямаше да позволи това! Нямаше да позволи да изглежда слаба! Тя рязко сложи длани на пода и се повдигна, така че да види лицето на Черния Лорд.

-О, да г-це Лестранж, спомних си колко добре умеете да неутрализирате ефекта на проклятите Круциатус. –той отново махна с пръчка. Отново огромна сила заби слидеринката странично в отсрещната колона. Удари си главата силно в дясната част на челото и при свличането надолу си ужули силно дясната ръка в колоната. Този път височината бе доста по-голяма и при падането Алис усети, че си счупи ребра. Беше на пода на лявата си страна и не можеше да мръдне от зверската болка в гръдния и кош. С бавно движение вдигна дясната си, ръка, която обилно кървеше и пипна леко мястото, на което си бе ударила главата. Погледна към дланта си, по която се появила алена течност от раната, която се бе завормила на челото й. Из Смъртожадните се разнесе разтревожен шепот. Лежейки на пода Алис се вслуша. Опита се да разбре какво си мърморят останалите, за да си отвлчече вниманието от огромната болка. Значи всички бяха решили, че два удара можеха да я накарат да се предаде. Всички смятаха, че два удара са й в почвече, че не може да издържи на подобна болка. Е, всички грешаха! С обновени сили слидеринката се надигна от пода като бе сложила ръка върху вероятно счупеното ребро. Бавно и поемайки си дълбоко въздух, Алис най-сетне успя да се изправи. Усети как от дясната страна на челото й се спускаше бавно кръв. Чу как няколко гласа ахнаха като видяха, че се изправи. Черния Лорд я гледаше със зла усмивка. Беше на път да замхне за пореден път пръчката, когато из залата се разнсе глас:

-Господарю!-Черния Лорд се обърна към изправента фигура на един от тези, които до преди малко бяха коленичили. Той свали качулката и маската си, разкривайки, че е Нот и продължи.-Алис няма вина. Аз бях назначен за ръководител на мисията, затова вината за нейния провал до момента пада изцяло върху мен!

Лорд Волдемор не удостои Нот с поглед, а само каза предупредително:

-Внимавай Нот! Аз решавам кой не си е свършил работата. За теб нямах по-високи очаквания от убииството на един човек, но от г-ца Лестранж очаквах поне седем. Тя ме разочарова, и затова в момента си плаща. Така че ще направиш добре Теодор да си държиш езика зад зъбите.

Той отново се обърна към Алис, която дишаше тежко и все още притискаше счупеното място. Черния Лорд махна с пръчка и за пореден път момичето се понесе към една от колоните. Усещайки познатото чувство, когато се удари в камъка, тя очакваше да падне надолу, но това не се случи. Вместо това тя се понесе към друга колона, като я удари доста по високо, но и това не беше краят. Усещайки, че броя на счупванията се увеличаваше, Алис се опита да се раздвижи, но тогава тя отново се понесе се удари с всичка сила в тавана. Тогава я обвзе ужас. Усети как тласъка бе прекъснал, което значеше само едно-щеше да се падне на пода от височина поне 20 метра, ако не и повече. Тя затвори очи и започна да пада надолу. Сториха й се сякаш часове, години, докато най-сетне не усети как се блъсна в твърдия под по гръб. Въздуха я напусна и този път беше много по зле от първия. Гръдния кош болеше толкова силно, че не можеше даже да направи опит да раздвижи белите си дробове. С едно рязко движение успя да се обърне по корем, успявайки да сгъне коленете и да се облегне на дланите си. Но веднага съжали след това, защото започна да повръща кръв. След като това спря най-после успя да си поеме въздух на пресекулки, причинявайки с огромна болка.

-Някой да я заведе в болничното крило, защото ребрата й май са станали на трески.-каза Черния Лорд обръщайки гръб на Алис.

Слидеринката усети как няколко човека се втурнаха към нея. Нот тръгна да я хваща за ръката, а Монтагю-за другата. Алис побесня и изтръгвайки се от двамата каза едвам:

-Сама ще се изправя.-гордостта й не й позволяваше да ги остави да я вдигнат. Нямаше да позволи да изглежда слаба пред всички Смъртожадни.

-Не говори глупости!-Теодор тръгна отново да я вдига.-Не можеш да...-не успя да довърши, защото се понесе назад и падна по гръб на около десет метра от мястото, където бе стоял.

Всички погледи се извърнаха от падналия Смъртожаден към Лестранж, която го гледашес ярост и каза тресейки се от гняв:

-Ще се изправя сама!

Нот се бе облегнал на лакти и я гледаше с тревога. От другата страна на слидеринката се разнесе тихия шепот на някой, който бе точно до нея:

-Алис, моля те.-момичето извърна глава и разбра, че Драко бе точно до нея,клекнал.-Може да ти има нещо на гръбначния стълб...

Дланите й вече не идържаха и момичето се сгромоляса на пода. Усети как ръцете на братовчед й се обвиха около нея и той я вдигна на ръце. Момичто започна да се бори, но усети остра болка в лявото рамо и прекъсна. Клепачите й натежаха и тя започна да примигва. Доспа й се. Тя разклати глава, защото това значеш само едно-щеше да припадне, а това бе последното, което й се искаше да стане. Вече не издържаше. Причерня й пред очите и с последен опит да се разсъни-загуби съзнание.

-Как така не знаете след колко време ще е на крак!

-Разберете. Има сериозни наранявания. Ще й отнеме време докато е абсолютно ...

-Единствената причина поради, която сте все още жив е че Черния Лорд намира познанията ви в медицаната полезни, но съм сигурен, че изобщо няма да съжалява, че сте мъртъв, ако разбере, че не сте могъл оправите няколко счупени ребра!

Алис чуваше разгневения глас на Драко и този на сериозно притеснен възрастен мъж. Слидеринката предположи, че това трябваше да е известния доктор от Свети Мънго, който бе отвлечен преди година и половина заедно с една сестра. Лорд Волдемор бе преценил, че ще бъде от полза, ако имат един професионален лечител, който да е винаги на крак в случай, че някой от нужните му Смъртожадни бъде ранен повреме на мисия.

-Н-но но разберете ме. Правя всичко възможно!-с пискливо гласче заговори той.-Спряхме вътрешния кръвоизлив, но не не мисля, че ще е редно да оправим и ребрата с магия. Отварата, която й дадохме може да влезе в реакция с магията за възтановяването на кости и да...

-След колко време ще може да използвате магия върху костите й?-прекъсна го рязко гласа на Нот.

Явно тук лечителят се поколеба да отговори, но явно се предаде и с лека въздишка каза тихо:

-Най-малко четири дена.

-По дяволите!-изруга Малфой.-Зак, я повтори кой кои фронтове води на мисията с терора над Лондон след два дена.

Гласа на Зак заговори:

-На Алис връчиха централен Лондон. Някаква дискотека на Оксфорд Стрийт и маршрут пеша до Пикадили.

-С една дума-невъзможното.-обади се и Монтагю.

Алис вече не издържаше и отвори очи. Беше в малкото тясно легло, което се намираше кабинета за Спешни случаи в Болничното крило. Стаята не бе много голяма, но затова пък бе претрупана с всякаква апаратура, каквато би била от полза за лечителят и сестрата. Беше мрачна с стая с камени под и стени. Слидеринката се размърда. Усети, че цялата област около гръдния и кош бе увите в дебел пласт бинтове, явно сложени, за да не може да мърда. Силна болка в горната част на корема й я жегна и слидеринката издаде тих стон.

-Докторе! Тя се събуди!-провикна се сестрата, която беше точно до Алис и момичето не бе забелязало.-Не мърдай миличка.

Няколко сянки се надвесиха над нея. Един дебеличък мъж с мустаци заяви:

-Всички да излязат навън! Трябва да я прегледам.

Алис обърна глава към момчетата, които се бяха наредили около леглото. Всичките се спогледаха недоволно и подхвърляйки по една усмивка на Алис се изнизаха през вратата. Изведнъж Алис усети как се задави без никаква причина и вдигайки лявата си ръка към устата започна да кашля. След миг свали ръката си и с ужас разбра, че върху нея има кръв. Сестрата забеляза това, затова взе една кърпичка и избърса ръката на момичето с думите:

-Не се безпокой. До няколко дена белите ти дробове ще се прочистат.- и се усмихна.

Алис отново облегна глава върху възглавниците и с въздишка каза:

-Нямам няколко дена. Чухте ги какво казаха. След два дена имам мисия. Трябва да съм на крак още утре. Все още незнам никакви подробности за това какво трябва да правим, а са ме назначили за ръководител.

-Не може да се оправиш до утре!-каза с притесниние лечителят.-Буквално те донесоха натрошена на парчета! Сигурно си чула. Не мога да заздрава всички тези счупени кости наведнъж особено след като в момента в кръвта ти сме инжектирала отвара, която може да те отрови, ако направи реакция с магията...

-Колко от ребрата ми са счупени?

Сестрата вдигна притеснен поглед към лечителят, който тихо каза:

-13.

-Колко от тях можете са заздравите без да има опастност за живота ми.

Двамата лекари се спогледаха и сестрата се обърна към нея с думите:

-Седем, но нали разбираш, че дори да направим това ще можеш много трудно да се движиш. И не само това, самото движение на счупени кости е опасно и болезнено. 6 счупени ребра си е сериозно нещо.

-Ще поема рисковете.

-Незнам дали ме разбра. Това е наистина опасно!

Алис се надигана от леглото притискайки с ръка горната част на корема си.

-А гръбначния стълб?

Сестрата се поуспокои и леко и се отправи към седналото момиче.

-В това отношение си късметлиика. Само си леко контузена. Не трябва да вдигаш тежки неща известно време. Да паднеш от 20 метра и да ти няма нищо на гърба...-тя заклати невярващо глава и накара пръчката й да светне леко и започна да я приближава и отдалечава от очито на момичето, за да види дало зениците й реагират.

-Трябва да ми оправите ребрата, които ще ме болят в счупено състояние, докато размахвам пръчката и дишам, за останалото правете каквото искате.

Сестрата и докторът си размениха разтревожени погледи. Жената въздъхна дълбоко, хващайки ръката й и започвайки да мери пулса й:

-Сигурна ли си? Това ще е голяма агония, с колкото и обезболяващи да те наблъскаме. Може би...-тя извърна за момент глава към доктора после рязко отново загледа часовника на ръката си.-...може би си струва да му изясниш състоянието си...

-Никога!-извърна глава Алис, изпитвайки остра болка във врата от рязкото движение.-Кой си мислите ми направи това! Нямам намерение да ходя и да демонстрирам колко съм слаба! Ще издържа на малко болка.

Сестрата се изненада от думите на момичето, но не каза нищо почвече.

След като приключи с прегледа Алис започна да настоява да й оправят още сега рабрата, за да свикне до други ден със състоянието си. Докторът категорично бе отказал, но след още няколко опита поомекна и реши, че няма смисъл да води битка с ината на момичето.

-И забранявам рязки движения! Да не си посмяла да вдигаш тежко! Помоли някой да ти помага да се преобличаш. Носи бинтовете през цялото време. Не бива да позволяваш, каквито и да е раздвижвания на ребрата! Ако ще се къпеш махаш бинтовете и трябва да бъдеш много внимателна.-Алис вече се умори от многобройните инстрикции, които като че ли нямаха край.- Ще трябва да викнеш някоя приятелка или и аз незнам каква да ти помогне да увиеш бинтовете отново. Оправили сме ти горните ребра, така че не се притеснявай за пръчката, освен ако не я размахваш, както планински трол бухалката си, в което се съмнявам. Бъди внимателна докато се храниш...

Алис въздъхна с усмивка, доакто сестрата и помагаше да нахлузи блузата си върху дебелия пласт бинтове. Тя облегна ръце върху кушетката и с известни усилия стана. Притисна с дясната си ръка най-долните си ребра, които бяха все още счупени. Да, ходенето щеше да е проблем. Въпреки това докторът, който все още сипеше инструкции я накара да се усмихне.

-Ще се оправя.-каза тя, отправяйки се към вратата.

-Веднага след като ти приключи мисията те искам тук!-заяви той, настоятелно.

Алис само му се усмихна в отговор и натисна дръжката на вратата.

-Ако болката стане непоносима сложи нещо горещо върйу бинтовете, така че да се сгреят и легни по гръб.-добави бързо той, докато тя отваряше вратата.

-Късмет миличка!-каза тихо сестрата, доотваряйки вратата за момичето. Алис излезе. Сестрата затвори бавно вратата, свела глава. Стояха мълчаливо с лечителя няколко минути, докато тя не вдигна очи към него. Когато погледите им се срещнаха той само въздъхна и вдигна ръце в знак на безпомощност, обръщайки се към малката масичка в ъгъла.

Алис излезе в коридора и се изненада да установи, че Нот, Драко, Монтагю и Зак я чакаха отвън. Бяха се настанили по всевъзможни начини. Драко, както всеки път, когато е притеснен, бе с ръце зад гърба, очевидно току що спрял да крачи напред-назад. Нот се бе облегнал на скаменната стена кръстосал ръце. Зак бе клекнал заровил лице в ръцете си, които бяха на коленете му. А пък Монтагю бе седнал на пода с единия крак опънат на пода, а другия свит в коляното. Усещайки, че някой бе току що излязъл от лекарския кабинет и четиримата извърнаха врати към вратата.

-Алис? Какво...Ама ти...А раните ти?-Зак бе очевидно доста изненадан, че момичето беше на крак.

-Слава Богу!-каза с въздишка Нот, изправяйки се от стената.-Мислех си, че няма да успееш да се оправиш до мисията. Драко, я виж, май наистина трябваше малко да ги посплашиш, за да си свършат работата като хората...

-Алис добре ли си?-обади Монтагю, ставайки от пода.

Алис се обърна към него. Чудеше се какво да им каже. Истината или да ги излъже. Ако им кажеше истината бе почти сигурно, че и четиримата щяха само да се тревожат за нея и сигурно щяха да направят всичко възможно, за да й попречат да участва в мисията, в която щеше да участва целия Черен Орден. Но това не можеше да стане. Бяха я направили ръководител на някаква група и то група в самия център на Лондон. Беше почти невъзможно да се успее, но ако все пак станеше щеше да е наистина грандиозен успех. Това беше шанс, който не бе за изпускане.

-Напълно! Докторъте ме оправ. Ще съм във форма за атаките над Лондон.

По лицата на всички се появиха усмивки явно щастливи, че нямаше да им се налага да обясняват на Черния Лорд, че Алис не може да изпълни задължението си, тъй като е пребита от бой. Изведнъж Алис се обърна към Драко, който бе впил поглед в нея. Слидеринката веднага откри съмнение в очите му, но той бързо го прикри с усмивка.

-Е, сега е десет и половина.-Алис се обърна към Монтагю, който гледаше часовника си.-Вечерта е още млада. Какво ще правим?

Нот изцъка недоволно:

-Осъзнай се! Къде си хукнал да се забавляваш сега? Трябва да се съсредоточим върху мисията вдруги ден и тази за членовете на ВОДА. Повече няма да позволя да купонясваш толкова! Именно поради факта, че нямам достатъчно воля да ви контролирам Алис си изпати така. Няма да оставя това да се повтори!

Всички бяха изненадани от тази рязка реч на Теодор, който бе стиснал юмруци, явно доста ядосан на себе си.

-Вярваме в теб Нот!-каза весело Монтагю, който за изненада на всички не бе ядосан, че са му забранили да излезе и да се забавлява.

-Ако ти не се справиш, то няма кой. Не си виновен. Определено ще оправим гафовете.-добави въудушевено Зак.

Тогава Алис се усмихна и добави:

-Дано, защото боли.

Всички избухнаха в смях при този коментар на момичето. Всички без Драко, който бе изненадващо мълчалив.

Монтагю се прозина, протягайки се и заяви:

-Е, в такъв случай аз си лягам.

-И аз.-обади се Зак.

-И аз съм скапана.-допълни Алис.

-Е, лека нощ.-заяви Нот, отправяйки се към своята спялня.

-Драко, идваш ли?-попита Монтагю, който тръгна след Нот. Спалните на Нот, Монтагю и Драко бяха почти една до друга.

-Забравих си часовника в стаята на Алис тази сутрин, докато бяхме там.-каза бързо той.-Ще се видим утре.

-Даже не съм забелязала.-каза свивайки вежди Алис.

Зак, Драко и Алис тръгнаха в другата посока. Стаята на Смит бе точно срещу тази на слидеринката. Докато вървяха по тесните и тъмни коридори нито един от тримата не обели от дума, за което Алис бe доволна, защото я болеше много, доакто ходеше. Беше получавала многобройни контузии, доакто бе играла като бияч куидич, но нищо подобно. На няколко пъти, когато трябваше да прескочи стъпало трябваше да положи известни усилия, за да не изстене от болка. Беше изключително доволна, когато стигнаха до стаите. Единстеното, което бе главата на момичето бе как ще се завре в топлите завивки и щеше да забрави за уажсната агония, на която я подлагаше всяко движение. Сестрата беше права, че движението със счупени ребра е сложна работа.

-Лека нощ.-каза прозявайки се Зак.

-Лека нощ.-отвърна Алис, изненадана, че Драко не каза нищо на хъфълпафецът.

С известсно усилие момичето отключи вратата и влезе в стаята, отправяйки се веднага към леглото. Без да мисли тя седна веднага върху него, за да накара болкта да спре. С облекчение сложи ръце върху матрака казвайки на Драко без да го поглежда:

-Е, потърси си часовника и по-бързо излизай, защото съм страшно...

Усети как някой я хваща за рамената и бута, за да падне по гръб на матрака. Тъй като не може да се съпротивлява Алис положи гръб върху меките чаршафи и отвори очи, за да види братовчед й да се качва върху нея. Слидеринката усети как тежестта му се премести върху нея, при което ребрата започнаха пак да я болят. Той прехвърли левия си крак така че нейните крака бяха между неговите и намаше шанс да бяга. Драко хвана ръцете й и ги прикрепи над главата й. Наведе се малко напред, така че лицето му точно над това на Алис. Очите му бяха впити в нейните. Лицето му бе напълно безизразно и Алис и представа си нямаше какво се опитва да направи. Без да откъсва поглед от нея, момчето остави само лявата си ръка да държи ръцете й, а дясната смъкна надолу, докато не стигна до талията й. Там се спря и след каратка пауза я пъхна под блузата й. Топлата му ръка докосна гладката кожа на ниската част на корема й, но скоро достигна до бинтовете. Алис ясно видя, че в мига, в който докосна бинтовете в очите му се изписа яд.

-Докторът те е оправил напълно, а? Ще си във форма за мисията? Да не мислиш, че не видях колко трудно излезе от лекарския кабинет или колко те болеше, докато идвахме насам? Какво, подяволите, си мислиш, че правиш?

Алис си бе лепнала каменната физиономия и не позволяваше и грам емоция да достигне лицето й. Тя бавно заговори:

-Имам мисия. Задължена съм да я изпълня, в каквото и състояние да съм.

-И какво? Смяташ, че ще си от страхотна полза, ако припаднеш от болка, или ако те хванат?-изсъска с покачваща се ярост братовчед й.

-Това е мой проблем.-заяви ясно Алис.

Последните й думи вече наистина ядосаха Драко. Той се дишаше тежко над нея и бе затегнал хвата, с който държеше ръцете й:

-Да, но ако умреш и аз не успея да го преживея, проблемът ще е мой, нали? Защо мислиш винаги само за себе си? Не виждаш ли какво ми причиняваш по този начин! Харесва ти да виждаш как страдам, това ли е!

Алис не можеше да повярва какво чува от Драко. Тя ядно каза:

-Не винаги става дума за теб, Малфой. Правя това, което намирам за правилно, и което аз искам, а сега искам да изпълня задълженията си на Смъртожаден и да се явя като ръководител на групата за централен Лондон и няма да спра. Когато ни дадоха Черния Знак и двамата направихме клетеви!

-Да вървят подяволите тъпите клетви! Да върви подяволите тъпия орден! Да върви подяволите Черния Лорд!-изкрещя Драко с ярост.

По лицето на Алис се изписа ужас. Не можеше да повярва какво бе чула да каава Малфой. Очите й се бяха разширили от изненада и в тях бе изписана тревога. Драко осъзна какво бе казал току що, затова сведе глава, като няколко кичура от русата му коса паднаха върху челото на Алис.

-Какво говориш?-прошепна с ужас слидеринката.

Момчето пусна ръцете на братовчедка си и започна да се изправя с очевидно никакво намерение да отговори, но Алис макар и с известни усилия го хвана за яката и не го пусна:

-Драко...

-Имаш ли нужда от някой да ти помогне да се преоблечеш?-попита той, избягвайки погледа й и бързо сменяйки темата.

Слидеринката го гледаше наистина разтревожено и искаше да разбере какво бе имал предвид с тези думи, но се отказа да го разпитва. Дали причината се криеше в това, че знаеше, че той няма да й отговри или в страха от отговора му-Алис не знаеше. Единственото, за което бе сигурна бе, че всичко се променяше и целия й живот взимаше неочакван обрат, от който нямаше измъкване.

Алис се бе облегнала на стената точно до вратата на най-голямата дискотека на улица Оксфорд в Лондон. Мястото, от където довечера щеше да започне терора над Лондон. Черните двукрили врати бяха затворени, а върху тях бе лепнат бял лист с работните часове. Алис беше с широки тъмносини дънки и черна тясна блуза с къс ръкав, въпреки че не си личеше, защото бе с дълго тънко черно яке, коете бе разкопачано и стигаше до под коленете й. Косата й бе вързана на опашка и си бе сложила слънчеви очила, така че да не бъде разпозната, ако случайно мине някой магьосник, тъй като министерството на магията бе опасно близо. Бръкна в джоба на якето си и извади една кутийка с хапчета. Това бяха обезболяващите, които й бе дала сестрата тази сутрин. За съжеление й успокояваха болките само за около час, като после се завръщаха с още по-голяма сила. Алис разви капачката и изтърси две хапчета в лявата си ръка. След като се позамисли малко изсипа още едно. С рязко движение ги пъхна в устата си и прибра лекарството. Беше някъде около обяд и в момента на улицата бе пълно с мъгъли. Много от тях се обръщаха и я заглеждаха с любопитство, което несъмнено започваше много да я дразни. Още нещо, което мразеше у мъгълите-не можеха просто да си гледат работата. Бутна с показалец слънчевите си очила, които се бяха смъкнали и сведе глава. Беше четвъртък и довечера трябваше да нападне тази дискотека, а след това да започнат да върлуват по цялата улица чак до Пикадили. Това разстояние изобщо не беше малко и този факт дълбоко я тревожеше. Не стига, че тези места бяха в непосредствена близост с министерството на магията, а пък й имаше само осем човека. Както се бе вече разбрало Алис водеше цял отряд, който съдържаше предимно новаци сред Смъртожадните. Списъкът, който й бе даден бе следния:

Оксфорд Стрийт-Пикадили

Алис Лестранж(р)

Ейдриън Пюси

Терънс Хигс

Рабастан Лестранж

Колтън Уорингтън

Фенрир Грейбек

Майлс Блечли

Закайръс Смит

Това изобщо не й харесваше. Единствените хора, които имаха опит в убииствата в целият списък бяха Рабастан и Фенрир. Слидеринката се съмняваше, че Пюси изобщо можеше да направи непростимото проклятие. Той заедно с Блечли и Уорингтън бяха в същата година като Флинт и му бяха приятели, затова Алис ги познаваше, но да кежем, че не бе останала очарована. Уорингтън, като че ли имаше малко мозък в главата. Хигс пък бе с година по-голям от тях и бе предшественикът на Драко в отбора по куидич. С него Алис се бе ръкувала само веднъж в първи курс и не бе имала шанс да го опознае. И естествено другият безнадежден случай бе Закайръс, който също не бе убивал. Всички тези се баха присъединили към Черния Лорд едва това лято. Единствената надежда, която Алис имаше бяха Рабастан и Фенрир, но двама човека от осем бе доста обезкуражаващо.

Момичето въздъхна тежко и вдигна глава към уличния часовник. Бе точно 12:30. Всички трябваше вече да са си по местата, на които слидеринката им бе наредила да бъдат. Хвърли глава към откритото кафене на отсрещния третоар, където Рабастан и Грейбек седяха на една маса близо до изхода. Двамата определено изглеждаха като хора, които се чувстваха не на място. Блечли и Хигс се бяха наредили на спирката до кафенето, правейки се, че чакат автобуса. Уорингтън бе цъфнал до един павилион с вестници и списания и се правеше, че търси нещо. Пюси бе много близо до Алис като държеше в ръцете си една карта на Лондон и се правеше на руски турист, тъй като знаеше този език перфектно. Вратата на дискотеката се отвори и от нея излезе Закайръс. Той се обърна в посоката, която стоеше слидеринката и без да я поглежда мина покрай нея и незабелязоно и подаде един сгънат лист хартия и продължи напред. От слушалката в ухото й се чу гласът на Уорингтън:

-Двама аврори вляво от теб. Наблюдават Рабастан и Грейбек. Май са ги разпознали...

Алис извърна леко глава наляво и видя двама доста всеизвестни аврори да наблюдават внимателно двамата Смъртожадни, които стояха в кафенето. Алис бръкна в джоба си и натисна второто копче на малко дистанционно, което прехвърляше линиите за разговор с микрофоните и слушалките-придобивка от "Магиики шогобийки от Уизли". Тя повдигна леко високата яка на якето си, върху, която бе закачен малкия микрофон.

-Рабастан. Забелязани сте от двама аврори, намиращи се в мое ляво. Изнизвайте се.

Момичето наблюдаваше реакцията на мъжете. Рабастан се държа така сякаш абсолютно нищо не е станало. Алис го видя как повдига яката на шлифера си, така че всеки, който го видеше щеше да реши, че само се оправя, но в ухото на слидеринката се чу гласа му:

-Разбрано.

Слидеринката наблюдаваше двамата издирвани внимателно. Рабастан се облегна на облагалката на стола си и каза нещо на Грейбек. Алис бе сигурна, че току що бе предал на върколака какво става. Фенрир също не показа никаква промяна, а продължи да си седи, както до сега. Говориха си 30 секунди, докато един двуетажен червен автобус не спря на спирката и не прекъсна видимостта на момичето, както и тази на аврорите. Когато автобуса вече тръгна, Грейбек и Рабастан бяха изчезнали. Алис огледа внимателно улицата, за да види дали са се скрили и успя да хване за момент гърба на Грейбек, който се мушна бързо в една тъмна тясна уличка. Момичето обърна поглед към аврорите, които изведнъж бяха започнали да се оглеждат наляво-надясно и да мърморят ядосано. И двамата изглеждаха притеснени и то доста. Алис се усмихна, бъркайки в джоба си и натискайки първото копче, което я свързваше с всички. Отново повдигна яката си и каза тихо:

-Мисия приключена. Отправяйте се към щаба по определените маршрути.

Всички се обадиха в един глас в слушалката:

-Разбрано.

Момичето се изправи от стената пренебрегвайки болката в гръдния кош и се обърна към аврорите, задминавайки ги, сдържайки се да не се разсмее на очевидната паника, която ги бе обзела след като двама издирвани Смъртожадни им се бяха изплъзнали толкова лесно и на факта, че покрай тях бяха минали още два члена на Черния Орден, а те даже не бяха забелязали.

Алис положи главата си на масата в знак на отчаяние. Колкото и да се опитваха да измислят начин, по който да успеят да атакуват цяла улица без да предизвикат вниманието на министерството. Намираха се в кухнята в щаба на Черния Лорд в Лондон и още не можеха да измислят плана за действие. Не можеха просто да нахлуят в цяла дискотека да убият поне половината хора в нея, да я взривят и да се отправят към Пикадили без да бъдат забелязани. Осем човека, които си вървяха по улицата и стреляах смъртоносни проклятия към всеки минувач. Пикадили бе мястото, където се срещаха всички отряди Смъртожадни. Това място бе избрано поради тълпите, които се насъбираха там нощем заради многобройните театри, които се намираха там. Работата там щеше да е лесна, но проблема беше, че не знаеха как да стигнат до там цели.

-Невъзможно е. Абсолютно невъзможно е.-каза Грейбек с въздишка.-Колкото и да са малоумни от министерството, не са чак толкова зле, че да не забелажат взривовете...

-Все трябва да има начин.-продължаваше да повтаря Рабастан.-Черния Лорд не би ни връчил нещо неизпълнимо...

Той се бе надвесил над картата на Лондон, която бе разположена на масата, както и няколко пергамента, с които ги бе снабдил Закайръс-карти на дискотеката и листове с имената на персонала.

-Аз ли съм единствения тук, който смята, че факта, че забелязаха тях двамата е голям проблем.-попита Хигс, който от половин час се вайкаше, колко опасно било, че разпознали Грейбек и Лестранж.

-Ох, боже!-ядоса се Уорингтън, на който му вече беше писнало да го слуша. Той се обърна към Терънс.-Постави се на мястото на аврорите. Впрегни нищожния си мозък и се замисли. Току що си забелязал двама всеизвестни престъпници. Стоиш и просто ги наблюдаваш. Не се свързваш веднага с министерството, абе изобщо нищо не правиш. Изведнъж те ти се изплъзват. Ще отидеш ли да кажеш на шефовете си, че току що си изпуснал едни от най-издирваните престъпници, които са ти били поднесени на тепсия?

Всички обърнаха поглед към Хигс, който изглеждаше видимо обиден.

-Не, но всепак мисля...-беше грубопрекъснат от Уорингтън.

-Просто не мисли!-сопна се Уорингтън.

-И без да викате ситуацията е достатъчно безнадеждна.-обади се Блечли,който също бе седнал на масата и бе облегнал глава върху ръката си.

-Ти пък какво знаеш? Откакто сме тук не си казал абсолютно нищо по отношение на плана, а само философстваш.

-Ти пък много си казал.-обяви спокойно Пюси.

Алис започна да се ядосва. Тя изправи глава и стисна юмруци на масата.

-Аз поне си признавам.-обяви злобно Хигс.

Чашата преля. Алис стана рязко от мястото си и изкрещя:

-Млъкнете! И четиримата.-слидеринците извърнаха глави към нея.-Що за Смъртоаждни сте вие! Лаете силно, а всъщност сте бездарни до един! Не разбирате смисъла, който в заложен в това, което правим! Приемате го като задълежение, за да бъдете просто на печелившата страна! Не разбирете колко важно е това, което правим да се осъществи, а вече се приемате за Смъртожадни при положение, че нито един от вас даже не знае какво е да отнемеш човешки живот! Вместо да безделничите тук можеше да отиде долу в килиите и да се опитате поне да поизмъчите някой. Отвращава ме само идеята, че искате да станете Смъртожадни! Махайте се от погледа ми, ВЕДНАГА!

След тази серия яростни викове, Алис веднага облегна длани върху масата, защото ребрата я заболяха от рязкото поемане на въздух. Тя бе свела глава и дишаше тежко, затова само чу как вратата се отваря и затваря, което значеше, че идиотите бяха излезли. Без да поглежда към вратата слидеринката седна, дишайки тежко. Иведнъж усети как Зак, който седеше пред нея също стана. Алис вдигна глава, за да види как се отправя към вратата и каза тежко:

-Нямах предвид теб Смит.

Момчето се обърна към нея и каза тъжно:

-И аз не съм убивал все още. Това ме притеснява. Отивам при килиите. По-добре сега да разбера, че не мога да го правя, отколкото довечера срещу някой аврор.-и излезе.

Тези негови думи накараха Алис да се усмихне. Ако не нещо друго, Закайръс поне започваше да осъзнава смисъла във всичко това, което правеше Черния Лорд и започваше да го подкрепя. Слидеринката вярваше дълбоко във възможностите на хъфълпавецът и бе сигурна, че до по-малко от 5 години Закайръс щеше да е сред най-доверените хора на Лорд Волдемор. Момичето обърна глава към Грайбек. Щом погледите им се срещнаха той се усмихна и вдигна ръце, започвайки да й ръкопляска демостративно:

-Браво г-це Лестранж. Явно имате някакъв талант като лидер все пак.

Алис въздъхна с усмивка и каза:

-Моля ти се, отиди и се погрижи да не направят някоя магия за Забрава вместо Круциатус на някой важен пленник.

Фенрир стана и каза с усмивка:

-За вас винаги г-це Лестранж.-и се поклони лекичко, карайки Алис да се разсмее.

-Преди пълнолунието, Грейбек.-подкани го Рабастан.

Фенрир излезе от стаята и Алис отново се наведе над картата на Лондон, която вече бе значително надраскана от евентуални идеи, които им бяха дошли.

-Започваш много да приличаш на мен на твоите години.-каза Рабастан гледайки колко отдадено племенницата му работеше над плана.- Присъединих се към Черния Лорд по едно и също време с баща ти. Той тогава беше на 17, но аз бях само на 14. Да, току що бях навършил 14.-допълни той при учудения поглед на Алис.-Баща ни току що бе починал и отговорността за семейството падна изцяло върху Родолфус, който даже не бе избрал какво да прави след Хогуортс. Баща ни бе един от първите последователи на Лорд Волдемор и Родолфус прие за свой дълг да го наследи сред Смъртожадните. Черния Лорд обаче настоя и двамата да се присъединим, тъй като това било предсмъртното желание на баща ни. Аз бях много въудушевен, смятах, че така ще стана по-бързо мъж, но нищо не разбирах. Винаги бях забелязвал, че Родолфус никога не бе изгарял от желание да стане част от Черния Орден, но не се бях питал защо. Разбрах при първата ни мисия. Трябваше да убием един работник в отдел Мистерии, който ни снабдяваше с информация, но постепенно бе станал безполезен. Определено бе баща ти да го убие, а аз да помагам. Отидохме в къщата му, нахлухме и тогава с ужас разбрахме, че е женен и има две деца, едното от което бе моята година в Хогуортс.-тук Рабастан млъкна. Заклати глава сякаш да се отърси от нещо.-Аз го убих, момчето...заедно с малкия му брат.-той вдигна поглед към Алис, която го гледаше с разширени от ужас очи.-С всяко следващо убийство убивах и сърцето си. Не го осъзнавах, но да кажем, че 14 години в Азкабан ме накараха да се позамисля малко. В момента съм жалко подобие на живот.

Алис не можеше да повярва на това, което бе чула.Тя сведе глава и с леко колебание го попита:

-Защо ми казваш това?

Рабастан обърна глава към вратата и впи поглед в нея. Мълча, но изведнъж каза:

-Вече ти казах. Прекалено много приличаш на мен.

Алис рязко вдигна глава. Да не би Рабастан току що да й бе отправил предупреждение. Само мисълта, че един от най-великите смъртожадни съжаляваше за това, в което се бе превърнал я шокираше. Алис винаги бе вярвала, че смъртожадните от по-висок клас като Рабастан, майка й, баща й не изпитваха никакво колебание за това, което правеха. В крайна сметка го правеха в името на идеал, който непоколебимо вярваха. Момичето винаги е била сигурна, че всеки един от тях никога не изпитваха угризения за това, което вършеха в името на Черния Лорд. Затова и Алис не изпитваше угризения. Но ето-Рабастан имаше такива. Сам го бе признал. Беше ли тогава нормално тя да няма? Винаги се бе чудела на проблемите на Драко, а и сега на Пюси, Хигс, Блечли и Уорингтън. Какъв беше проблема в това да убиваш? Просто насочваш пръчката към жертвата и изричаш проклятието. Всички рано или късно умират. Днес или утре-нямаше значение. Смъртта беше нещо неибежно, което сполиташе всички-това е просто съдба. Тогава защо ни беше толкова страх от нея? Слидеринката често си бе задавала този въпрос и никога не бе намирала отговор. От какво се страхуваха хората? Нима това, което ни очакваше след смъртта можеше да е по-болезнено от човешкия живот? Едва ли.

-Защо е толкова страшно да отнемеш човешки живот? Всички рано или късно умираме. Защо се приема като престъпление? Защо трябва да изпитваме угризения, ако убием?

Рабастан рязко обърна глава към момичето. Гледаше я с огромна тревога.

-Не се ли почувства виновна, когато уби Албус Дъмбълдор?

Алис се замисли. Веднъж й бяха задали този въпрос. И положително тя не бе изпитала никакво колебание. Тя поклати глава.

Рабастан се обърна право към нея и я загледа сериозно:

-Вярваш ли в идеалите на Черния Лорд? Вярваш ли, че магьосниците трябва да се прочистат, че мъгълите не струват, и че е по-добре всички да се съберем с един единствен лидер, който да бъде Онзи-Който-Не-Бива-Да-Се-Назовава?

Алис не можеше да разбере какъв беше смисъла на този разпит:

-Да, разбира се, иначе нямаше да се присъединя...

-Искаш да кажеш, че според теб е правилно един единствен човек да управлява съдбите ни?-невярващо продължи Рабастан.

-Ако този човек е Черния Лорд-да.-съвсем сериозно отвърна момичето.

-Смяташ ли, че е правилно обикновен магьосник да има правото да определя кога някой да умре и кога някой да живее? Един вид да си играе на Бог.

-Като го поставиш така не, но Черния Лорд не обикновен магьосник...

-Какво го прави по-различен от нас?

-Вярва в идея, която следва без да се замисля и без да щади средства. Отказал се от толкова много, дал е толкова много жертви и все пак не се отказва.

-И от какво някога се е отказал?-попита Рабастан като се усещаше яд с гласа му.

-От човешки живот.-заключи спокойно Алис.

След тези думи, Рабастан, който се бе надигнал в готовност да спори, рязко се успокои и започна да обмисля думите на племенницата си. Той насили лека усмивка и каза с половин глас:

-Какво смяташ за това, че постоянно умират хора. Не само негови подръжници, но и обикновенни.

Алис се замисли и каза:

-Във всяка война отнемането на човешки животи е нещо неизбежно. Така е устроен света.

Рабастан я гледаше с лека усмивка. Явно отговорът й му беше харесал, но отговори:

-И все пак никой няма правото да предопределя нечия съдба.

Алис бе хваната на тясно. Не знаеше какво да каже. Рабастан имаше право. И все пак... тя все още бе напълно сигурна, че това, което иска да прави, това, което искаше да умре правейки, бе да служи на Черния Лорд. Той беше убиец и тиранин, но имаше мечта, която непоколебимо следваше. Беше се отказал от нормално съществуване в името на нейното осъществяване. Беше отдал целия си живот изцяло на нея. След 13 годишен провал, той все още не се отказваше, а продължаваше да се бори за нея. Не само самата идея провокираха Алис да служи на Черния Лорд, но и самaта му целеустременост. Щеше да му е предана до гроб и никога нямаше да подложи под въпрос методите му, колкото и жестоки да бяха понякога те.

Момичето не каза нищо повече, а отново погледна към картата на масата. Рабстан също прецени, че вече бе казал достатъчно и отново се съсредоточи върху плановете на Лондон.

-Това е наистина заплетено.-изпъшка Алис след няколко минути проиграване на всички планове, които й идваха в главата.-Както и да погледнеш е невъзможно да взривим дискотеката и министерството да не ни тръгне по петите.

-Трябва ни нещо, с което да ги объркаме, някаква примамка...-каза Рабастан, разтривайки челото си.

Алис заби поглед в картата и започна отново настървено да мисли. Оставаха около 6 часа до девет, а те още не бяха измислили как да се измъкнат от улица Оксфорд без да бъдат забелязани. Гледаше точно в точката, където трябваше да се намира дискотеката и очите й започнаха да се плъзгат по цялата дължина на централната улица, стигайки до до Бейкър стрийт, една доста отдалечена от Пикадили улица. Очите на Алис се разшириха. Тя стана рязко от стола грабна едно от перата на масата и започна да драска линии по картата, чертаейки някакви маршрути. Рабсатан наблюдаваше с любопитство, това което правеше момичето. Той въздъхна тежко и каза:

-Алис, не можем да бъдем на две места едновременно.

Тогава момичето се усмихна и каза:

-Ще използваме примамка.

-И къде ще намерим достатъчно хора, които да тръгнат към Бейкър стрийт и да причлекат вниманието на министерството?-попита той облягайки глава на ръката си с досада.

Тогава момичето му се умихна злобно. Рабстан я гледаше с учудване няколко секунди, но изведнъж и на неговото лице се появи същата усмивка:

-Това се нарича зъл гений.-каза доволно той, надигайки се от стола си...


End file.
